(DaeJae) He and His Phobia
by lonelypetals
Summary: Sepertinya Youngjae tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang walaupun dia sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara. Phobianya itu benar-benar membuat hidupnya rusak. B.A.P's DaeJae
1. Prolog

Namanya Yoo Youngjae. Baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Sekolah Menengah Atas alias SMA. Awalnya, sih, di SMA biasa yang murid laki-laki dan perempuannya dicampur. Tapi baru juga satu bulan, Youngjae meminta pada orang tuanya untuk pindah ke sekolah laki-laki dan berasrama.

Alasannya?

Youngjae tidak betah setiap kali berjalan masuk ke sekolah ataupun sedang diam di dalam kelas, para perempuan akan menghampirinya, mengkutinya kemudian dengan tidak sopannya menyentuhnya di sana-sini.

"Perempuan itu menyeramkan."

Kalau ibunya mendengar, Youngjae akan langsung dicoret dari daftar ahli waris keluarga.

Orang tua Youngjae tahu ada alasan lain kenapa Youngjae meminta untuk pindah ke sekolah khusus laki-laki. Terlebih semenjak sekolah dasar Youngjae mengidap Haphephobia. Jadilah orang tuanya mengiyakan permintaan Youngjae yang satu ini.

Demi kebaikannya.

Sekolah tujuannya berada di pinggiran kota, sedikit masuk ke pedesaan. Lingkungannya asri dan menenangkan.

Asramanya tak kalah bagus dengan sekolahnya. Tidak mewah, namun karena dindingnya di cat dengan warna-warna pastel, semua terlihat sangat menyejukkan.

Setelah menghubungi temannya yang menjadi ketua asrama dan selesai mengurus berkas pelengkap kepindahannya. Youngjae dengan berbagai macam bawaan di dalam kopernya siap untuk menjalani kehidupan baru.

Kehidupan yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota.

Kehidupan barunya yang akan jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Author : Chronosch

Tittle : He and His Phobia

Cast :

– Jung Daehyun

Dia cupu. Hobinya berkutat dengan buku-buku sejarah yang membosankan. Hanya berbicara ketika di ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dulu.

– Yoo Young Jae

Mukanya manis. Tapi omongannya sepedas sambal Tabasco. Karena proposi badannya bagus, jadi terlihat stylist walaupun dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan fashion. Mempunyai phobia. Tidak suka orang lain masuk ke dalam ruang privasinya.

[Cast lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. /eaaa]

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Boy Love Story, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

[Kemungkinan update seminggu sekali setiap hari sabtu/malam minggu]


	2. 01

Kaki yang berlapiskan sepatu _sneakers_ itu diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai dengan cepat. Sepasang mata bulat memperhatikan jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Seharusnya sejak jam tiga tadi si pemilik mata bulat itu bertemu dengan seseorang. Tapi sudah setengah jam berlalu dan orang yang dia tunggu sama sekali belum datang.

Yoo Youngjae adalah namanya. Wajahnya terlihat manis walaupun dengan ekspresi sebal yang terpampang di sana. Dia sudah sangat lelah karena perjalanan jauh dan barang bawaan yang cukup banyak.

"Oh, ayolah!"

Rasanya Youngjae ingin membanting koper pink di sampingnya.

"Kemana kau ketua asrama bodoh!"

Suaranya saat mengumpat terdengar begitu keras hingga menarik perhatian beberapa penghuni asrama yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sana. Youngjae tidak peduli dengan hal itu pastinya. Dia hanya ingin segera diantarkan ke kamar dan bertemu dengan kasur. Secepatnya.

Lima menit berselang. Seorang pemuda berjalan menghampiri Youngjae dengan sebuah buku yang diapit di ketiaknya. Hm, iya, di ketiaknya. Untungnya, pemuda itu wangi.

"Kemana saja kau, Jaebum? Aku sudah menunggumu lama!" Kekesalan Youngjae ditumpahkan pada pemuda bernama Jaebum itu. "Kau memang lelet dari dulu."

Jaebum rasanya ingin menggetok kepala Youngjae dengan buku bekas apitan ketiaknya. Tapi terurungkanlah niat jahatnya karena melihat Youngjae sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak ingin berdebat banyak dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Tidak akan habis-habis nantinya.

"Aku baru saja mengecek kamar, Youngjae-ah."

Jaebum membuka buku bersampul biru dan sebuah pena dari saku kemejanya. Mencari nama Youngjae yang baru saja dia masukan di daftar penghuni asrama.

"Jadi ada kamar dimana aku bisa tidur sendirian?" tanya Youngjae.

"Tidak ada," jawab Jaebum cepat.

Jaebum menutup buku dan mengembalikan pena ke dalam sakunya. Jawaban yang terdengar ringan itu membuat Youngjae ingin sekali menendang Jaebum dan menghancurkan kepalanya. Padahal minggu kemarin sebelum Youngjae memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan masuk ke asrama, Jaebum menjanjikan akan mencarikan kamar untuk bisa Youngjae tinggali sendiri.

"Jaebum, kau tahu kan kalau aku..."

"Maafkan aku Youngjae. Ternyata ada hal tak terduga terjadi."

Belum juga Youngjae selesai mengeluh, Jaebum sudah memotong omongannya lebih dulu. Hal tak terduga apa yang membuat seorang Im Jaebum yang diketahui Youngjae adalah orang yang tegas itu melanggar janjinya.

Tangan Youngjae menyilang di dada seakan ingin cepat meminta penjelasan dari Jaebum. Dengan segera Jaebum menjelaskan padanya agar tidak berlangsung pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Jadi begini..." Jaebum terlihat seperti monyet ketika menggaruk kepalanya, "...kamar yang kau minta sebenarnya sudah kusediakan. Tapi dua hari yang lalu kepala sekolah menghubungiku dan memintaku menyediakan kamar untuk cucunya..."

Hm, Jaebum menelan ludah ketika melihat wajah Youngjae yang berubah semakin masam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini permintaan kepala sekolah dan Jaebum tidak bisa menolahnya sama sekali.

"Dan kau menempatkannya di kamarku. _Nice_ , Jaebum," keluhnya.

"Tenang saja, Jae. Dia tidak akan melanggar batas privasimu. Aku yakin itu," kata Jaebum mencoba meyakinkan dan menenangkan Youngjae.

Hanya menghela nafas yang bisa Youngjae lakukan saat itu. Dia sudah malas berkata-kata.

"Ya sudah. Cepat antarkan aku."

Mendengar itu, sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah Jaebum yang tadinya kusut. Dia membantu membawakan koper Youngjae dan berjalan menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

Kamar itu bernomor 13 dan pintunya berwarna merah. Entah kenapa terkesan menyeramkan. Padahal kamar-kamar lain pintunya berwarna pastel.

Jantungnya berdebar seperti akan memasuki rumah hantu.

Kenop pintu di hadapannya tinggal sesenti lagi tersentuh, tapi pintu di hadapannya perlahan terbuka ke arah dalam.

Youngjae sedikit terkejut melihat sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut. Tingginya sepantaran dengan Youngjae, hanya berbeda dua atau tiga senti saja. Di telinganya bertengger sebuah kacamata bulat berbingkai hitam. Tatapan matanya terlihat tajam dan menyeramkan.

Bulu roma Youngjae meremang.

"Ah, kebetulan kau di sini. Ini Youngjae yang kubilang akan sekamar denganmu."

Sepasang mata itu melirik Jaebum dan Youngjae bergantian dan kemudian senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Jung Daehyun..."

Laki-laki itu—Daehyun namanya—memperkenalkan diri tanpa sekalipun memberikan tangan untuk di jabat. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Jaebum, teman sekamarnya itu tidak akan melanggar batas privasi Youngjae.

"Aku Yoo Youngjae. Mohon bantuannya."

"Baiklah. Aku masih banyak tugas, jadi Youngjae kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku atau meminta bantuan pada Daehyun."

Tangan kanan Jaebum bergerak mengisyaratkan bahwa Youngjae bisa menghubunginya dan sebelum Youngjae menluncurkan lebih banyak protes lagi, dia sudah berlari menghilang dari balik lorong. Bukan maksud Jaebum lari dari tanggung jawab, tapi dia hanya tidak ingin mendengar omelan Youngjae lebih lama.

Youngjae yang terlihat kesal itu kini menatap Daehyun. Pemuda berbibir tebal itu menatapnya datar, membuka pintu lebih lebar dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan berkutat dengan bukunya yang berada di atas kasur. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membantu Youngjae memindahkan barangnya.

"Mereka ini benar-benar...," umpat Youngjae pelan.

Dan dia hanya bisa pasrah bekerja sendiri untuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

 **。。。。。。**

"Iya, Ibu. Aku akan menjaga kesehatan. Lagian di sini ada Jaebum. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi aku akan makan malam. Iya, sampai jumpa. Aku sayang ibu."

— _Piip_

Jempolnya menekan tombol merah di ponsel. Ibunya baru saja selesai menelpon. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Youngjae juga untuk memberikan kabar pada ibunya. Itu sudah dia lakukan setiap hari ketika dia akan pulang terlambat atau ada masalah di jalan.

Jelas dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir, bukan?

Youngjae menghela nafas lalu menyimpan ponsel di atas nakas. Sudah hampir pukul tujuh yang berarti sebentar lagi makan malam akan dimulai. Jaebum berjanji akan menjemputnya pukul setengah tujuh tadi, tapi lagi-lagi Jaebum tidak menepati janjinya.

Mata bulatnya melirik ke arah kasur sebelah. Teman sekamarnya itu masih berkutat dengan buku yang sama—tidak—hanya judul bukunya saja yang sama tapi dalam warna dan jilid yang berbeda. Masih ada banyak lagi buku yang berjudul sama dengan nomer beda yang bertumpuk di samping kanan Daehyun.

Daehyun terlihat tidak bergerak dari kasurnya sama sekali, sejak siang tadi. Antara terlalu betah di kasur atau terlalu asik dengan dunianya.

Youngjae juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik Daehyun sejak tadi. Entah Daehyun yang membolak-balik halaman demi halaman bukunya atau gestur lembutnya saat membenarkan posisi kacamata. Terlihat begitu tenang.

"Aku heran. Apa enaknya memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang membaca buku."

Suara tenor itu memecah keheningan. Pelan namun masih bisa tertangkap di telinga Youngjae. Dan tentu saja kata-kata tersebut ditujukan pada Youngjae. Tidak ada orang lain yang berada di kamar tersebut selain mereka bukan?

"Siapa yang memperhatikanmu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Siapa yang berbicara padaku?" Daehyun mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk seperti orang kebingungan. "Jangan-jangan kamar ini angker."

Sabar. Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang penyabar. Dia menarik nafas pelan, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Semuanya dilakukan perlahan agar Youngjae kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya.

"Youngjae-ah! Cepat buka. Aku sudah lapar."

Suara Jaebum terdengar dari luar. Youngjae langsung saja beranjak dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamar. Wajahnya masam ketika melihat Jaebum yang hanya cengengesan di hadapannya.

"Daehyun, kau tidak ikut makan malam?" tanya Jaebum yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan dari Daehyun.

Dia terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Sudahlah cepat. Aku lapar."

Youngjae menyalip tubuh Jaebum yang menghalangi di depan pintu dan berjalan lebih dulu. Jaebum yang tidak tahu ada apa langsung saja berlari mengejar Youngjae. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian karena belum banyak yang tahu tentang pemuda itu.

 **。。。。。。**

Benar-benar Youngjae dibuat takjub oleh asrama ini. Tidak seperti asrama-asrama lain yang dia pernah dengar, asrama tempat tinggalnya saat ini benar-benar memberikan fasilitas yang baik. Mulai dari kamar bahkan sampai makanan di kantin juga diperhatikan rasa dan kehigienisannya.

Menu makan malam kali ini adalah nasi, _beef stew_ dan juga semangkuk salad buah. Tak lupa juga segelas air putih juga sekotak susu kini sudah tertata cantik di atas nampan. Penghuni asrama hanya tinggal mengantri dan mengambil makanan masing-masing yang sudah disediakan.

Youngjae sudah mendapat bagiannya dan segera mengikuti Jaebum yang duduk di kursi paling pojok. Kursi itu memang tidak pernah ada yang menempati kecuali Jaebum. Singgasana Jaebum. Begitulah kata penghuni lainnya.

Padahal itu hanya sebuah kursi dan meja biasa. _Lebay_.

"Asrama ini benar-benar." Youngjae yang duduk berseberangan dengan Jaebum tak henti-hentinya merasa kagum. "Bagaimana bisa mereka mengantri setertib itu, hm?"

Jaebum tertawa, sambil menyiduk nasi dengan sendoknya dia berkata.

"Siapa lagi ketua asramanya."

Ada nada bangga terdengar di sana. Di balik nada bangga itu pula ada hal menyeramkan yang pernah terjadi. Bahkan Youngjae sendiri tidak berani membayangkannya.

Baru saja Youngjae akan menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya. Ada orang lain yang datang dan duduk begitu saja di antara mereka berdua tanpa basa-basi.

"Aaa~ Datang jam segini terlalu ramai, kalau datang belakangan kebagian porsi paling sedikit. Serba salah, deh." Pemuda itu mengumpat kesal. "Oh, hai, Jaebum."

Youngjae melirik ke arah Jaebum. Alisnya terangkat tinggi dan dagunya seperti menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu. Jaebum menyelesaikan kunyahannya lalu tertawa geli.

"Hai juga, Himchan. Cerewet seperti biasa."

"Ho? Siapa yang cerewet. Aku tidak cerewet!"

Si Himchan itu mengajukan protes lalu berkutat dengan makanan di hadapannya. Mengunyahnya seperti orang kelaparan tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan di wajahnya.

"Iya, kau terlalu cerewet sampai tidak memperhatikan siapa yang ada di samping kananmu," ujar Jaebum sebelum dia lanjut makan.

Kunyahan Himchan tidak berhenti, dia melirik ke samping kanannya. Ada Youngjae yang tersenyum canggung sambil memegang sendoknya yang dari tadi belum sempat dia suapkan ke mulutnya.

" _Aigoo~_ Ada anak manis sekali di sini," seru Himchan kegirangan. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. "Kenalkan namaku Himchan. Kim Himchan!"

Youngjae meletakkan kembali sendoknya. Masih tersenyum memaksa menanggapi Himchan.

"Yoo Youngjae," jawab Youngjae seadanya.

Himchan terlihat tersenyum lembut pada Youngjae. Memang sepertinya Himchan senang bisa melihat seorang pemuda manis seperti Youngjae berada di asrama ini. Jadi dia merasa seperti punya teman.

Maklum. Rata-rata penghuni asrama tersebut memang tidak ada yang berwajah manis seperti—ahemHimchanahem. Wajar saja Himchan merasa senang dengan keberadaan Youngjae di sini. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa berdiskusi tentang _skincare_ terbaru?

"Semoga kau betah di sini, Youngjae."

Himchan berujar lembut. Mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya di atas bahu kiri Youngjae. Mengelus dengan lembut dan perlahan, tanda perhatian.

Tapi berbeda dengan yang di rasakan Youngjae. Ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menghantuinya. Sentuhan tangan Himchan terasa sangat dingin dan menyeramkan baginya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia menepis kuat tangan Himchan sehingga membuat si pelaku terkejut.

Nafas Youngjae terengah. Sekujur tubuhnya mendingin dan wajahnya memucat. Tanpa bicara apapun dia berlari pergi meninggalkan Himchan yang terheran dan Jaebum yang terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Jaebum langsung pada Himchan.

"Aku—hanya menyentuh bahunya saja dan tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti itu."

Telapak tangan mendarat di dahinya sendiri. Jaebum lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada Himchan sebelum dia berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Youngjae. Oke, ini murni kesalahan Jaebum.

"Himchan, maaf sebelumnya aku lupa mengatakan ini. Youngjae punya phobia," jelas Jaebum.

Kepala Himchan memiring dan memandang Jaebum bingung. "Phobia apa?"

" _Haphephobia."_

 **。。。。。。**

Youngjae menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak mempedulikan Daehyun yang mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Seperti ada sensasi menjijikkan yang menjalar dari bahu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Selimut di atas kasur ditariknya hingga menutupi tubuhnya.

Youngjae meringkuk. Menangis di balik selimutnya.

Jujur, hal itu membuat Daehyun kebingungan. Cueknya pada Youngjae tadi bukannya karena dia tidak ingin Youngjae berada di dekatnya, tapi karena Jaebum mengatakan padanya kalau Youngjae tidak ingin ruang privasinya diusik. Hal itu membuat Daehyun penasaran karena Jaebum tidak mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya.

Kamar itu begitu sepi. Hanya isak tangisan Youngjae yang terdengar di telinga Daehyun dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Buku di tangannya kini ia letakkan bersama tumpukan buku lain. Berjongkok kemudian menarik sebuah kontainer besar yang dia letakkan di bawah kasurnya.

Kontainer itu diisi banyak cemilan, mulai dari yang manis hingga yang pedas. Juga ada beberapa botol besar minuman berbagai rasa. Daehyun mengambil sebungkus roti stroberi dan sebotol jus jeruk dari sana kemudian menghampiri Youngjae.

"Youngjae- _ssi_." Daehyun memanggil Youngjae. Kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang bergeser turun. Menunggu Youngjae untuk keluar dari selimutnya.

Tak lama isakan Youngjae terhenti. Perlahan dia menyibak selimut kemudian menyeka air matanya. Youngjae duduk. Memperhatikan Daehyun yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Apa?"

"Makanlah." Daehyun meletakkan roti dan jus tersebut di atas nakas milik Youngjae lalu kembali untuk membereskan kontainernya setelah mengeluarkan sebungkus _steamed cheecake_ dan cola.

Youngjae melirik ke arah roti tersebut. Tidak mengerti kenapa Daehyun memberikan itu padanya.

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Nanti juga butuh." Daehyun memakan _cheesecake_ nya santai.

Dan saat itu juga perut Youngjae berbunyi keras. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Segera saja dia mengambil roti itu dan memakannya perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka orang lain merusak privasimu. Tapi kuharap kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku," ujar Daehyun, "Aku teman sekamarmu."

Daehyun berbicara panjang lebar dan itu membuat Youngjae sedikit terkejut. Padahal tadinya Daehyun terlihat tidak mempedulikan keadaannya sama sekali, tapi sekarang malah perhatian seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak sekarang,"

"Kapanpun." Daehyun menenggak habis colanya kemudian menarik selimutnya. Suara mendengkur halus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Daehyun sudah tertidur pulas dalam hitungan detik.

Youngjae menunduk. Tersenyum miris. Dikasihani seperti itu benar-benar membuat Youngjae merasa sakit.

"Seandainya phobia ini tidak ada."

Tangan Youngjae menyentuh kembali bahunya. Rasa jijik itu masih tersisa di sana.

Youngjae benar-benar takut.

Dia takut jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh tubuhnya seperti tadi.

Youngjae takut akan sentuhan tangan orang lain.

 _Haphephobia_ ini, masa lalunya, benar-benar membuat Youngjae merasa hancur.

 **。。。。。。**

 _ **To be continued**_

 **。。。。。。**

 **First chapter selesai!**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang mau baca dan komen ff ini. Saya tahu fanfic saya banyak kekurangan dibanding fanfic lain. Tapi saya mencoba sebaik mungkin hehe.**

 **Thanks banget buat yang udah komen kemarin. Jangan lupa komen dan krisarnya di setiap chapter ya.**

 **Tunggu terus update fanfic ini tiap hari sabtu/malam minggu.**

 **See you :3**


	3. 02

Cahaya matahari pagi menyapa mata Youngjae dengan ramahnya. Menggeliat di kasur dan enggan untuk beranjak dari sana. Si manis itu merasa ingin menikah saja dengan kasur karena berpikir kasur tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Oke. Itu hanya khayalan Youngjae semata. Menikah dengan kasur itu adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit berperang dengan dinginnya udara pagi dengan selimut biru tebalnya, Youngjae berhasil bebas dari dekapan hangat kasur yang penuh cinta.

Oke. _Ngawur._

Berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata hingga benar-benar terbuka lalu melirik jam analog yang menggantung indah di dinding. Baru pukul setengah enam pagi, tapi teman sekamarnya sudah tidak ada di kasur.

Telinganya mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Entah si pelaku sedang mandi atau melakukan ritual panggilan alam di pagi hari.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu menyentuh lantai. Youngjae berdiri lalu merenggangkan otot badan dan tenggorokannya. Mengeluarkan nada-nada yang indah yang mengundang aura menyegarkan di pagi hari.

Hal lain yang perlu diketahui dari Youngjae adalah dia memiliki suara tenor yang sangat indah dan stabil. Sejak kecil dia selalu berlatih menyanyi tanpa bantuan mentor dan sering meraih juara di lomba-lomba yang dia ikuti. Youngjae juga sudah memutuskan akan bergabung dengan paduan suara nanti.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Daehyun keluar dari sana. Hanya dengan selembar _boxer_ tanpa mengenakan atasan. Tetesan permata mengalir jatuh dari rambut hitamnya yang basah. Konyolnya, kacamata masih bertengger di hidung Daehyun.

"Pagi."

Daehyun menyapa sambil mengeringkan rambut basah dengan handuk yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Kau mandi dengan kacamatamu?" tanya Youngjae. Dia tertawa geli.

"Ah." Daehyun menyentuh kacamatanya yang buram karena buliran air masih ada di sana. "Oh... lupa."

Hanya itu reaksi yang Daehyun keluarkan dan itu membuat Youngjae merasa kesal. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi dia mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Daehyun yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

 **。。。。。。**

Youngjae bertemu Daehyun lagi saat melewati ruang guru untuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Sepertinya Daehyun juga baru saja melakukan hal yang sama mengingat mereka pindah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kakinya berjalan mendekati Pak Guru Bang—Bang Yongguk—yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas miliknya. Berkas itu hanya dilihat-lihat sekilas lalu dimasukkan ke laci mejanya.

Yongguk memang tidak banyak bicara dan terlihat menyeramkan. Banyak murid yang tidak ingin mendekat pada guru olahraga meraka tersebut. Tapi Youngjae terlihat santai saja ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau susul Daehyun. Dia sudah ke sini duluan tadi," ujar Yongguk lalu mengembalikan _map_ milik Youngjae. "Tunggu di depan kelas 1-3."

"Baik, Pak."

Membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan pelan keluar ruang guru. Youngjae menghela nafas begitu tahu dia dan Daehyun akan berada di kelas yang sama. Yang berarti mereka akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak.

Youngjae tidak suka itu.

Tidak, tidak. Bukannya Youngjae membenci Daehyun atau apa. Hanya saja dia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin malam saat Youngjae menangis di hadapan Daehyun. Dia takut Daehyun akan mengatakannya pada orang lain dan malah jadi Youngjae yang diolok-olok.

Terima nasib saja sekarang. Toh, memang dari awal hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang kan?

Suara langkah kakinya bergema ketika dia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kelas 1-3 yang berada di lantai dua gedung baru. Ketika sudah dekat, langkah kakinya menjadi perlahan ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing kecil di depan kelas.

"Jung Daehyun...?"

Matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Daehyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggelitiki perut kucing yang terus saja mencakarnya karena sebal. Setelah kucing itu berhasil kabur, Daehyun berdiri dan kembali ke ekspresi awalnya Dingin.

"Anak itu _bipolar?"_

 **。。。。。。**

Bel baru saja berbunyi pukul setengah satu siang tadi, menandakan kalau para siswa sudah boleh istirahat makan siang. Youngjae masih berada di tempat duduknya yang berada di sudut kiri kelas. Tepat di belakang tempat duduk Daehyun.

Dia heran kenapa harus di dekat anak itu?

Seperti biasa, dia menunggu Jaebum untuk menjemputnya dan makan siang bersama dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya juga, Jaebum terlambat dari waktu yang dia sendiri janjikan. Youngjae sudah terbiasa, namun tetap saja kesal dengan kelakuan Jaebum yang satu itu.

Waktu makan siang memang masih lama. Mereka diberi waktu satu setengah jam. Tapi tetap saja, Youngjae sudah keburu kelaparan dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke kantin lebih dulu sebelum Jaebum.

"Aku akan menendang pantatnya nanti," umpatnya kesal.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantin, ada rasa risih yang Youngjae rasakan ketika hampir semua mata murid menuju ke arahnya. Sesekali mereka berbisik kecil.

Tapi Youngjae bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _Dia yang menepis tangan Himchan-_ sunbae _kemarin di kantin asrama."_

" _Wah, padahal seharusnya dia merasa beruntung bisa dekat dengan Himchan. Himchan kan salah satu dari tiga murid poluler di sini."_

" _Sombong sekali dia."_

" _Aku tidak akan terima kalau dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Minhyun!"_

Youngjae mendengus geli. Ini mulut laki-laki atau perempuan, sih, yang sedang membicarakan dia?

Tanpa mempedulikan omongan mereka, Youngjae terus berjalan hingga dia tiba di kantin. Syukurlah kantin sudah tidak terlalu ramai karena antrian sudah berkurang sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Setelah mengambil kupon paket makan siang yang dia inginkan, Youngjae memberikan kupon tersebut dan membayarnya. Dia memilih paket A yang isinya adalah nasi kare, salad buah dan sekotak susu stroberi. Selama menunggu, matanya menjelajah ke arah kantin.

Kantin itu cukup luas dan terdapai dua lantai. Di lantai bawah mejanya berbentuk persegi panjang sedangkan di atas berbentuk bulat dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinganya. Dominasi warnanya juga cukup sederhana. Biru langit dan putih.

Setelah mendapat nampan miliknya, Youngjae memutuskan untuk makan di lantai dua karena tempat itu lumayan sepi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Jung Daehyun yang sedang makan di pojokan dengan dua piring nasi kare di atas mejanya.

Yang membuat kaget Youngjae bukanlah porsi makannya, tapi sejak kapan dia berada di kantin sedangkan Youngjae sendiri melihat dia berada di dalam kelas beberapa waktu lalu.

Daehyun seperti hantu.

Youngjae memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari Daehyun. Melewati segerombolan orang yang sedang berkumpul dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

Setelah mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi, Youngjae mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya. Baru saja dia sedikit menikmati waktu sendirinya yang berharga. Seseorang menaruh nampan dan duduk di sampingnya.

Gerakan Youngjae terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak melihat siapa yang datang ke sana. Pemuda itu memakai atribut berwarna hijau yang berarti dia berada di tingkat tiga. Wajahnya tampan dan terlihat ramah.

"Siapa?" tanya Youngjae sinis.

Pemuda itu malah tersenyum dan duduk di samping Youngjae tanpa tahu ada tatapan menusuk yang terarah ke mereka berdua.

"Aku Minhyun," katanya singkat. Minhyun mengambil sumpit lalu menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Makan dengan santai.

Youngjae mengernyit, tak nyaman makan di samping orang yang dia tidak kenal. Terlebih Minhyun duduk di sana tanpa permisi pada Youngjae. Tapi begitu Youngjae tahu dia di tingkat tiga, si manis itu tidak ingin mencari gara-gara.

"Maaf, aku mau cari tempat duduk lain," ujarnya sopan lalu berdiri dan mengangkat nampannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau duduk di sini bersamaku?"

Tatapan mata Minhyun membuat Youngjae takut. Memang Minhyun memiliki wajah yang tampan sekaligus cantik seperti Himchan, namun ada hal lain yang membedakan mereka berdua.

Himchan terlihat seperti mentari yang hangat sedangkan Minhyun terlihat seperti bulan yang dingin.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Ternyata benar rumor yang dikatakan anak-anak," ujar Minhyun memotong kata-kata Youngjae, "Kau menolak untuk dekat dengan orang lain."

Astaga, siapa yang membuat rumor seperti itu?

Belum ada seharian dia berada di sekolah dan kini rumor aneh sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Dia juga belum mempunyai teman selain Jaebum dan... Daehyun? Tapi kenapa semua murid di sana menyimpulkan sesuatu seenak jidat mereka saja?

"Biar kukatakan sesuatu, Minhyun- _sunbae_ —"

"Tidak Yoo Youngjae, tidak perlu." Minhyun berdiri lalu tersenyum manis pada Youngjae. Jemari lentik itu terulur untuk menyentuh ujung rambut Youngjae, namun dengan cepat ditepis. "Bahkan kau tidak mau disentuh seujung rambutpun?"

"Hhh..."

"Begini, Youngjae-ah. Semua orang di sini ingin bersikap baik padamu. Ingin berteman denganmu. Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau tidak akan dapat teman, benar? Jangan bersikap sombong. Bahkan niatku untuk berteman denganmu sudah hilang sekarang."

Minhyun mengangkat nampannya lalu berjalan melewati Youngjae begitu saja. Mata Youngjae masih menatap punggung Minhyun yang berjalan menjauh. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang entah kemana. Lagi. Kemarin dia hanya makan roti pemberian Daehyun dan siang ini nafsu makannya harus menghilang.

Bukannya mau bersikap sombong pada orang lain. Hanya saja Youngjae ingin orang lain benar-benar mengenalnya tanpa menghakimi lebih dulu. Butuh sebuah proses panjang untuk menjadi seorang teman. Sedangkan mereka kebanyakan menyimpulkan sesuatu berdasarkan kesan pertama yang mereka dapatkan. Menyebalkan.

Youngjae kembali duduk. Mengaduk-ngaduk nasi kare dengan sendok di tangannya. Sesekali menyuapi nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya sedikit-sedikit. Setidaknya dia harus menghabiskannya.

"Yoo Youngjae?"

 _Oh shit!_

Baru saja Youngjae mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali. Seseorang kini sudah mengganggunya lagi. Sendok di tangannya di lemparkan ke atas piring dengan kasar. Giginya sudah beradu karena kesal. Matanya menatap pada pemuda berdasi merah mudah yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa?!" tanya Youngjae kasar.

"Astaga, dia kasar sekali pada Seonho!"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara sekasar itu pada Seonho!"

Ternyata pemuda bernama Seonho itu tidak sendiri. Dia bersama para... pengikut? Budak? Entahlah. Youngjae tidak peduli.

Seonho memberikan gestur tangan pada pengikutnya agar mereka diam. Seonho tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap Youngjae.

"Yoo Youngjae dari kelas 1-3, kan?" tanyanya ramah.

Mengangguk pelan. Tidak bertanya ataupun berbicara. Dia malas berdebat seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Minhyun tadi. Capek.

"Hei, Youngjae." Seonho menarik piring nasi kare Youngjae ke tangannya. "Seonho sebenarnya ingin berteman denganmu. Tidak peduli dengan rumor yang mereka bilang kemarin."

Youngjae masih tidak menatap Seonho. Biarkan saja bocah itu berkicau di hadapannya.

"Tapi melihat Youngjae begitu pada Minhyun- _sunbae_ tadi, Seonho jadi tidak suka!"

Kali ini Seonho membentaknya. Youngjae menatap Seonho jengah. Dia ingin segera pergi dari saa dan membeli sesuatu untuk pengganti makan siangnya. Tapi Seonho dan pengikutnya menghalangi jalan untuk keluar.

Seonho yang merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan Youngjae kini naik darah. Sudah mengoceh panjang lebar tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Youngjae. Sama sekali.

"Jangan sombong kau!"

Seonho melemparkan piring nasi kare yang dia pegang ke arah Youngjae sekuat tenaga dengan harapan makanan itu mengotori tubuh Youngjae.

Youngjae yang menyadari itu langsung membalikkan badannya, menghindari tumpahan nasi kare itu agar tidak mengenai wajahnya. Punggungnya sih tidak masalah, asal jangan wajahnya yang kena.

 _ **SPLAASH**_

 _ **PRAAK**_

 _ **(?)**_

Piring plastik itu terjatuh ke atas lantai sedangkan isinya kini telah bertengger di punggung You—sebentar. Nasi kare itu kini bertengger di punggung orang yang menjadi tameng untuk Youngjae. Youngjae sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda berkacamata bulat itu berada dekat dengannya walaupun tidak bersentuhan. Youngjae menatap orang itu lekat seakan tak percaya dengan pemuda itu lakukan.

"Daehyun...?"

Daehyun berdiri lalu berbalik menatap Seonho. Tidak memperdulikan jas abu-abunya yang kotor karena bekas kare yang menetes-netes dari sana. Daehyun berjalan mendekati Seonho. Menarik kerah bajunya kencang dan ingin meninju wajah manis itu.

"Kau...," geramnya.

Seonho tidak berkutik, begitu juga pengikutnya. Aura yang Daehyun keluarkan kini terasa sangat menyeramkan. Tangan kiri Daehyun mengepal dan terangkat tinggi dengan niat melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Seonho.

"Daehyun! Jangan!"

Gerakan Daehyun terhenti. Perlahan dia melepaskan cengkaramannya di kerah baju Seonho. Youngjae mendekati mereka, menatap Daehyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan..."

Daehyun mengedip lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kita kembali ke asrama. Bersihkan nodanya sebelum menempel," ujar Youngjae.

Entah kenapa Daehyun menurut. Dia berjalan melewati Seonho lebih dulu sedangkan Youngjae masih menatap Seonho yang ketakutan itu dengan geram.

"Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu dari apa yang kau dengar dan kau lihat sekilas saja, Seonho- _ssi_. Kau tidak mengenalku," ujar Youngjae sinis.

Youngjae berjalan menyusul Daehyun. Meninggalkan Seonho yang kesusahan bernafas karena menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di matanya. Seonho ketakutan.

 **。。。。。。**

Daehyun melepas jas abunya dan menatapnya jijik. Kare yang menempel itu terlihat kuning dan kental seperti—err—ah sudahlah. Daehyun bisa memuntahkan dua piring nasi kare yang sudah masuk ke perutnya kalau membayangkannya.

Sedangkan Youngjae kini hanya duduk diam di kasurnya. Berkali-kali menghela nafas lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Dia menghubungi Jaebum karena pulang ke asrama lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya, hari pertama mereka dibebaskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Mereka juga tidak dipermasalahkan kalau ingin kembai ke asrama lebih dulu. Tapi dasarnya Youngjae saja yang gengsi mau keliling sekolah bersama Daehyun dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"Jangan menghela nafas terus. Nanti keberuntunganmu melayang."

Youngjae mendongak. Memperhatikan Daehyun yang sedang membersihkan jas dengan tisu di atas meja.

"Kau percaya saja pada mitos." Youngjae mendengus geli.

"Aku membacanya di buku, sih."

Lalu hening kembali menyelimuti.

Youngjae benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti cara pikir Daehyun. Terkadang orang itu terlihat cuek sekali. Namun ada saat dimana pemuda berbibir tebal itu terlihat peduli pada Youngjae dan melindunginya seperti tadi.

Youngjae bingung.

Jangan-jangan Daehyun _bipolar?_ Atau kepribadian ganda?

"Kau berpikir aku _bipolar_ atau kepribadian ganda, ya?"

Skak mat. Sekarang Daehyun seperti seorang pembaca pikiran.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepala. Melepaskan jas dan dasi merah mudanya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit putih yang menaungi kamar mereka. Dia lelah sekali hari ini.

"Daehyun..."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan jika bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki phobia?"

Daehyun menaikkan alisnya menanggapi. Tangannya masih terus membersihkan noda kare. Kali ini dengan tisu basah.

"Kau mau cerita?" tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku—"

 _ **TOK TOK**_

"Youngjae-ah, ini Jaebum!"

Youngjae mendengus ketika mendengar suara Jaebum di luar sana. Sudah meninggalkannya sendirian, sekarang malah kembali dan menganggunya.

"Nanti aku akan cerita...," ujar Youngjae.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Dia akan menunggu sampai Youngjae siap untuk bercerita.

Dan siap untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya lebih jauh pada Youngjae.

 **。。。。。。**

 _ **To be continued**_

 **。。。。。。**

 **2nd chapter update!**

 **Maaf aku jadiin Minhyun dan Seonho begitu. Aku suka mereka kok, sungguh wkwk.**

 **Gimana? Ceritanya membosankankah?**

 **Btw yang adegan karenya itu terinspirasi dari adegan Takumi-kun 1 xD**

 **Thanks for** **Kyunie** **/** **daejaeship** **/ Jung Rae Gun/ Sooya / babydaejae / hevinuna / palalu / Cito / kecebongnya youngjae / Dae / yang udah review di chapter kemarin.**

 **Tunggu lagi updatenya sabtu depan ya~**


	4. 03

Youngjae menatap sebal pada Jaebum yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil melahap sebungkus keripik pemberian Daehyun. Kenapa orang ini terlihat santai sekali makan di sana setelah membiarkannya sendiri ke kantin dan mendapatkan masalah?

Matanya beralih pada Himchan yang hanya tersenyum canggung padanya sambil sesekali memukul lengan Jaebum.

Jadi, Jaebum dan Himchan izin pulang ke asrama setelah mendengar Youngjae bermasalah dengan Minhyun dan Seonho di kantin dari anak-anak. Jujur saja Jaebum khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Youngjae, tapi setelah melihat Youngjae dengan wajah kesal di wajahnya, Jaebum merasa tenang.

Bukankah harusnya dia merasa takut?

"Youngjae-ah..."

Himchan mencoba mencarikan suasana yang dia rasa tidak enak itu. Youngjae membalas Himchan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Sangat tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat.

"Maafkan aku soal kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau— _haphephobia..._ "

"Tidak apa, _sunbae._ Aku hanya terkejut kemarin."

Tetap saja Himchan merasa bersalah. Karena kejadian di kantin asrama kemarin, Youngjae mendapat masalah di hari pertama sekolahnya. Padahal dia belum mengenal dan dikenal oleh siapapun kecuali olehnya, Jaebum dan Daehyun.

"Ah, ya. Youngjae jangan terlalu kaku padaku. Cukup panggil aku dengan namaku atau _hyung_ juga tidak masalah."

Youngjae tertawa kecil. Di saat seperti ini malah Himchan yang terlihat kaku menghadapinya. ' _Apa dia masih merasa bersalah padaku?_ ' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, Himchan- _hyung_. Mohon bantuanmu mulai sekarang."

Mata Youngjae melirik ke arah Daehyun yang ternyata melirik-lirik ke arah mereka sejak tadi. Jasnya sudah sedikit bersih tapi masih ada noda kekuningan yang menempel di sana.

Mendekati Daehyun yang kini menatap jasnya lamat-lamat. Youngjae mengulurkan tangan—meminta agar Daehyun menyerahkan jas itu padanya.

"Sini aku cuci. Sekalian dengan bajuku yg lain," tawar Youngjae.

Daehyun hanya menggumam lalu memberikan jasnya pada Youngjae. Dari sudut matanya, Jaebum melirik pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Youngjae dan Daehyun terlihat semakin akrab dalam dua hari ini. Jaebum sedikit lega melihatnya. Jarang-jarang Youngjae bisa akrab dengan orang lain dalam waktu dekat. Pertama kali kenal dengan Jaebum saja dia butuh waktu sebulan untuk bisa mengobrol leluasa.

Youngjae kecilnya sudah banyak berubah.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja sepertinya." Jaebum mengambil tisu lalu mengelap jarinya yang kotor. Lalu membuka _cola_ dan meminumnya dengan santai.

Mata Youngjae mendelik ke arah Jaebum. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu pada Youngjae tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Jaebum hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran kepada Youngjae lalu dia bangkit dari sofa.

"Maafkan aku karena aku selalu telat menemuimu," ujar Jaebum (agak) menyesal. "Kau tahu untuk keluar kelas saja sangat susah bagiku."

"Halah, alasanmu," timpal Himchan.

Bola mata Youngjae berputar malas. Kesal, sebal. Tapi, dia tidak bisa marah. Kalau dia marah, masalahnya akan semakin bertambah.

"Soal Minhyun jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia hanya penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Kau salah satunya."

Alis Youngjae naik sebelah—bingung. Apa yang membuat Minhyun harus penasaran dengannya?

"Dia itu baik, kok!" Jaebum menarik Himchan ke arah pintu. Mengajaknya untuk kembali ke sekolah. "Sudah, ya~ Dadah Youngjae!"

Dan Youngjae benar-benar ingin sekali menendang Jaebum. Sungguh. Tapi, Jaebum dan Himchan sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkannya lagi berdua bersama Daehyun yang kini sedang berkutat dengan buku sejarah—kali ini buku sejarah Perang Dunia II—di meja belajarnya.

Kalau sudah begitu, Daehyun tidak bisa diganggu. Padahal Youngjae ingin melanjutkan cerita tadi.

"Ah, sudahlah."

Youngjae menyatukan jas Daehyun dengan beberapa potong bajunya di dalam tas plastik. Mumpung noda di jas Daehyun belum benar-benar mengering, jadi dia harus mencucinya lebih cepat.

Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang keluar dari kamarnya. Buku sejarah di atas meja dia tutup begitu saja. Dia mengambil ponsel dan membuka aplikasi _browser,_ mengetikkan beberapa huruf di sana lalu kembali menghapusnya.

"Hhh..."

" _Haphephobia_ , ya..."

 **。。。。。。**

Pagi berikutnya saat hendak berangkat sekolah. Daehyun mendapati jas miliknya yang sudah kembali bersih tanpa noda. Sepertinya Youngjae benar-benar mencuci jas abu-abu tersebut. Padahal Daehyun tidak memaksa.

"Berhenti memandangi jasmu. Sudah tidak ada noda lagi di sana. Baunya juga sudah hilang."

Daehyun terkejut melihat Youngjae sudah berada di belakangnya. Youngjae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut. Hanya selembar kaos _pink_ tanpa lengan dan celana boxer 20 senti di atas lutut yang kini menempel di tubuhnya.

Setidaknya lebih mendingan daripada Daehyun yang biasa hanya keluar telanjang dada dari kamar mandi.

"Hm."

Daehyun hanya menggumam. Merapikan kemeja putih dan dasinya kemudian memakai jas. Benar saja. Wangi bunga menyeruak dari jas tersebut. Sebenarnya Daehyun tidak terlalu suka, hanya saja lebih baik seperti ini dibanding bau kare.

"Begitu saja? Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih darimu?" tanya Youngjae sebal.

Daehyun menghela nafas lalu mengambil tas merah di atas kasurnya. Sebelum dia meninggalkan Youngjae, dia sempat meninggalkan sepotong roti di atas kasur Youngjae tanpa berkata apapun.

Youngjae baru saja selesai menata rambut. _Penampilan harus tetap rapi walau suasana hatimu amburadul._ Itu motto Youngjae. Setelah puas melihat penampilannya sendiri, Youngjae beranjak dari cermin untuk mengambil tasnya di atas kasur. Dan saat itu dia menyadari—ada seonggok roti di sana.

Senyuman Youngjae terkembang entah kenapa. Dia tahu siapa yang meletakkan roti itu di sana. Sejauh ini yang Youngjae ketahui, Daehyun memanglah sosok yang aneh. Tidak bisa langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan perhatian pada orang lain.

Mungkin Daehyun malu? Entahlah.

Roti tersebut dia masukkan ke dalam saku jas dan rencananya akan dimakan saat perjalanan menuju sekolah setelah membeli susu stroberi nanti.

Mungkin hari ini akan jadi hari yang baik.

Youngjae berharap begitu.

 **。。。。。。**

Suara dari guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas tak Youngjae dengar lagi. Rasa bosan mulai menghantui setelah tiga puluh menit pelajaran dimulai. Matanya juga kini sudah beralih melihat pemandangan di sisi kiri yang tepat berada di samping jendela.

Ada sekelompok orang bermain sepak bola di sana. Dua orang diantaranya adalah Himchan dan Jaebum. Jaebum asik sendiri berlari mengejar bola. Sedangkan Himchan sedang memperhatikan—Yongguk? Himchan sedang memperhatikan Pak Yongguk yang memberikan intruksi pada murid-murid lain dan dia duduk di bangku lapangan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Himchan menoleh lalu tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan ke arah Youngjae yang memperhatikannya dari lantai dua. Senyum Himchan terkembang semangat, lalu tak lama Yongguk menepuk pundak Himchan. Berbicara sebentar kemudian Himchan mengangguk senang.

"Hm?"

Youngjae tidak mengerti kenapa Himchan terlihat begitu senang memperhatikan Pak Yongguk yang terlihat seram itu. Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Dia tidak perlu tahu.

"Youngjae."

Baru saja dia ingin mengembalikan fokusnya ke pelajaran. Seorang guru perempuan—Bu Jieun namanya—sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

"Pelajaranku membosankan?" tanyanya. Masih dengan senyuman yang terkembang.

Youngjae melotot, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ragu. Tidak berani bilang kalau penjelasan Kimia dari Bu Jieun itu memang membosankan. Namun, Bu Jieun tahu kalau Youngjae bosan dan berani mengalihkan perhatian dari kelasnya.

"Berani berbohong—"

' _ **KRIIING!'**_

Bu Jieun berdecih. Baru saja dia ingin marah, bunyi lonceng penanda istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi.

"Bawa semua buku tugas di atas meja itu ke ruangku. SEGERA!"

Setelah itu Bu Jieun langsung pergi berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Youngjae. Baru saja dia berpikir kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik dan satu kesialan sudah datang menghampirinya. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal.

Youngjae bangkit dari kursinya kasar lalu berjalan ke meja guru di depan kelasnya. Setelah merapikan buku-buku tersebut, Youngjae mencoba mengangkatnya.

Berat.

Buku-buku itu sangat berat dan tingginya hampir menghalangi pandangannya. Bagaimana dia bisa berjalan kalau seperti ini?

Youngjae berjalan sangat perlahan. Menghindari orang-orang yang berlari di koridor sambil membawa barang berat seperti ini ternyata susah sekali. Beberapa kali dia limbung dan hampir saja menjatuhkan semua buku tersebut di lantai.

Ruang guru berada di lantai satu. Tepat setelah belok sebelah kiri dari tangga dekat gedung lama. Youngjae kini sudah berada di tangga. Rasanya dia ragu mau turun. Dia masih berdiri di depan tangga, mengumpulkan niat untuk turun. Tapi, suara seseorang mengiterupsinya.

"Mau kubantu?"

Suara itu serak-serak basah. Tanpa persetujuan Youngjae, dia mengambil setengah dari buku-buku yang di bawa Youngjae ke tangannya.

Youngjae mengangguk saja. Kemudian dia berjalan mendahului pemuda yang membantunya itu menuju ruang guru. Setelah sampai. Mereka berdua langsung meletakkannya di atas meja Bu Jieun.

Melihat tidak ada keberadaan Bu Jieun di sana, Youngjae mencari kesempatan untuk keluar ruang guru sebelum dia bertemu dengan wanita galak itu dan dimarahi lagi.

"Yoo Youngjae?"

Ah, Youngjae lupa kalau ada pemuda yang membantunya tadi. Baru saja dia hendak menjauh dari ruang guru, pemuda itu sudah menahannya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Ah. Aku lupa." Youngjae menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Terima kasih... Eum?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Gigi kelincinya mencuat dari balik bibirnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya—meminta sebuah jabatan tangan.

"Namaku Daniel. Kang Daniel," katanya.

Tapi, Youngjae tidak menyambut tangan pemuda bernama Kang Daniel itu. Hanya menatap kemudian mengelus tengkuk gugup.

"Ah—Aku lupa juga. Hehe."

Daniel menarik tangan lagi. Senyuman manis masih terukir di sana. Daniel dan Youngjae bertatapan lama tanpa obrolan. Sampai akhirnya Youngjae disadarkan dengan suara perutnya yang berbunyi kencang.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Daniel. "Mau makan bersamaku?"

Youngjae mempertimbangkan tawaran Daniel. Dia sangat lapar sih, tapi dia masih belum mengenal siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini. Hanya nama saja yang Youngjae tahu. Bagaimana jika orang ini—

"—Youngjae."

Youngjae berbalik dan mendapati Daehyun di belakang dengan nafas terengah. Kacamata bulat yang menggangtung di hidungnya itu miring. Tapi Daehyun tidak peduli. Berjalan mendekati Youngjae, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Daniel yang masih tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Youngja heran.

Daehyun tidak menjawab. Matanya masih memperhatikan Daniel dengan tatapan tidak suka. Youngjae merasakan suasana menjadi tidak enak. Perlahan dia melangkah mundur.

"Daehyun... ayo ke kantin," katanya.

Daehyun mengangguk. Youngjae sudah berjalan ke arah kantin lebih dulu darinya. Senyuman Daniel memudar, matanya balas menatap Daehyun tajam.

"Jangan berani mendekatinya," bisik Daehyun penuh kekesalan.

"Hm..." Daniel mendengus. "Kita lihat nanti. Jung Daehyun."

Daehyun melangkah mundur. Meninggalkan Daniel yang menatapnya dengan senyuman sinis untuk menyusul Youngjae yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu menjauhi mereka.

Ada perasaan tidak enak saat melihat cara Daniel dan Daehyun berinteraksi dan Youngjae tidak ingin ikut campur.

Kesialan Youngjae yang kedua hari ini.

Harus berhubungan dengan seorang Kang Daniel yang entah kenapa membuatnya tidak nyaman.

 **。。。。。。**

"Jangan dekati Kang Daniel."

Pandangan Youngjae teralih dari ponselnya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam di kamar. Sejak kejadian di kantin dua hari lalu, Youngjae tidak pernah makan di kantin asrama dan meminta bibi kantin mengantarkan bagiannya ke kamar. Tentu saja Daehyun juga sama seperti Youngjae. Mau menemani katanya.

"Apa?" Youngjae bertanya pada Daehyun yang sedang fokus dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah dia tadi tidak membicarakan apapun. Pandangannya masih fokus ke ponselnya. Membaca-baca sebuah artikel.

"Jadi kau _haphephobia?_ " tanya Daehyun kali ini.

"Ya..."

Youngjae mengangguk lemah. Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menaruh ponselnya di atas kasur.

"Aku belum pernah membacanya di buku, jadi aku cari di internet," ujar Daehyun. "Kau mau menceritakan awalnya kenapa kau bisa mengidap _phobia_ ini?"

Wow. Kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Youngjae dengar dari Daehyun. Youngjae mengangguk. Dia memang sudah siap bercerita sejak kemarin. Tapi ada saja yang mengganggu mereka. Daehyun duduk di kasurnya—menghadap ke arah Youngjae. Duduk manis dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita teman sekamarnya itu.

"Jadi... sebenarnya hal ini ingin kukubur dalam-dalam. Tapi kurasa kau mau mendengarkanku tanpa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

Youngjae menutup mata. Menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Mengatur nafas agar tidak tersengal ketika dia bercerita nanti.

"Semua ini berawal dari kakak sepupuku."

 **。。。。。。**

 _ **To be continued**_

 **。。。。。。**

 **3rd chapter update. Maafkan kalau dipotong di tengah jalan ahay.**

 **Maaf telat update juga. Baru ada kuota wkwk.**

 **Thanks for Kyunie, kecebongnya youngjae, miss ngiweung, Sooya, Cito, Dae, Dhyun628, Jung Rae Gun dan hevinuna yang udah review di chapter kemarin xD**

 **Minggu depan flashback kisahnya Youngjae :3**


	5. 04

" _ **Semua ini berawal dari kakak sepupuku."**_

 **。。。。。。**

 **Youngjae Point of View**

 **。。。。。。**

Aku adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Yoo. Anak laki-laki yang di dapatkan dengan susah payah oleh Ayah dan Ibuku setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu. Kandungan Ibu sangat lemah sehingga saat hamil Ayah selalu berada di samping Ibu untuk menjaganya dan ketika aku lahir, aku selalu menjadi kebanggaan mereka.

Itulah cerita yang aku dengar ketika aku sudah berusia tujuh tahun. Ketika itu aku bertanya kenapa semua permintaanku dikabulkan oleh mereka. Iya, semua. Mainan mahal, jalan-jalan keluar negeri, dan semua kemauanku yang lain. Memang keluargaku bukan orang susah, sih.

"Kau beruntung memiliki orang tua seperti mereka."

Itu yang aku dengar dari teman-temanku yang selalu mengeluhkan soal orang tua mereka yang pelit karena tidak mau membelikan mereka mainan. Padahal seharusnya mereka bersyukur saja atas apa yang sudah mereka dapatkan. Setidaknya, mereka punya orang tua dan saudara yang berada di sisi mereka. Bukan orang tua yang selalu sibuk seperti orangtuaku.

Sebagai anak tunggal, tentunya aku sangat menginginkan sosok kakak atau adik yang bisa menemaniku. Bermain dan melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama-sama.

Dan akhirnya permintaanku dikabulkan.

Saat berusia sepuluh tahun, aku dipertemukan dengan sepupuku untuk pertama kalinya. Sosok laki-laki dewasa yang menarik semua atensiku dengan senyuman hangat dan telapak tangan besar yang mengelus kepalaku.

Kim Seokjin—atau dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Jin—adalah anak dari kakak laki-laki Ibu. Sepupu yang memiliki perbedaan usia enam tahun dan kini sedang menempuh tes perguruan tinggi.

Kata Ayah, Jin sangat pintar karena bisa lulus SMA di usianya yang masih muda. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentunya, karena aku masih berada di kelas lima SD dan belum mengerti apa itu perguruan tinggi. Jadi aku hanya mengiyakan kata-kata Ayah.

Sejauh yang aku kenal, Jin adalah sosok yang sangat baik. Dia selalu membawakan makanan ketika bermain ke rumah, mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan ketika kami sama-sama ada waktu senggang dan kadang mengantar-jemputku ke sekolah.

Dia memenuhi sosok Kakak yang selalu aku inginkan.

Aku sangat senang ketika Ayah berkata kalau aku akan tinggal bersama Jin di apartemennya sementara waktu karena orangtuaku harus pergi selama sebulan untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka yang sedang bermasalah di Jepang. Tentu saja aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut karena absen sekolah sudah terlalu banyak bolong.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Aku kan sangat menyayangi Youngjae," ujar Jin pada Ayah dan Ibuku yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan nakal! Aku janji!" seruku sambil menggenggam tangan Jin erat.

Jin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku yang tadinya di tata rapi oleh ibu. Mendengar kata-kata Jin membuat orangtuaku tersenyum lega. Berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jin dan dengan tenang meninggalkanku bersamanya.

 **。。。。。。**

"Youngjae, ayo bangun dan sarapan."

Jin mengelus rambutku, membangunkanku dari tidur yang lumayan panjang. Seharian kemarin membuatku sangat lelah. Jin mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain dari pagi hingga malam dan itu membuatku kelelahan sehingga aku tertidur lumayan lama.

Kuusap wajahku perlahan, bisa kulihat Jin tersenyum manis dan mengelus pipiku dengan telapak tangan besarnya yang hangat. Aku selalu suka saat Jin mengelus kepala dan pipiku. Benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Cuci muka, sikat gigi lalu ganti bajumu," katanya. "Aku akan menunggu di ruang makan."

Kepalaku mengangguk dan bergerak menuruti kata-kata Jin. Setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, aku mengganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana yang disiapkan Jin di atas kasur. Kaos biru bergambar beruang dan celana pendek berwarna krem yang dibelikan Jin untukku. Tidak, aku tidak memintanya, tapi, Jin bilang aku akan sangat cocok memakainya. Hehe.

Apartemen Jin terlihat sangat luas—bagiku yang berbadan mungil sekarang ini—tapi, Jin hanya tinggal seorang diri. Jin pasti sangat kesepian, sama sepertiku.

Kuhampiri Jin yang sudah menunggu di meja makan sambil menyesap teh hangat. Senyum teduh dilayangkannya padaku. Jin tidak banyak bicara saat makan—saat bermain juga dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara, sih—jadi kami selalu makan dalam keheningang. Hanya bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu di atas piring saja yang terdengar.

Selama hampir dua minggu aku tinggal bersama Jin, yang kuperlajari dari pemuda ini adalah dia memiliki senyuman yang teduh, kasih sayang dan perhatian yang luar biasa, juga dia sangat suka mengelusku. Kepala, pipi, tangan. Dia sangat suka menyentuhku dengan lembut.

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Jin selalu memperhatikanku penuh dengan kasih sayang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Bukannya aku mau protes soal ini. Hanya saja banyak yang mengganggu otak kecilku.

"Jin- _hyung_."

Jin yang tadinya fokus pada novel yang sedang dia baca kini menoleh ke arahku. Aku duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin.

"Aku penasaran," ujarku. Masih menatap Jin dalam-dalam.

"Tentang apa?" Jin mengelus rambut, "Apa tentang adikku?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Jin menutup novel dan meletakkannya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Kuminta dia bercerita tentang adik laki-lakinya.

Seperti kata Ayah waktu kami bertelepon kemarin malam, Jin berkata dia pernah memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang seumuran denganku. Namanya, Jimin. Jin sangat menyayangi Jimin dan selalu menemani Jimin kemanapun dia pergi. Bisa dibilang, Jin terlalu protektif terhadap Jimin. Semua itu dikarenakan Jimin mengidap penyakit berat. Jantung Jimin lemah sejak dia dilahirkan dan Jin merasa memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai kakak untuk menjaga Jimin.

Kata Jin, Jimin adalah anak yang sangat aktif walaupun pada akhirnya dia sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Jimin tidak pernah takut terjatuh dan terluka. Mirip sepertiku, itu kata Jin, bukan kataku.

Saat Jimin menginjak usia tujuh tahu, sakitnya menjadi semakin parah. Jin yang merasa bersalah terus menemani Jimin di rumah sakit hingga rela tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal Jin termasuk anak dengan prestasi luar biasa di sekolahnya. Dia terus-menerus menjaga Jimin agar Jimin tidak kesepian.

Hingga akhirnya, Jin harus merelakan Jimin untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Jimin menutup mata dalam genggaman tangan Jin.

Jin frustasi.

Selama setahun dia terus mengurung diri. Lari dari dunia kejam yang telah merebut Jimin darinya. Jimin yang selalu menjadi alasan Jin untuk hidup selama tiga belas tahun ini, kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi akhirnya Jin kembali bangkit karena dia harus tetap menjalani hidupnya. Dia harus tetap hidup untuk Jimin, itu yang Jimin minta pada Jin sebelum dia pergi.

"Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Youngjae," kata Jin padaku yang menangis mendengar ceritanya. "Aku kembali menemukan sosok harus yang aku lindungi."

Tangan Jin lagi-lagi mengelus rambutku lalu membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tubuh kecilku membalas pelukan Jin seerat mungkin. Mencoba untuk menarik kesepian yang mengelilingi hatinya.

Dalam hatiku sendiri aku berjanji, kalau aku akan terus menemani Jin .

 **。。。。。。**

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh dari lorong sekolah. Dobrakan pintu yang kencang membuatku terkejut. Kulihat sosok Jin yang terengah-engah, keringat juga bercucuran di dahinya.

"Youngjae! Kau tak apa?" tanya Jin panik saat melihat betis kiriku yang dibalut perban.

Aku menyungging senyum cerah agar Jin tidak khawatir. Menggerakkan kakiku seperti biasa walaupun terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" seruku.

Tapi Jin tidak percaya semudah itu. Dia menghampiriku lalu memelukku dengat sangat erat. Bisa kurasakan getaran hebat di tubuh Jin yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sepertinya Jin buru-buru datang ke sekolahku sejak guru menelpon dan mengatakan kalau aku jatuh dari atas pohon dan betis kiriku terluka. Padahal lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi, melihat Jin sekhawatir ini aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan hal berbahaya lagi..." bisiknya lirih.

Bisa kurasakan seragam sekolahku mendadak basah. Jin menangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Youngjae..."

Dan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Aku semakin tidak bisa meninggalkan Jin sendirian.

Sejak saat itu Jin semakin protektif padaku. Dia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk keluar dan bermain di taman bersama teman-teman. Mengantar-jemput ke sekolah setiap hari dan mengurungku di apartemennya setelah itu. Awalnya aku biasa saja. Teman-temanku juga satu per satu menghilang. Aku masih tetap biasa saja.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini tatapan Jin membuatku merasa risih. Mata sayunya sering menatapku lamat-lamat. Kadang saat aku hampir terlayang dalam tidur, bisa kurasakan Jin yang menghampiriku dan mengelus rambutku. Aku berpikir, mungkin Jin benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan sosok adiknya untuk yang kedua kali.

Dua minggu terakhir aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Sentuhan Jin semakin intens—maksudku, semakin tidak biasa. Kadang dia suka mengelus bahuku, memintaku untuk tidur bersamanya. Kadang juga saat bermain _playstation_ , dia suka meminta agar aku duduk di pangkuannya.

Aku tidak bermasalah, tapi, Jin suka sekali menyentuh di bagian yang aneh-aneh. Awalnya dia suka melingkarkan lengan di perutku. Dan akhirnya semakin sering mengelus pahaku. Kalau aku menolak, dia pasti akan meremas pahaku gemas.

"Youngjae jangan menolak," bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam. Aku tidak suka.

Aku meronta dalam pelukannya, berlari ke dalam kamar setelah terbebas lalu mengunci pintu kamarku.

Aku takut. Takut pada Jin yang menjadi seperti itu.

 **。。。。。。**

Senang atau sedih. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Orangtuaku akan menjemputku nanti sore untuk pulang kerumah. Ya, pekerjaan mereka telah selesai dan kemarin malam mereka kembali ke Korea. Aku merasa lega karena bisa bertemu dengan orangtuaku lagi. Tapi, Jin?

Jin terlihat muram sejak pagi dan aku tidak berani menyapanya. Bahkan saat dia mengantarku ke sekolah juga dia tidak berkata apa-apa selain dia tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini karena ada urusan mendadak. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan turun dari mobilnya.

Saat aku kembali ke apartemen Jin setelah pulang sekolah, aku agak terkejut melihat sepatu Jin yang terletak berantakan di depan rak sepatu. Aku masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Jin sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan yang sangat kusut.

"Jin- _hyun?"_

Dia menoleh saat kupanggil. Senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya, lalu dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Youngjae..."

Entah kenapa, aku refleks berjalan mundur. Jin semakin dekat dan saat aku hendak berlari, dia menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Jangan pergi."

Lalu dia menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan kasar membanting tubuhku ke atas ranjangnya. Tentu saja, aku gemetar ketakutan. Ingin berteriak, namun suaraku tercekat. Jin memelukku erat dan kuat sehingga aku tidak bisa kabur. Aku meronta, namun tetap kalah tenaga.

"Aku akan menjadikan Youngjae milikku selamanya."

Telapak tangan yang biasanya hangat itu tak lagi kurasakan. Tangan kanan Jin menahan kedua tanganku sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba masuk ke dalam kaos hijau yang kupakai. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di perpotongan leherku.

Aku takut, kesal... Jijik.

Sentuhan tangan itu membuatku merasa jijik.

"Youngjae-ah... jangan pergi..."

Air mataku terus mengalir ketika mendengarnya merapalkan namaku. Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun tubuhku tak berhenti meronta.

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar. Samar-samar bisa kulihat Ayah dan Ibuku yang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut di ambang pintu kamar Jin. Pegangan Jin di tubuhku melemah.

"Kurang ajar!"

Ayah menarik tubuh Jin dan menghempaskannya dengan keras ke dinding. Jin tidak melawan saat Ayah menampar pipinya. Kulihat Jin hanya diam dan terduduk lemas. Membenamkan wajah di balik lututnya yang terlipat.

Aku masih duduk gemetar di atas kasur. Air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir membasahi wajahku. Kutepis tangan Ibu yang tadinya ingin memeluk dan menenangkanku. Ibu diam walau air mata mengalir tak kalah banyak di wajah cantiknya.

"Akan kulaporkan kejadian ini pada Ayahmu." Ancam Ayah. Tapi, Jin masih tetap diam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ayo, Youngjae. Kita pulang." Suara lembut ibu membujukku untuk bangkit.

Turun dari kasur, kutatap wajah Jin yang terlihat sangat menyesal. Ayah dan Ibu berjalan di belakangku. Sebelum aku keluar dari apartemen Jin, aku bisa melihatnya yang hendak berlari menghampiriku.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"YOUNGJAE! YOUNGJAE!"

Teriakan penuh rasa sakit itu masih menggema di telingaku, membuatku ingin kembali dan memeluk tubuh Jin erat. Tapi ada rasa aneh yang menggerogotiku.

Sentuhan Jin terasa sangat menjijikkan.

Dan menakutkan.

 **。。。。。。**

 _ **To be continued**_

 **。。。。。。**

 **Fansnya Jin, maafkan aku aaaaaaaaaa. Soalnya gak tau lagi siapa yang mau dijadiin sepupu Youngjae, jadi aku memutuskan untuk jadiin si Jin sama Jimin aja xD**

 **Jangan kutuk aku aaaa.**

 **Oke, thanks yang mau baca sampe chapter ini. Thanks juga yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Aku terharu fanfic ini ternyata masih ada yang baca hehe.**

 **Oke, jangan lupa reviewnya ya xD**

 **Love you~**


	6. 05

Hening merayap di langit-langit kamar dan menyerang ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Daehyun dan cetikan kuku dari Youngjae yang terlihat gugup di atas kasurnya.

Mata bulatnya menerawang, mengingat sosok Jin yang sebenarnya dia rindukan, tapi, rasa takut yang lebih besar menyelimutinya.

"Maaf karena memintamu menceritakan hal ini," ucap Daehyun pelan sekali.

"Hm." Mengusap matanya yang mendadak terasa panas. "Setidaknya ada tempat aku bercerita selain dengan orangtuaku dan Jaebum."

Manik Daehyun bergerak gusar. Takut-takut jikalau Youngjae tiba-tiba menangis seperti kemarin. Menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis adalah salah satu kelemahan pemuda berkacamata tebal itu. Meraih tisu di nakas, kemudian Daehyun meletakkannya di sisi Youngjae. Persiapan kalau air mata Youngjae sudah mengalir, pikirnya.

Setelah mendengar banyak hal dari mulut Youngjae membuat Daehyun penasaran tentang bagaimana nasib Jin setelah itu. Dengan gugup, dia mengajukan pertanyaan pada Youngjae untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Maaf kalau lagi-lagi aku lancang," ujarnya, "Bagaimana nasib Jin setelah itu?"

Pertanyaan itu melukiskan sebuah senyuman pilu di wajah manis Youngjae. Menyentuh satu titik di dada Daehyun yang mendadak terasa nyeri saat melihatnya. Senyuman yang tak ingin Daehyun lihat dari Youngjae.

"Jin meninggal dunia di rumah sakit jiwa," jawab Youngjae. "Depresi dan menjadi gila. Itu yang kudengar dari orangtuanya."

Getaran kembali menerjang Youngjae, membawanya kembali ke ruang nostalgia. Dimana Youngjae kecil menangis kencang melihat sosok Jin yang terbaring kaku di dalam peti kayu bersama tumpukan bunga lili dan mawar putih. Luka yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan, juga warna kebiruan di leher pucatnya, menandakan berapa banyak usaha yang pemuda itu lakukan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Terbayang bagaimana suara yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh keputusasaan dan air mata yang mengalir dalam tangis setiap malam. Jin pasti ketakutan dan kesepian di sana. Di rumah sakit jiwa tempat dimana Jin memutuskan untuk menyudahi semuanya. Meletakkan semua beban di pundaknya dan melangkah menyusul adiknya.

"Jika saat itu aku tidak meninggalkan Jin sendirian..."

Setelah kejadian itu, butuh waktu lama bagi Youngjae untuk menjadi histeris. Berbulan-bulan dia diam hingga akhirnya bom waktu meledak. Youngjae menangis dalam diam dengam lembaran tisu pemberian Daehyun di tangannya.

Dan malam ini, disaksikan sepasang mata Daehyun yang mengintip dari kacamata tebalnya, Youngjae terlelap dalam air mata. Dia lelah menangis hingga dia tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

"Hei, izinkan aku menjagamu."

 **。。。。。。**

Manik itu menerawang langit malam dari balik tirai tipis yang bergerak tertiup angin. Begitu kosong, tak ada kilat kehidupan. Pemuda itu juga tersenyum entah pada siapa. Tak ada siapapun di luar sana.

"Hei."

Kepalanya bergerak ketika merasa di panggil. Daniel mendekati pemuda berambut segelap malam itu dan berjongkok di depannya. Meraih tangan pemuda itu lalu menggenggam tangannya seerat mungkin. Pemuda itu berjengit aneh, mata kucingnya seakan tidak mengenali sosok bersurai madu di hadapannya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Daniel tersenyum lembut, mengusap jemari dingin itu dengan jempolnya perlahan.

"Kang Daniel. Teman sekamarmu, _Hyung._ "

"Ah! Daniel."

"Ya, ini aku."

Tangan pemuda itu terlepas lalu meraih wajah Daniel. Membawa Daniel mendekat padanya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi gembil si pemilik gigi kelinci. Daniel tertawa kecil lalu memeluk pinggang kurus pemuda itu, kepalanya disandarkan di atas paha.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar tadi."

"Hm... tidak apa~ Seongwoo- _hyung."_

Pemuda itu―Seongwoo―mengusap helaian rambut Daniel penuh kasih sayang. Sesekali tersenyum melihat betapa manjanya beruang besar itu.

"Tadi... aku bertemu Daehyun," bisik Daniel.

Kepala Seongwoo memiring, matanya seakan bertanya siapa pemilik nama yang Daniel sebutkan tadi. Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya walau nama itu terdengar familiar baginya. Pemilik nama Daehyun di Korea bukan cuma satu orang, kan?

"Sepertinya Kakek memindahkannya ke sekolah ini," ujar Daniel lagi, "kuharap dia tidak tahu _Hyung_ ada disini."

"Kenapa kalau dia tahu aku di sini?" tanya Seongwoo.

Daniel lebih memilih bungkam. Dia bangkit, menggendong tubuh kurus Seongwoo dan membawanya ke atas kasur. Seongwoo membiasakan tubuhnya merasakan empuknya kasur asrama mereka sedangkan Daniel duduk di sampingnya. Mengelus rambut Seongwo, menunggu Seongwoo terlelap.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm?"

Daniel menggeleng, merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Seongwoo singkat. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil yang selalu dia berikan pada Seongwoo sebelum tidur.

"Jangan sakit lagi," bisik Daniel. "Selamat tidur."

Seongwoo mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata Daniel, tapi, lebih baik dia diam ketimbang harus bertanya lebih banyak. Otaknya cukup lelah mengingat-ingat nama yang tadi Daniel sebutkan.

Daniel memastikan Seongwoo tertidur lebih dulu sebelum dirinya. Kebiasaan yang Daniel lakukan sejak Seongwoo mengalami kejadian di masa lalu yang membuatnya trauma.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Daehyun bertemu denganmu, Seongwoo," katanya. Sekali lagi dia menggenggam jemari Seongwoo dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir pemuda yang sedang tertidur di sana.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyakitimu lagi."

 **。。。。。。**

Tangan Daehyun meraba huruf demi huruf yang tercetak di atas kertas usang di hadapannya.

 _Haphephobia bisa hilang jika pengidap haphephobic menginginkannya. Pengobatan paling populer untuk ini adalah menemui psikolog, psikiater dan hipnoterapis._

"Hipnoterapis?"

Daehyun menelisik lagi isi buku tersebut ketika mengingat bahwa pengobatan hipnoterapis biasa hanya bersifat sementara. Meskipun seorang hipnoterapis dapat mengubah alam bawah sadar si penderita, tetap saja setitik ingatan dapat merusak pengobatannya. Daehyun pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya.

 _Penderita harus diperkenalkan dengan saran dan ide-ide positif setelah menemukan masalah pemicu phobia tersebut. Saran tersebut dapat digunakan untuk membantu membuat perubahan yang diinginkan, salah satunya mengatasi ketakutan sentuhan._

"Apa mungkin aku bisa mencoba membantu menyembuhkannya?" Daehyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang menutup lalu membuka.

"Mencoba membantu orang lain dengan keadaanmu yang menyedihkan itu?"

Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan Daehyun hingga membuatnya berpaling dari buku. Hampir menggeram melihat sosok yang dia kenali itu kini menghampiri dan duduk tepat di depannya.

Suasana perpustakaan seakan menegang seakan akan ada bom yang akan meledak kapan saja di sana. Untung hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua sehingga tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihat.

Kang Daniel mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat tatapan tak bersahabat dari Daehyun.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah sejak saat itu," kata Daniel.

"Kau yang terlalu banyak berubah, Kang Daniel," desis Daehyun. "Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Masih berani bertanya?" Daniel menaikkan alis, lalu tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan riang, "kau mungkin sudah melupakan hal itu sejak lama, Daehyun."

"Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga menyebabkan Seongwoo _-hyung_ menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan, bukan? Semua hal yang kau sebabkan karena kelakukan sok pahlawannu itu," ujar Daniel santai.

Daehyun jengah. Dia berdiri lalu membantingkan buku di tangannya hingga hampir mengenai wajah Daniel, tapi untungnya buku itu mendarat di atas meja. Daniel tertawa geli, dia juga berdiri tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun dari Daehyun.

"Kebahagiaan siapa lagi yang akan kau rebut, sepupuku?"

"Diam!" Daehyun mendekat. Meraih kerah seragam yang menempel di tubuh Daniel. "Mulutmu tak berhak menghakimiku."

"Hm~"

Daniel hanya mengulum senyum ketika Daehyun menyentakkan tangannya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Betapa senang dia mengganggu sepupu kesayangannya itu. Mengingat betapa dekatnya mereka dulu, Daniel hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Daehyun telah merenggut hal yang dia sayangi. Setidaknya, Daniel tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi.

Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **。。。。。。**

"Kau benar, _Hyung_! Pasta ini enak sekali!"

Youngjae berseru senang dengan mulut penuh makanan. Himchan yang sedang sibuk dengan bahan masakan lain di tangannya hanya tertawa kecil melihat keimutan Youngjae. Pipinya terlihat begitu bulat, membuat Himchan ingin mencubitinya. Tapi tentunya dia tidak bisa.

"Benar, kan? Aku memang pandai sekali memasak!"

Himchan berkata dengan percaya dirinya. Hobinya yang satu ini memang menguntungkan. Dia bisa menghemat uangnya untuk membeli bahan masakan dibanding membeli makan di kantin yang cukup mahal.

Himchan bukan berasal dari keluarga yang terlalu berada. Dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini juga karena mendapatkan beasiswa yang susah payah dia kejar. Bersyukur juga karena kebanyakan murid di sini tidak terlalu peduli dengan status sosial orang lain. Tapi memang kadang ada saja yang mulutnya nyinyir seperti perempuan.

Himchan yang keibuan saja tidak seperti itu.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Himchan. Menyodorkan sepiring puding pada Youngjae yang langsung di lahap oleh si manis itu.

"Kembali ke kamarku, mungkin? Ada tugas dari Bu Jieun yang belum kuselesaikan," ujar Youngjae. "Bu Jieun galak. Aku jadi takut kalau tugasku tidak selesai. Beda sekali dengan Pak Yongguk."

Himchan tersenyum ketika mendengar keluhan Youngjae. Memang benar, di balik wajah cantik bak malaikat Bu Jieun terdapat jiwa penuh kekejaman yang dapat membuat para lelaki ketakutan. Berbanding jauh dengan Pak Yongguk yang memiliki wajah seram namun berhati malaikat. Senyumnya juga indah. Himchan ambyar rasanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan dan kembali ke kamarmu. Jangan sampai terlalu larut. Daehyun pasti menunggumu," ujar Himchan.

Youngjae tertawa, menyuapkan potongan puding terakhir ke dalan mulutnya lalu dengan cepat meneguk jus mangga di gelasnya. Ternyata tidak buruk juga berteman dengan Himchan, perutnya bisa jadi sekenyang ini. Dia jadi merasa bersalah soal yang lalu-lalu.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_! Doakan tugasku selesai tepat waktu," seru Youngjae seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lalu dia berlari keluar menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kadang Youngjae ingin mengeluh kenapa jarak antara kamarnya dan Himchan terlalu jauh. Beda satu lantai, tapi cukup melelahkan karena harus naik-turun tangga. Belum lagi kamar Himchan terletak di ujung lorong dan lumayan jauh dari tangga. _Lift_ hanya boleh digunakan untuk membawa barang-barang berat saat pindah kamar dan sampah.

Youngjae berjalan menyusuri tangga. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk di tangga sambil menatap kearah bulan yang bersinar terang dibalik jendela besar yang terpasang hampir di setiap dinding. Bahkan di tangga juga.

Agak terkejut rasanya ketika pemuda itu bangkit dan berbalik. Menatap Youngjae yang terdiam terpesona. Kulit putih dengan beberapa bekas luka yang tertimpa cahaya bulan, bibir tipis yang mengulas senyuman tak kalah tipis juga tatapan mata yang begitu lembut. Apa dia tidak kedinginan berada di luar kamar hanya dengan selembar kaus lengan pendek abu-abu yang menutupi tubuh kurusnya sedangkan angin musim gugur berhembus kencang di luar sana.

Tanpa sadar Youngjae membuka jaketnya, mendekat lalu menyampirkannya di bahu kecil pemuda itu. Tetap berhati-hati agar tidak bersentuhan.

"Biarkan dirimu tetap hangat," ujar Youngjae lembut.

"Terima kasih," katanya pelan. "Namaku Ong Seongwoo."

"Aku Yoo Youngjae. Kau bisa kembalikan jaket itu kapan saja."

Lalu Youngjae berlalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Tak dia sangka dinginnya semenusuk ini. Youngjae jadi rindu penghangat ruangan di kamarnya.

"Yoo Youngjae..."

 **。。。。。。**  
 _ **To be continued?**_  
 _ **。。。。。。**_

 **Sorry for very late update.**  
 **Kuotaku tidak mencukupi aaaa /menangis**

 **Thanks for reading this story. I'll love you so much guys**

 **Oke, review? 😘**


	7. 06

"Hipnoterapi?"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh. Dia dan Youngjae sedang makan siang kantin. Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Daehyun terus menempel pada Youngjae. Takut-takut kalau akan ada yang mengganggu Youngjae, seperti Daniel misalnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dan tidak berhasil," ujar Youngjae.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu itu, Youngjae mendapatkan perawatan rutin dari dokter juga psikolog. Berkali-kali menjalani berbagai macam terapi termasuk hipnoterapi, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Coret hipnoterapi dari daftar Daehyun.

"Sudah mencoba terapi yang lain?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

Nasi goreng kimchinya sudah habis. Dia lanjut memakan roti yang dibawa di sakunya. Youngjae yang baru saja makan satu piring sudah kenyang melihat porsi makan Daehyun yang luar biasa.

"Terlalu takut untuk mencoba."

"Ketakutan itu yang harus kau lawan."

Youngjae tertawa kecil. Memang benar yang dikatakan Daehyun kalau dia harus berani melawan ketakutannya. Harus memikirkan orang-orang yang merindukan Youngjar yang dulu. Ah, sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak memeluk Ibu dan Ayah. Bagaimana perasaan mereka sekarang? Mungkin mereka merindukan saat-saat Youngjae menggenggam tangan mereka dulu.

"Kau benar. Aku harus memberanikan diri."

Daehyun mengangguk lagi. Terlintas di kepalanya sebuah ide, mungkin bukan ide yang terlalu bagus, tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru, kan?

"Mau coba?"

Tangan Daehyun terulur, memberikan satu jarinya pada Youngjae untuk di sentuh. Youngjae menjulurkan telunjuknya, perlahan menyentuh ujung telunjuk Daehyun agak ragu.

Ujung jari mereka bersentuhan. Youngjae merasakan ada yang aneh, seperti listrik yang mendadak menyengat ke kepalanya. Hanya dengan ujung jari yang bersentuhan saja dia sudah jadi seperti itu, apalagi kalau―

Daehyun membuka telapak tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Youngjae menggenggamnya. Ragu, tapi entah apa yang membuat ujung telunjuk Youngjae bergerak menyusuri telapak tangan lembut itu. Jari Daehyun tidak panjang, kukunya pendek dan ujung jarinya bulat-bulat lucu. Juga hangat.

Youngjae membuka telapak tangan, menempelkannya di atas telapak Daehyun. Hanya menempel, tidak menggenggamnya. Itupun dia lakukan dengan ragu-ragu.

Menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Hangat tangan Daehyun menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin Youngjae lepaskan, tapi enggan.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Keringat menetes dari dahi pemuda manis itu.

"Youngjae―"

"Hai, kalian sedang apa?"

Tanpa izin, tiba-tiba Jaebum datang dan duduk bersama mereka di kursi yang tersisa. Youngjae sontak melepaskan tangannya dari Daehyun dan kembali menyendokkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

Daehyun berdecak malas. Berdiri lalu mengangkat nampannya.

"Aku kembali ke kelas," katanya.

"Eh, tunggu aku," ujar Youngjae, "Himchan _-hyung_ dimana?"

"Oh, sedang menghampiri seorang siswa di asrama bersama Minhyun _-sunbae_. Siswa itu agak tidak bermasalah dengan pelajaran, hanya sering tidak masuk kelas."

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" Youngjae memakan suapan terakhirnya.

"Siapa, ya, namanya... marganya aneh sih. Gong atau Hong gitu aku lupa."

"Euh, ketua asrama macam apa kau," cela Youngjae.

Dia berdiri, mengangkat nampannya lalu menghampiri Daehyun yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Jaebum menghela nafas melihat Youngjae yang berjalan di belakang Daehyun.

"Sudah sedekat itu mereka..."

 **。。。。。。**

"Anak itu sama saja seperti Youngjae," keluh Minhyun saat dia keluar dari kamar yang berada di dekat tangga.

Dia dan Himchan ditugaskan oleh Pak Yongguk untuk menjemput salah seorang murid di kamar tersebut, tapi murid itu terus-terusan menolak. Kali ini alasannya tidak enak badan.

"Beda, _hyung._ Youngjae tidak separah ini. Setidaknya Youngjae mau bertemu dengan orang lain, tidak seperti Seongwoo yang takut pada keramaian," jelas Himchan.

"Kau benar, Youngjae hanya takut di sentuh. Benar?"

Himchan mengangguk membenarkan. Seongwoo ini takut pada keramaian, bahkan selama sebulan ini dia hanya menghadiri kelas selama tiga kali. Sisanya dia tidak pernah kelihatan. Himchan yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya jadi merasa khawatir.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Pak Yongguk?" Minhyun memijat pelipisnya. Kenapa kebanyakan murid disini bermasalah? Dia sebagai mantan ketua osis jadi bingung sendiri.

"Lebih baik kalian kembali dan katakan pada Pak Yongguk kalau Seongwoo tidak mau masuk."

Suara berat itu menginterupsi. Daniel menghampiri dua seniornya yang kini berdiri di depan kamar. Menatap dua senior itu tidak suka, Daniel berdiri menghalangi pintu.

"Seongwoo tidak akan masuk sampai dia merasa baikan," ujar Daniel lagi.

Minhyun lagi-lagi hanya memijat pelipisnya. Himchan di sampingnya tersenyum kaku pada Daniel.

"Kami hanya khawatir pada keadaan Seongwoo, Daniel." Himchan berujar lembut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Seongwoo, kakak kelas sekalian," ujar Daniel final. "Sekarang pergilah."

Himchan dan Minhyun bertukar tatapan, saling mengangguk dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Daniel yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya. Masalah dengan Pak Yongguk nanti Himchan yang akan menjelaskan.

"Huft, kenapa mereka suka sekali menganggu Seongwoo?"

 **。。。。。。**

Youngjae bisa gila. Dia benar-benar bisa gila. Telapak tangannya, bekas sentuhan Daehyun masih terasa di tangannya. Aliran listrik itu masih terasa, menggelitik, panas. Bekas sentuhan itu terasa berbeda.

Tidak menjijikkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mungkin karena Youngjae sendiri juga memberanikan dirinya untuk itu makanya sentuhan kali ini terasa berbeda. Mungkin saja. Youngjae tidak mengerti.

"Belum tidur?"

Tubuh Youngjae menegang ketika mendengar suara semanis madu milik Daehyun. Perlahan Youngjae berbalik menatap Daehyun yang baru saja selesai dengan tugas sekolahnya. Daehyun duduk di kursi belajarnya, sedangkan Youngjae sedari tadi hanya tiduran di kasur. Sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Tugas belum selesai?"

"Belum. Aku malas," keluh Youngjae.

Tugas matematikanya terlalu sulit untuk ukuran anak kelas satu SMA. Youngjae jadi bingung sendiri dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengerjakannya. Peduli amat sama hukuman yang akan diberikan Pak Kyuhyun nanti.

"Salin saja tugasku nanti pagi kalau kau sudah mengantuk," ujar Daehyun lalu meletakkan buku tugasnya di atas meja belajar Youngjae.

"Terima kasih."

Entah dorongan darimana, Youngjae bangkit dan mendekati Daehyun. Menatap pemuda berkacamata itu lamat-lamat. Memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Daehyun yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terlalu dia perhatikan. Pemuda itu lebih sering menundukkan kepala menghadap lembaran buku daripada menatap lawan bicaranya.

Daehyun otomatis mendongak. Membalas tatapan pemuda kelebihan gula di hadapannya.

Mata Daehyun bentuknya lonjong, sedikit sipit jika dilihat tanpa kacamata. Hidungnya besar dan terlihat seperti menyatu dengan kacamatanya. Bibirnya tebal, giginya besar-besar dan rata, mungkin bekas penggunaan behel. Rahangnya juga membentuk huruf V sempurna. Jika wajah itu mendapat sedikit polesan, pasti akan terlihat tampan.

Youngjae terpaku.

"Halo?"

Daehyun melambaikan tangan tepat di depan muka Youngjae, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ah... Maaf."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Daehyun. "Ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Ha... hah? Tidak, tidak." Youngjae menjauh, melompat ke ranjangnya lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah dan rasa aneh yang berputar di perutnya.

Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menatap Youngjae keheranan. Teman sekamarnya itu terlihat aneh menurutnya. Daehyun mengendikkan bahu, menarik sebuah _notes_ dari tumpukkan bukunya lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat di sana.

 _'Perkembangan Youngjae'._

 **。。。。。。**

Yongguk memijat pelipisnya, meletakkan berkas-berkas berisi data muridnya di atas meja kerja di kamarnya. Tiga murid yang menurutnya bermasalah.

Bukan, bukan murid nakal atau semacamnya. Hanya murid-muridnya yang berkelakuan agak aneh, menurutnya.

"Ong Seongwoo, nilainya tidak pernah bermasalah, tapi kehadirannya sangat kurang. Takut bertatap muka dengan banyak orang."

Berkas pertama dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Kang Daniel, dalam sebulan ini tiga kali hampir berkelahi dengan murid lain. Semuanya berhubungan dengan Ong Seongwoo..."

Berkas kedua dia tumpukkan di atas berkas Seongwoo.

"Lalu murid baru ini..."

 _ **Tok tok**_

Pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh orang dari luar. Melirik ke arah jam di atas meja yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Siapa yang bertamu ke kamarnya jam segini?

"Masuk," perintah Yongguk.

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihat sosok cantik yang berdiri di sana. Berpiyama _shocking pink,_ sandal kelinci. Di bahunya tersampir selimut dan tangannya menggenggam dua cangkir coklat hangat. Yongguk tersenyum kecil dan memberi _gesture_ agar orang itu cepat masuk dan menutup pintu. Bisa bahaya jika ada orang yang melihatnya masuk ke asrama guru malam-malam begini.

"Ternyata Anda belum tidur," ujarnya, "saya membawakan Anda coklat panas."

"Terima kasih," kata Yongguk. "duduklah, Himchan."

Orang itu―Himchan―duduk di atas kasur milik Yongguk dengan santainya setelah memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada Yongguk. Matanya sekilas tertuju pada berkas di atas meja. Himchan mengerti kenapa gurunya itu belum tidur selarut ini.

"Masih mengurusi tiga orang itu?" tanya Himchan, dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan dari Yongguk.

"Kepala sekolah menyuruhku mengawasi mereka bertiga. Yah, sudah tugasku yang merangkap banyak pekerjaan disini, sih," keluh Yongguk.

Sebenarnya, sekolah ini sedang kekurangan staf karena ada dua orang guru yang baru saja mengundurkan diri. Jadilah Yongguk menggantikan tugas kedua guru itu. Itupun karena dia membutuhkan uang dan kepala sekolah bersedia membayarnya lebih untuk ini.

"Wali kelas, guru olahraga, lalu guru bimbingan konseling." Himchan menggerakkan jarinya, pura-pura menghitung. "Waktu saya dan Anda akan semakin sedikit kalau begitu."

Tawa meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yongguk. Dia menghampiri Himchan, duduk di samping pemuda yang wajahnya sedang merengut lucu itu. Tangannya merangkul bahu Himchan dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Jangan merengut begitu. Aku pasti bisa membagi waktu kita."

"Hm. Jangan dekat-dekat Bu Jieun juga."

Lagi-lagi Yongguk menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Menarik Himchan lebih dekat lalu memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Janji?"

"Hm. Aku janji, istriku yang cantik. Kau lucu sekali kalau cemburu seperti itu."

"Ya, jelas saja saya cemburu. Bu Jieun itu genit sekali sama Anda," keluh Himchan.

Banyak yang tidak mengetahui hubungannya dan Yongguk bukan hanya sekedar guru dan murid biasa. Sudah sejak Himchan masuk SMA dia dijodohkan dengan Yongguk. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menolak, bahkan malah saling jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Yang mengetahui hubungan mereka saat ini hanyalah kepala sekolah. Himchan belum berani memberitahukan ini pada teman-temannya.

"Ah, mengenai murid yang sedang Anda awasi sekarang. Ada yang pernah berkata padaku kalau hubungan mereka memang kurang baik. Masalah mereka semua saling berhubungan," jelas Himchan.

"Begitukah?" Yongguk terlihat antusias, "maukah kau membantuku untuk ini?"

"Tentu saja."

Himchan tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak membantu suaminya yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Yongguk mengecup bibir Himchan sekilas, kemudian menunjukkan senyuman khasnya lagi.

"Malam ini menginap di sini, ya?"

Himchan mengerti maksud jalan pikiran Yongguk. Dia langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Yongguk dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Dasar mesum!"

Tapi malam itu kaki Himchan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar Yongguk.

 **。。。。。。**

 **Early update karena besok kuota habis wkwk.**

 **Kejutan hubungan Yongguk dan Himchan 😂**  
 **Saya suka kejutan /no**

 **Konfliknya belum terlalu keliatan ya? Sengaja biar panjang gitu. Kan makin panjang makin ena lol.**

 **Thank you for reading. Love You All ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤**


	8. 07

"Kau yakin pergi sekolah hari ini?"

Daniel memperhatikan Seongwoo yang sedang mengenakan seragamnya perlahan. Memasukan kancing baju satu persatu ke dalam lubang. Gerakannya dilakukan perlahan. Daniel tahu, Seongwoo masih ragu.

"Nanti... aku merepotkan orang lagi kalau tidak masuk...," ujarnya pelan.

Mengingat kemarin mantan ketua Osis dan teman sekelasnya (yang namanya dia tidak tahu) mendatangi kamarnya dan membujuk agar dia pergi ke sekolah. Seongwoo jadi merasa bersalah karena merepotkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _hyung._ "

Seongwoo mengambil _sweater_  
 _hoodie_ biru dan memakainya dibalik jas sekolah abu-abu. Kemudian memakaikan _hoodie_ itu ke kepala, menutupi wajahnya.

" _Hyung,_ masih takut, ya?"

Daniel mendekati Seongwoo, menyingkap _hoodie_ itu dari kepala Seongwoo perlahan. Menatap sepasang mata indah yang terlihat bagai kucing milik Seongwoo yang bergetar. Seongwoo mengerjap. Tatapan mata Daniel yang selembut permen kapas itu mana mungkin membuatnya takut. Tapi kalau tatapan orang lain―

"Kukatakan pada Kakek kalau kau belum bisa masuk," putus Daniel.

"Kalau aku tidak menghadapi ketakutanku, aku akan terus terjebak di sini, Daniel." Seongwoo menangkup pipi gembul Daniel dengan kedua telapak tangan halusnya. "Dan kau akan semakin tersiksa melihatku sakit setiap hari, benar?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepasang bibir itu bungkam tak membalas. Senyuman lembut Seongwoo terlukis, lalu didaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi. Seongwoo menarik lagi _hoodie_ untuk menutupi kepala, menghalangi pandangan. Berjalan ke depan pintu kamar setelah mengambil tas dan memakai sepatu. Di sana Daniel mematung, melihat kucing kecilnya yang berjalan keluar kamar perlahan karena ragu.

"Aku akan memperhatikanmu dari jauh, _Hyung._ Semoga kau tidak bertemu dengannya."

 **。。。。。。**

Youngjae buru-buru berlari melewati gerbang sekolah. Matahari sudah lama bangun mendahului padahal, tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari. Salahkan siapa, ya, enaknya?

Menyalahkan tugas Pak Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuatnya terjaga sampai hampir subuh walau hanya menyalin jawaban Daehyun? Tidak bisa, itu salahnya.

Menyalahkan Daehyun yang pergi lebih dulu ke sekolah? Tidak bisa juga. Daehyun sudah berulang kali membangunkannya tadi pagi, seingatnya.

Oke, ini salah Youngjae sendiri.

"Ah! Sial!" rutuk kesal terdengar.

Tergopoh-gopoh kakinya berlari melewati koridor yang terlihat sudah sepi. Mungkin, bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan dia jadi satu-satunya murid yang terlambat hadir di kelas.

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar.

Youngjae bersyukur Yongguklah yang menjadi wali kelasnya. Yongguk menyambut dengan senyum dan mempersilahkan Youngjae masuk. Dengan langkah lelah Youngjae berjalan ke arah tempat duduk sambil memelototi Daehyun yang terkikik padanya. Salah satu ekspresi Daehyun yang berhasil mengejutkan Youngjae.

"Sialan kau," bisik Youngjae.

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu. Protes apalagi?" tanya Daehyun pelan.

Youngjae bungkam dan hanya bisa mencebik lucu. Mengeluarkan buku tugas Daehyun dan mengembalikannya.

"Sebelum kelas selesai, saya ada pengumuman untuk kalian."

Suara berat Yongguk membuat perhatian Daehyun dan Youngjae teralih cepat.

"Sepertinya ada salah satu kakak kelas kalian yang akan mengulang kelas karena absensinya tidak memadai.

Dia dari kelas dua. Kondisi tubuhnya tidak terlalu bagus sehingga harus begini. Kami belum tahu apakah dia akan dimasukkan ke dalam kelas ini atau tidak. Tapi saya harap jika dia masuk ke kelas ini, kalian harus membantunya."

Yongguk menjelaskan panjang lebar. Anak-anak di dalam kelas terlihat sangat antusias, sedangkan Youngjae dan Daehyun hanya saling menatap heran.

Memangnya kalau sekolah itu bisa mengulang kelas seperti kuliah, ya?

"Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan hari ini. Oke, _home room_ selesai. Silahkan menunggu kelas selanjutnya," ujar Yongguk sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Suasana kelas langsung ricuh sepeninggalan Yongguk.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa kakak kelas itu," celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku juga. Apakah dia murid yang hanya masuk hampir sebulan sekali itu, ya?"

"Benar! Yang katanya takut dengan tatapan banyak orang!"

"Pasti akan merepotkan sekali membantunya!"

Daehyun mengernyit mendengar celetukan anak-anak di kelas tersebut. Mulutnya gatal untuk mengeluarkan sebuah komentar.

"Satu orang merepotkan muncul lagi," katanya pelan.

"Oh? Satunya lagi siapa? Aku?" Youngjae mencecar tanya saat tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang diyakini oleh si pemilik bibir tebal itu sudah sangat pelan.

Atau telinga Youngjae yang terlalu tajam?

"Kau mendengarnya? Telingamu tajam sekali seperti ibu-ibu yang mendengar gosip―"

― _ **Bugh**_

Dan sebuah buku mendaratkan ciuman tepat di wajahnya.

"Diam kau!"

"Lebih baik aku dijitak olehmu daripada berciuman dengan sampul buku," ujar Daehyun. "Atau kau masih terlalu takut untuk sekedar menjitak kepalaku secara langsung dengan tanganmu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Youngjae singkat. "Sejak kemarin tanganku masih terasa aneh."

"Hm? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Daehyu penasaran. Mungkin dia bisa mencatat hal ini di buku perkembangan Youngjae miliknya nanti.

"Apa ya..." Youngjae memiringkan kepala. Menatap lekat telapak tangan bekas sentuhan Daehyun kemarin. Masih ada panas yang terus-terusan menjalar di sana.

Apakah ini wajar?

Padahal sentuhan Himchan di bahu waktu lalu tidak sampai terasa seperti ini. Hanya terasa dingin dan seperti ada ratusan―cacing, mungkin?―yang menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi sentuhan Daehyun di tangannya berbeda.

Apa karena hanya di tangannya? Tidak di tempat lain?

Pada akhirnya Youngjae tidak bisa menjawab rasa penasaran Daehyun dan hanya menenggelamkan wajah di atas meja. Menyisakan Daehyun yang terus menatapnya keheranan.

"Terlalu banyak teka-teki," gumam Daehyun dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan novel misteri di atas meja.

 **。。。。。。**

"Tidak bisa seperti itu!"

Daniel mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ditata oleh Seongwoo tadi pagi karena kesal. Suara protes menggema di ruangan. Pria tua yang berada di hadapan hanya mengangkat wajah dan menaikkan sebelah alis. Daniel selalu saja seperti ini sejak lima tahun lalu. Selalu tetap posesif.

"Kakek tidak boleh memindahkan Seongwoo ke kelas itu!" protesnya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Kenapa kalau aku memindahkan Seongwoo ke kelas itu?"

Daniel diam.

"Karena ada Daehyun?"

Lagi-lagi dia hanya bungkam.

"Jangan injakan kaki ke ruangan ini kalau masalah di antara kalian masih belum selesai, cucuku," tegas Kakeknya. "Aku saja yang melihatnya lelah."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Daehyun menyakiti Seongwoo lagi," geramnya.

"Tidak, Daniel. Kalian saling menyakiti satu sama lain."

"Tapi―"

"Seongwoo bukan Rooney kecilmu yang mati hanya karena luka kecil di tubuhnya, Daniel," ujar Kakeknya, "Seongwoo berhak memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri."

Dengan satu gerakan tangan dari sang Kakek, Daniel yang tak bisa lagi berkata apapun dan hanya berjalan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan langkah kesal. Mengingat kata-kata sang Kakek yang mengungkit-ungkit soal masalahnya. Terlebih soal Rooney, kucing kecilnya yang mati karena kesalahan sepupunya. Sepupu yang paling dia benci.

"Sial! Sial!" Daniel merutuk. Menendangi segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya. Menjadikan pelampiasan atas kekesalan juga ketakutan yang dia rasakan.

Ingatan masa lalu yang kembali berputar. Luka menganga di atas perut Rooney. Bekas luka yang berada di lengan Seongwoo.

Daniel bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku... aku harus melindungi Seongwoo. Harus melindunginya."

 **。。。。。。**

Tumpukan buku di atas meja dia pilah-pilah perlahan. Terkutuklah Bu Jieun yang ternyata masih belum melupakan dendam padanya padahal sudah memberikan hukuman.

"Hukumanmu terlalu ringan, Youngjae. Kau harus mencatat rumus-rumus yang kemarin saya jelaskan di kelas dan kumpulkan besok pagi~"

Youngjae bermonolog menirukan omongan nyinyir Bu Jieun saat di ruang guru tadi. Cara berbicara dan ekspresinya juga mirip. Sudah cocok jadi Bu Jieun kedua sepertinya.

Bu Jieun itu memang tidak kira-kira kalau memberikan hukuman. Bisa sampai dua atau tiga kali. Yongguk yang berada di ruang guru tadi juga memperhatikannya, mungkin saja dia sudah diberi cap anak bermasalah oleh wali kelas kesayangan Himchan itu.

"Oh, Tuhanku. Hambamu ini sudah taat ke gereja setiap Minggu. Dan kenapa aku diberikan cobaan seperti ini?"

"Itu karena Tuhan ingin kau belajar lagi, mungkin?"

Youngjae mendongak ketika ada yang mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. Tersenyum lembut sambil memperhatikan tumpukan buku-buku kimia milik perpustakaan di atas meja.

"Seongwoo?"

"Hai, Youngjae." Seongwoo menggangkat tangan dan melambai kecil. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Youngjae tertawa kecil melihat tingkat Seongwoo yang begitu manis di matanya. Tangan Seongwoo meraih salah satu buku di sana dan membacanya. Terkikik geli mengingat kejadian saat dia berada di kelas satu dulu.

"Dulu aku sering dapat hukuman juga dari Bu Jieun," ujar Seongwoo.

"Benarkah?" gerakan tangan Youngjae yang membuka buku tulis terhenti.

Menatap Seongwoo yang kini memandang ke luar jendela. Youngjae sedikit penasaran kenapa Seongwoo selalu seperti menghindar saat bertatap mata. Kemarin saat mereka bertemu di tangga saja, Seongwoo seperti tidak fokus memandangnya. Malah memperhatikan tangan Youngjae yang melingkarkan jaket di bahu Seongwoo.

Sedangkan sekarang Seongwoo terlihat menghindar dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya.

Apa mungkin dia memiliki phobia juga?

"Eh? Dulu? Memangnya sekarang kelas berapa?" tanya Youngjae begitu menyadari ada kata 'dulu' dalam kalimat Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tertawa, lalu menunjukkan angka dua dengan tangannya. Youngjae jadi merasa sangat tidak sopan karena sudah memanggil Seongwoo hanya dengan nama tanpa embel-embel.

"Santai saja. Aku lebih suka dipanggil tanpa embel-embel _hyung._ Seakan ada jarak yang memisahkan kita nanti." Seongwoo seakan membaca pikiran Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum kecil dan lanjut membuka buku dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Sedangkan Seongwoo meraih tumpukan buku dan memilah perlahan buku yang pernah dia pakai dan tidak untuk tugas ini dan memberikan pada Youngjae.

"Kau harus rajin-rajin agar Bu Jieun tidak menghukummu lagi."

Youngjae tertawa. Rasanya juga terlalu malas untuk mengambil pelajaran kimia saat dia menginjak kelas dua nanti. Youngjae sudah berpikiran untuk membuang kimia jauh-jauh dari daftar pelajaran yang akan dia ambil nanti.

"Cukup aku saja yang―"

"―Seongwoo _-hyung_!"

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dimana ada Daniel yang sepertinya terlihat kelelahan karena berlari itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Wajah Daniel menunjukkan gurat lega ketika menemukan Seongwoo ada di hadapannya.

Seongwoo mengangkat tangan dan Daniel membantu Seongwoo berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Tangan Seongwoo meraih kepala Daniel lalu mengacak rambut yang sudah sangat berantakan itu.

"Aku menyuruhmu menunggu di kelas. Kenapa malah ke perpustakaan?" tanya Daniel.

"Mengerjaimu?" Seongwoo terkekeh pelan. "Aku membantu Youngjae memilih buku."

"Youngjae?" Daniel menoleh ke arah Youngjae yang memasang senyuman canggung pada Daniel.

Sungguh Youngjae tidak tahu kalau Seongwoo dan Daniel ternyata saling mengenal. Untung saja Daehyun tidak berada di sini, mungkin saja nanti akan ada perang dunia yang kesekian kali mengingat Daehyun dan Daniel terlihat bersitegang saat bertemu di depan ruang guru waktu lalu.

Youngjae sendiri belum tahu masalah diantara mereka. Atau mungkin, tidak perlu tahu?

"Yoo Youngjae," panggil Daniel. "Jangan beritahu Seongwoo ada di sini."

Air muka Youngjae berubah bingung. Apa yang dimaksud oleh dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi Daniel keburu menarik Seongwoo berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang akhirnya tidak bisa fokus pada tugas.

Pada siapa dia tidak boleh memberitahu?

Apa alasannya?

Kenapa dia selalu terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini?7

"Astaga! Kenapa masuk ke sekolah ini malah jadi sangat menyebalkan?"

 **。。。。。。**  
 **To be continued?**  
 **。。。。。。**

 **I'm back yooho!**

 **Momen DaeJaenya ditahan dulu buat chapter selanjutnya ya.**  
 **Mungkin bakal lebih hots dari pada chapter kemarin? Gak sampe rated kok. Saya tahu kalian gak semuanya di atas umur(?) /hah**

 **Saya belum ngecek lagi ada typo atau enggak. Kasih tau ya hehe.**

 **Dan, ada yang gak ngeh sama castnya siapa-siapa aja? Nanti saya bikin daftar castnya kalau masih pada bingung, okay~**

 **Untuk JongLo, mungkin aku gak akan masukin dulu. Mereka masih cimit-cimit soalnya. Lol.**

 **Thanks for reading. Love you all**


	9. 08

"Hei, kau tidak penasaran soal senior kita yang mengulang kelas itu?"

Daehyun mengintip Youngjae yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dari balik catatan biologi yang sedang dia baca. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk tidur. Kebetulan karena besok adalah hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur jadi mereka bisa puas begadang. Daehyun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu membaca catatan karena Senin nanti ada ulangan biologi sedangkan Youngjae kini sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabari Ibunya karena kemungkinan dia bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Hm? Kau penasaran, ya?

Daehyun malah balik bertanya. Catatannya dia tutup dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan Youngjae. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya obrolan Youngjae selanjutnya akan terdengar lebih menarik. Youngjae mengangguk lalu menggantungkan handuk dan duduk di meja berlajar yang bersebelahan dengan Daehyun. Si manis penasaran bagaimana sosok seniornya itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia sampai bisa mengulang kelas padahal nilai-nilainya bagus," kata Youngjae. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil _Pocky_ di atas meja Daehyun.

"Kata Pak Yongguk absensinya kurang," jelas Daehyun, "Bingung aku kenapa dia hanya masuk kelas hampir sebulan sekali."

"Mungkin... ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya takut untuk masuk kelas?"

Daehyun memiringkan kepala, "maksudmu? Trauma atau phobia sepertimu?"

Youngjae mengangguk. Mengingat hampir semua orang berpotensi untuk mempunyai phobia atau trauma baik secara sadar atau tidak. Youngjae juga awalnya tidak sadar soal phobia yang dia punya.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi trauma atau phobia macam apa?"

Youngjae mengendikkan bahu lagi-lagi tangannya meraih _Pocky_ milik Daehyun lalu memakannya dengan santai. Daehyun tidak protes, malah dia membuka bungkus keripik dan menyodorkannya pada Youngjae.

"Ah, Daehyun. Soal kemarin..."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Daehyun seakan bertanya pada Youngjae dengan tatapan mata.

"Ehm... Soal terapi... aku ingin mencobanya lagi." Youngjae berujar pelan.

Ah, Daehyun mengerti. Youngjae sekarang sedang menantang dirinya sendiri untuk jadi lebih berani. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Daehyun.

"Kau akan ke psikiater?"

Kepala Youngjae menggeleng pelan lalu dia menunduk dan menengadahkan tangan ke arah Daehyun. 

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku meminta bantuanmu agar aku bisa sembuh?" 

Hening. Daehyun masih terus menatap Youngjae dan telapak tangannya bergantian. Sedangkan Youngjae sendiri sudah menggigit bibirnya pelan, menunggu reaksi dari Daehyun yang lama sekali menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia mau membuat Youngjae jadi gila karena terlalu lama menunggu apa?

 _"Oh, ayolah. Cepat jawab! Jangan buat aku malu!"_

Tiba-tiba ada sentuhan hangat di telapak tangan yang dia ulurkan. Kepala Youngjae perlahan terangkat. Dilihatnya Daehyun yang menggerakkan jemarinya menari di atas telapak tangan Youngjae.

Menarik nafas dalam. Youngjae tercekat menahan teriakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Bukannya menjawab, Daehyun malah menyentuh telapak tangan Youngjae saat dia belum siap. Tapi bukannya menghentikan gerakannya, sekarang Daehyun membiarkan telapak tangannya menempel pada Youngjae. Daehyun membawa Youngjae ke dalam sebuah genggaman tangan yang tidak begitu erat.

"Kalau segini rasanya bagaimana?"

Entah kenapa suara Daehyun terdengar lebih berat dan menggelitik di telinga. Youngjae menggeleng pelan, dia sudah cukup terbiasa ketika Daehyun menggenggamnya seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Sensasi kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya masih ada. Dia harus membiasakan diri.

"Boleh lanjut?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

Youngjae hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa samgat kosong sejak Daehyun menyentuhnya. Bibirnya yang biasa mampu merangkai kata kini membisu. Youngjae pening.

Genggaman mereka terlepas dan kini jemari Daehyun bergerak lagi setelah mendapat ijin. Menyentuh pergelangan tangan Youngjae dengan perlahan. Youngjae bisa merasakan telapak tangan Daehyun yang besar dan kulitnya sedikit kasar. Rasanya geli, namun sama sekali tidak menjijikkan. Tak ada niatan dari Youngjae untuk menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Hhh..."

Helaan nafas Youngjae akhirnya terdengar setelah lumayan lana tertahan. Bulu-bulu halus Youngjae meremang ketika sentuhan Daehyun kini sampai ke bahunya. Tidak tepat di kulitnya, Daehyun menyentuhnya dari luar kaos biru yang dia kenakan. Youngjae meremas celana pendek yang dia kenakan saat melihat Daehyun berdiri dan mendekatinya. Tangannya sudah tidak berada di lengan Youngjae, tapi menyentuh kepala pemuda manis itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau takut kalau kusentuh di tangan dan kepalamu?"

Rona merah menjalar di pipi tembam Youngjae saat merasakan hangat tangan Daehyun yang mengusap kepalanya. Terasa benar-benar berbeda dengan sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa takut.

Benar-benar terasa lembut dan tulus.

Seperti sentuhan penuh kasih sayang yang pernah Jin berikan padanya sebelum Jin berubah menjadi menakutkan.

Daehyun melepaskan tanganya karena melihat Youngjae yang terus bungkam. Merasa mungkin dia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh dan membuat Youngjae tidak nyaman.

"Hei, Youngjae."

Kepala Youngjae terangkat dan pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sepasang mata bulat Youngjae yang menumpuk air mata.

"Kau takut? Maafkan aku..."

Senyum terlukis di wajah Youngjae. Mencoba menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Tangannya meraih jemari Daehyun lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kenapa... kenapa sentuhanmu terasa hangat seperti sentuhan Jin yang penuh kasih sayang dulu..."

 **。。。。。。**

"Maafkan aku... maaf..."

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya... sungguh..."

"Hh... kumohon maafkan aku..." 

"Daehyun..." 

Seongwoo terbangun dari dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Keringat dingin membasahi punggung hingga piyama yang dia kenakan basah. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi pipi.

Mimpi buruknya kembali datang.

Mimpi tentang masa lalu karena rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantui dan menjadi beban di pundaknya.

" _Hyung,_ kau kenapa?"

Kepala Seongwoo sontak menoleh ke arah Daniel yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya. Latihan di klub _dance_ hari Jumat memang selalu menyita waktu hingga malam. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika tidak begitu dia tidak akan bisa pulang ke rumah Sabtu ini.

Seongwoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berlari ke arah Daniel lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Meremas _jersey_ oranye yang di pakai Daniel hingga kusut. Daniel bingung, Seongwoo menangis sesegukan dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks... Daniel..."

Tas olahraganya kini terdampar di lantai begitu saja. Tangannya kini merengkuh tubuh kurus Seongwoo, menepuk-nepuk punggung Seongwoo pelan agar pemuda itu tenang.

Kalau Seongwoo menangis seperti ini sudah Daniel pastikan kalau dia mengalami mimpi buruk lagi. Dan si gigi kelinci itu hanya bisa memeluknya sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Sekarang Daniel duduk di kasur dengan Seongwoo di pangkuannya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap rambut Seongwoo.

"Besok ikut aku pulang, ya," bujuk Daniel.

Seongwoo menggeleng pelan, "Ada... Daehyun..."

"Tidak, kok. Tidak akan ada Daehyun. Aku janji."

Daniel masih terus membujuk Seongwoo agar ikut dengannya pulang. Setidaknya Seongwoo akan tetap dalam pengawasannya dan tidak sendirian di asrama. Daniel takut akan terjadi sesuatu jika dia tidak berada di samping Seongwoo.

"Janji, deh, nanti aku akan ajak _hyung_ jalan ke taman bunga yang kemarin."

Seongwoo menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Daniel. Menyesap aroma keringat Daniel tanpa rasa jijik. Nafasnya masih tersengal dan sesegukan.

"Daniel janji ya..."

Menggumam untuk mengiyakan perkataan Seongwoo. Daniel tersenyum tipis kala mendengar suara tawa kecil yang menyejukkan telinganya.

Jika orang lain mengetahui bagaimana sikap Daniel pada Seongwoo, mungkin mereka akan berkata kalau Daniel terlalu protektif pada sosok yang lebih tua itu. Tapi Daniel seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan jelas. Dia benar-benar ingin melindungi Seongwoo yang begitu rapuh dan ringkih.

Dia tidak ingin Seongwoo tersakiti untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **。。。。。。**

Sabtu pagi itu cukup cerah dan tidak terlalu terik. Youngjae sudah siap dengan tas punggung kecilnya. Sengaja tidak membawa baju karena dia masih meninggalkan banyak di rumahnya. Youngjae menyalakan _mp3 player_ sembari menunggu Jaebum yang akan ikut pulang bersamanya.

Sejak bangun tidur tadi, dia tidak melihat sosok Daehyun di kamarnya. Mungkin Daehyun juga pulang ke rumahnya dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi ternyata tidak. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Daehyun masuk dengan wajah masam. Youngjae bisa melihat seorang dengan kemeja hitam yang menunggu di depan pintu.

Sayup-sayup suara bentakan Daehyun terdengar dari balik _earphone_ yang dipakainya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali! Aku tidak akan pulang! Katakan pada Kakek!"

Tapi pria bertubuh tegap itu masih tetap berdiri menunggu di sana dan seperti siap menyeret Daehyun kapan saja. Pintu merah itu dibanting kencang sampai Youngjae terkejut sebadan-badan.

Mata Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Menghampiri Youngjae lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau pulang?" tanya Daehyun.

"Iya, mumpung dapat waktu bebas dari asrama," jawab Youngjae.

Tangannya kini mulai berani menyentuh helai rambut Daehyun dan mengusapnya pelan. Phobia Youngjae belum bisa dibilang sembuh sepenuhnya. Dia hanya mencoba memberanikan diri membuka lembaran baru.

Kemarin malam entah bagaimana Youngjae berakhir menangis dalam pelukan Daehyun hingga tertidur. Mengigau menyebut nama Jin dalam tidurnya. Daehyun yang terus terjaga merasa kesal mendengarnya. Dari cara Youngjae memanggil nama Jin, sangat jelas kalau Youngjae pernah mencintai Jin sebelumnya.

Daehyun kesal. 

Daehyun... cemburu? 

"Pulang sendiri?" Daehyun menangkup pipi Youngjae.

"Tidak, aku bersama Jaebum."

Ehm. Daehyun mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang bernama Jaebum itu. Sepertinya dia pernah berbicara sekali dua kali dengan Jaebum tapi Daehyun melupakannya karena tidak pernah menatap wajah teman Youngjae tersebut.

Tangan Daehyun bergerak tanpa kendali dan mencubit gemas pipi Youngjae. Tidak peduli si empunya mengerang kesal karena pipinya terasa sakit.

"Hati-hati, ya, pulangnya―"

 ** _Braaak_**

"Youngjae! Ayo berang...kat..."

Ups. Sepertinya Jaebum datang di saat yang tidak tepat sekali.

Daehyun langsung menurunkan tangan dari wajah Youngjae dan Youngjae refleks berdiri karena terkejut akan kehadiran Jaebum yang (selalu) tiba-tiba. Padahal sebelumnya Youngjae sudah mengatakan kalau Jaebum harus menghubungi dulu sebelum ke menemuinya.

Jadilah sekarang Jaebum terpaku di depan pintu karena tak sengaja melihat dua manusia bermesraan di depan matanya.

"Em... ah..." Jaebum tergagap.

"Jaebum!"

Youngjae langsung berlari dan mengusir Jaebum keluar dari kamar. Sebelum pergi, dia berteriak pamit pada Daehyun.

"Sampai jumpa lusa, Daehyun!"

Melihatnya Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Youngjae terlihat lebih segar daripada saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sekarang, Daehyun memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk kabur dari orang suruhan Kakeknya yang masih menunggu di luar. Tak habis pikir kenapa Kakeknya memaksa agar dia kembali ke rumah sampai sebegitunya. Dia malas kalau harus bertemu dengan Daniel nanti.

 _ **Tok tok**_

Umpatan kesal keluar dari mulut Daehyun saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Tanpa seizinnya, pintu bercat merah itu dibuka oleh orang suruhan sang Kakek.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya," ujar orang itu.

"Siapa yang berkata aku akan pulang?"

"Tapi―"

Omongan orang itu terhenti saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Daehyun terkejut melihat sosok Kakeknya kini berada di hadapannya. Sudah cukup lama Daehyun tidak bertemu dengan Kakeknya―tepatnya Daehyun selalu kabur saat diminta bertemu dengan pria tua itu.

Kakeknya menatap Daehyun tajam dan senyuman dingin terlukis di wajah yang tetap terlihat tampan walau penuh keriput itu.

"Pulang bersamaku, Daehyun," ucapnya final.

Dan Daehyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti perkataan sang Kakek dan berjalan di diam sambil berdoa semoga dia tidak bertemu dengan Daniel.

 _ **。。。。。。**_  
 _ **To be continued?**_  
 _ **。。。。。。**_

 **Kalau saya bilang maaf telat update karena sibuk di luar kayaknya bakal jadi alasan banget ya 😂**

 **Tapi maaf banget karena emang begitu :(**

 **Maaf juga karena minggu kemarin gak update chapter baru~**

 **Thanks for reading ❤**


	10. 09

Banyak suara langkah kaki yang mengikuti Daehyun masuk ke dalam rumah sang Kakek. Kakeknya yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan pekerjaan kini sudah berjalan masuk ke ruang kerja yang berada di sebelah kiri rumah, sedangkan Daehyun berjalan kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua diikuti oleh dua pelayan yang membawakan barang-barang. Sebelumnya pandangan mata Daehyun sudah bergerak mengelilingi ruangan, bersyukur karena tidak ada tanda keberadaan Daniel di sana.

Dari sejak kecil Daehyun dan Daniel sudah dipaksa tinggal bersama sang Kakek karena kondisi kedua keluarga mereka berdua.

Ibu dan Ayah Daehyun bercerai saat Daehyun kecil masih duduk di kelas dua sekolah dasar karena tidak ada kecocokan di antara mereka. Pernikahan yang terjadi karena suruhan sang Kakek terhadap Ayahnya menimbulkan ketidakharmonisan meski Daehyun hadir di sisi mereka. Hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Ayah karena Ibunya kerap memukul Daehyun kecil di kala stress.

Sedangkan Ibu Daniel, adik dari Ayah Daehyun harus bepergian keluar negeri untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan sehingga Daniel harus tinggal bersama sang Kakek. Ayah Daniel meninggal dunia karena bunuh diri. Depresi katanya.

Mendengus pelan, Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamar lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi Youngjae yang mungkin sedang berada dalam perjalanan.

 **KokoaTalk**

 **Dh_jung**

 _Masih dalam perjalanan?_

 **Yjayby**

 _Satu jam lagi sampai di Seoul. Kau pulang?_

 **Dh_jung**

 _Begitulah. Hati-hati di jalan_.

 **Yjayby**

 _Siap komandan! ✌_

Daehyun terkekeh pelan membaca balasan dari Youngjae. Komandan katanya, seperti di militer saja. Daehyun perlahan bangkit, mengambil buku catatan perkembangan Youngjae di dalam tas kecilnya dan menyatat sesuatu di sana. Kemarin malam dia lupa karena sudah keburu tidur, lagipula dia tidak mau membangunkan Youngjae dalam pelukannya.

Perlahan dia menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas bergaris itu.

――――――――――――――――  
 _Kemarin malam dia tidur di pelukanku. Terlihat tak ada rasa jijik saat aku menyentuh tangan―bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya dalam rengkuhanku. Dia juga tak terlihat takut saat menyentuhku._

 _Apa dia sudah sembuh? Tapi tidak mungkin secepat ini._

 _Aku belum pernah melihat dia menyentuh atau disentuh orang lain setelah kemarin, jadi aku masih belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan._  
 _――――――――――――――――_

Setelah menulis apa yang dia mau, ditutupnya lembaran buku itu lalu menyimpannya kembali di dalam tas dan mengunci tas itu dengan gembok kecil.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui soal catatan itu termasuk Youngjae sendiri. Daehyun tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu perhatian pada orang lain. Dia selalu menutupi semua dengan sikap dinginnya, juga tatapan mata tajam yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulatnya.

"Perhatian pada orang itu merepotkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu ingin. Terlebih terhadap Youngjae," gumamnya, "apa ada yang salah denganku?"

 **。。。。。。**

Ada hal yang membuat Youngjae ingin selalu tertawa ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Daehyun padanya. Kata-kata yang dikirimkan memang singkat dan terkesan dingin, tapi Youngjae tahu ada perhatian yang terselip di sana.

"Tersenyum terus. Lagi jatuh cinta?"

Semburat kemerahan langsung muncul di wajah Youngjae saat mendengar godaan dari Jaebum yang duduk di depannya. Kakinya yang beralas sepatu _converse_ langsung menendang tulang kering Jaebum.

"Aw! Ih, malah ditendang!" gerutu Jaebum.

Youngjae hanya mendengus geli lalu mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Kereta melaju sangat cepat hingga pemandangan di luar tidak terlihat jelas. Pikiran Youngjae melayang kemana-mana setelah mendengar kata-kata Jaebum tadi.

Jatuh cinta?

Dia?

Jaebum memperhatikan gerak-gerik Youngjae, mulai dari kuku jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanan yang beradu hingga tangan kiri yang kukunya digigit-gigit kecil. Kebiasaan memang, tapi di balik itu dia melihat rasa resah dan gelisah.

Apa yang Youngjae pikirkan?

Apa benar yang dikatakan Jaebun tadi? Kalau Youngjae sekarang sedang jatuh cinta. Jika benar, jatuh cinta pada siapa teman kecilnya ini? Sejauh ini yang dekat dengan dengan Youngjae di sekolah hanyalah dia, Himchan dan Daehyun.

Kalau sama Himchan, sih, tidak mungkin.

Masa' dengan dia? Jaebum tidak mau kegeeran dulu.

Apa mungkin dengan Daehyun? Memang, sih, akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Belum lagi tadi pagi dia melihat Daehyun berlutut dan mengelus tangan Youngjae.

Ah, Jaebum jadi kepikiran sesuatu.

"Youngjae, phobiamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jaebum.

"Hah?"

"Phobiamu sudah sembuh?" ulangnya.

Tanpa berpikir Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan karena belum sembuh, tapi karena dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Begitukah?" Jaebum mengernyit. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Youngjae, tapi pemuda itu menghindar dan menendang tulang keringnya, lagi.

"Mau apa?!"

"Penasaran," ujar Jaebum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Menopang dagu kemudian larut dalam pikirannya. Apakah yang dia lihat tadi pagi hanya halusinasi? Tapi dia yakin benar kalau Youngjae dan Daehyun berpegangan tangan dan saling bertatap mesra.

Jaebum benci ketika dia merasa ada gemuruh kecil di hatinya. Apa mungkin dia cemburu?

 **。。。。。。**

Daniel menggendong Seongwoo yang tertidur keluar dari mobil. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam, tapi tak dilihatnya satu orangpun berada di ruang makan. Para pelayan masih sibuk di dapur. Sepertinya Kakek meminta jam makan malam diundur hingga Daniel sampai di rumah.

Seperti janjinya, Daniel mengajak Seongwoo ke taman bunga yang ingin dia lihat. Walau kebanyak Seongwoo bersembunyi di balik bahu Daniel untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Melelahkan memang, tapi Seongwoo menikmati. Sudah lama juga tidak jalan-jalan keluar.

Daniel merebahkan tubuh Seongwoo di atas sofa. Mengelus rambut hitam yang poninya sudah panjang itu lalu berbisik lembut di telinga pemuda itu.

"Bangun, _Hyung._ Sudah sampai."

Perlahan Seongwoo mengerang kecil lalu membuka mata. Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah senyuman semanis gula dan pipi marshmallow Daniel. Seongwoo tersenyum lembut lalu menjawil pipi Daniel gemas.

"Sudah bangun," bisiknya dengan suara serak.

"Kalian berdua sudah kembali?"

Suara berat sang Kakek menginterupsi. Seongwoo mengusap mukanya lalu duduk, tersenyum manis pada sosok familiar di hadapannya.

"Kakek~"

Sang Kakek tertawa lalu membentangkan tangan, meminta Seongwoo untuk memeluknya. Menurut pada Kakek, Seongwoo menerjang dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Daniel di belakang hanya tersenyum tipis. Hanya Seongwoo yang bisa seakrab ini dengan Kakeknya. Daniel dan Daehyun tidak pernah bisa seperti itu.

"Ayo makan malam bersama. Sudah lama Kakek tidak melihat Seongwoo makan dengan lahap," ujar Kakek. Tangannya membawa Seongwoo ke dalam gendongan dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Empat buah piring sudah tersusun di atas meja dan hidangan khas Korea sudah siap untuk disantap. Biarpun tinggal di lingkungan modern, Kakek selalu menyuruh anak dan cucunya untuk tetap makan makanan khas di rumah. Biar tidak lupa budaya sendiri.

"Apakah ada tamu yang datang?" Daniel yang menyadari ada piring lebih di atas meja langsung bertanya.

Kakeknya menggelengkan kepala lalu menurunkan tubuh Seongwoo dari gendonganya. Seperti biasa, jika di rumah Seongwoo selalu duduk bersampingan dengan Daniel dan berhadapan dengan Kakek ketika makan. Sekarang juga seperti biasa.

"Bukan tamu, kok. Anggota keluarga ini juga," ujar Kakek. "Nona Kim, panggil dia untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Wajib."

Pelayan yang dipanggil Nona Kim itu mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan tugasnya. Menuju ke lantai dua dan memanggil orang yang dimaksud Tuannya.

"Apa Ibu? atau Paman?" tanya Daniel yang masih penasaran.

Kakek memilih untuk diam dan mengulurkan mangkuk nasi pada Seongwoo yang menyendokkan nasi. Seongwoo juga mengambilkan nasi untuk Daniel, dua kali lebih banyak dari porsi Kakek. Kalau mengingat-ingat, dulu Kakek juga makannya sebanyak Daniel tapi harus dikurangi sejak mengidap diabetes.

"Rasanya mustahil kalau itu Ibumu. Dia kan suka sekali bekerja."

Kata-kata Seongwoo mengundang tawa dari Daniel dan Kakek. Memang benar kalau Ibu Daniel sangat suka bekerja daripada berdiam diri di rumah sejak Ayahnya meninggal. Menghilangkan stress katanya.

"Mungkin Paman," ucap Daniel ditimpali anggukan kepala dari Seongwoo.

Sekitar sepuluh menit orang itu tidak datang akhirnya Seongwoo dan Daniel memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Sudah keburu lapar. Makan sambil diiringi obrolan ringan adalah hal yang diwajibkan di rumah ini untuk menambah keakraban antar keluarga, karena memang mereka jarang berkumpul dan rasanya keterlaluan jika harus saling diam saat berkumpul bersama.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka dari tangga. Masuk ke ruang makan lalu menarik kursi di samping Kakek, tepat di depan Daniel.

"Maaf lama menunggu."

― _ **Praaang**_

Mangkuk nasi dan sumpit di tangan Seongwoo lolos dan jatuh memberantaki lantai. Sosok yang masih berdiri itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ke arah Seongwoo yang bergetar ketakutan dengan mulut yang terus berucap.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." 

"Daehyun maafkan aku..." 

Seongwoo langsung berdiri, berlari menjauh dari ruang makan. Membiarkan kaki telanjangnya menginjak pecahan mangkuk di atas lantai. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah lari secepatnya dan menjauh dari Daehyun yang menatapnya tajam. Seongwoo ketakutan. Takut pada tatapan mata Daehyun yang seakan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau!" geram Daniel. Dia hendak berdiri dan menyusul Seongwoo. Tapi satu kata menjadi titah mutlak dari sang Kakek.

"Duduk."

Nada suara itu terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Daniel nenurut dan kembali duduk, begitupun Daehyun yang langsung duduk di hadapan Daniel, meskipun aura tak bersahabat mulai memenuhi ruang makan sekarang ini.

"Sekarang aku ingin kalian bicarakan ini baik-baik. Tentang masalah kalian, masa lalu kalian. Jangan ada yang meninggallan ruang makan sebelum semua selesai."

Lagi-lagi perintah mutlak. Daniel dan Daehyun tak ada yang bisa melarikan diri dari sana. Mereka berdua diam, sampai akhirnya Daehyun angkat bicara lebih dahulu. 

"Aku membenci Seongwoo sejak awal." 

**。。。。。。**  
 _ **To be continued?**_  
 **。。。。。。**

**Hallo! Sengaja upload sekarang karena berencana update 2 kali minggu ini sebagai bayaran karena gak update minggu lalu~**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Selanjutnya full flashback masalah Daehyun dan OngNiel~**


	11. 10

Usianya masih tujuh tahun saat Daehyun dibawa ke rumah Kakeknya. Masih belum mengerti kenapa kemarin Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar hebat hingga sang Ayah menangis. Yang tertanam di otak, Ibunya yang jahat karena sering memukulinya. Mungkin Ayah menangis karena sedih melihat dia terus tersakiti.

Entahlah.

Otaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk mencerna semua hal yang terjadi.

Sosok pertama yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah Kakek yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Berkata kalau Daehyun akan tetap baik-baik saja di rumah besar ini. Begitulah, Daehyun kecil percaya pada kata-kata itu. Percaya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja di sana. Bersama Ayah dan Kakeknya.

Dua tahun kemudian Daniel masuk dalam kehidupannya, tepat sehari setelah Ayah Daniel meninggal dunia.

Sebenarnya, Daehyun tahu kalau dia mempunyai seorang sepupu, tapi mereka belum pernah bertatap muka satu sama lain karena kegiatan orang tua mereka yang sibuk dan jadwal sekolah mereka lumayan padat―mereka ditempatkan di sekolah dasar yang berbeda dulu. Jadi setelah sekian lama, mereka baru bertemu saat menginjak kelas empat sekolah dasar.

Kesan pertama Daehyun pada Daniel adalah anak manja. Dimata Daehyun, sepupunya itu terlalu cengeng karena sering menangis saat ditinggalkan oleh Ibunya. Daniel selalu dengan cepat menolak apa yang tidak dia ingin lakukan dan akan menangis jika dipaksa melakukannya. Contohnya kecilnya seperti saat Kakek mendaftarkan mereka les Matematika. Daehyun dengan cepat menerima keputusan sang Kakek, sedangkan Daniel mati-matian menolak dan menangis kencang.

Terlalu manja, menurut Daehyun.

Beda pandangan Daehyun terhadap Daniel, berbeda pula dengan cara Daniel memandang Daehyun.

Daniel kecil selalu kagum pada Daehyun yang terlihat sangat dewasa walau mereka berada di usia yang sama. Meskipun dia pernah mengalami kejadian tak menyenangkan sewaktu kecil, Daehyun tetap terlihat tegar di balik punggung yang bahkan lebih mungil dari Daniel. Daehyun adalah sosok yang Daniel jadikan panutan.

Sosok Daniel kecil selalu mengejar Daehyun dari belakang. Mencoba menyetarakan diri agar mereka berdua bisa berteman.

Daniel selalu mengaggumi Daehyun.

 **。。。。。。**

"Perkenalkan, namanya Ong Seongwoo. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

Daniel tersenyum senang ketika melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia lebih tua berdiri di samping sang Kakek. Senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya tak bisa menutupi getaran ketakutan yang dia rasakan. Terlebih ketika matanya melirik ke arah Daehyun yang masih saja diam tanpa reaksi.

"Kenapa Seongwoo harus tinggal bersama kita, Kek?" tanya Daniel.

"Panggil dia _hyung,_ Daniel," tegur sang Kakek. "Banyak alasan kenapa dia harus tinggal di sini. Kakek belum bisa menceritakannya."

"Oh, begitu?" Daniel menganggukkan kepala. "Seongwoo _-hyung!_ "

Kakek mengangguk, mengusap punggung Seongwoo agar dia maju menyapa Daniel dan Daehyun.

"Salam kenal, Daniel, Daehyun. Mohon bantuannya―ah!"

Seongwoo terkejut ketika Daniel tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat, tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil saat merasa kalau Daniel menggumam.

"Aku merasakannya. Kalau _hyung_ sama sepertiku," bisik Daniel.

Daehyun mendengus geli ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa berkata, bahkan tanpa menyapa Seongwoo, Daehyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Persetan dengan sopan santun. Itu menjadi nomor ke sekian ratus sekarang. Perasaannya saat melihat Seongwoo menjadi sangat tidak mengenakkan. Terlebih saat mendengar nama keluarganya yang aneh itu. Perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu semakin menyelimuti.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyukai Seongwoo, tidak akan pernah bisa.

 **。。。。。。**

" _Hyung!_ "

Daniel memeluk lengan Seongwoo erat. Sudah setahun sejak Seongwoo tinggal bersama di rumah Kakek. Dia masih belum bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Daehyun, namun dia sangat dekat dengan Daniel. Di sekolah maupun di rumah, dia tidak pernah bisa mendekati Daehyun.

Ada dinding penghalan besar dibuat oleh Daehyun agar siapapun tidak bisa mendekatinya. Bahkan tidak bisa ditembus oleh Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Daniel makan siangnya sudah dihabiskan?"

Daniel mengangguk dan menunjukkan kotak bekal bergambar beruang yang sudah kosong. Di samping Daniel, Daehyun berdiri. Membaca buku dengan teliti tanpa menghiraukan dua orang di sampingnya.

"Tuan Kim lama, ya. Rooney belum diberi makan siang!"

"Mungkin di jalan sedang macet," ujar Seongwoo sambil mengacak rambut _honey brown_ milik Daniel.

Tak lama sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Daehyun yang pertama masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh Daniel di sampingnya dan Seongwoo duduk di samping Tuan Kim.

"Hari ini Tuan Jung datang," ujar Tuan Kim.

"Oh? Ayah sudah kembali?"

Daehyun bisa melihat Tuan Kim menganggukkan kepala pelan―dan Seongwoo yang tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan mata teduh. Dari gurat wajahnya, Daehyun bisa melihat ada kesenangan yang terpancar di sana.

Kenapa Seongwoo harus ikut senang ketika mendengar Ayah Daehyun pulang?

 **。。。。。。**

"Bagaimana bisa dia seenaknya saja seperti itu?"

Samar-samar Daehyun bisa mendengar suara Kakek berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang kerjanya. Terdengar amarah dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

Daehyun yang tadinya berniat memberi makan kelinci-kelincinya di belakang rumah mengurungkan niat dan memilih untuk diam di dekat tangga. Mendengarkan percakapan dua arah dari luar ruang kerja. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah membawa Seongwoo ke rumah ini."

Suara Ayahnya. Kenapa mereka membicarakan tentang Seongwoo?

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin kita mengembalikan Seongwoo?"

Daehyun menarik kesimpulan pertama. Seongwoo masih memiliki orang tua di luar sana. Hipotesanya, mungkin Seongwoo dibawa ke rumah ini karena orang tuanya tidak mampu merawat hingga menelantarkan Seongwoo.

"Kurasa dia membutuhkan Seongwoo untuk menguras hartamu," ujar Kakek.

"Tapi dia sudah berbuat jahat pada Seongwoo. Tak akan kubiarkan pria itu mendapatkan Seongwoo kembali. Seongwoo sudah cukup tersiksa."

Suara Ayah Daehyun terdengar frustasi, terdengar dari caranya menarik dan menghela nafas berat. Daehyun masih di sana untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut mengenai Seongwoo.

Hipotesa lainnya dia tarik. Kemumgkinan besar kalau Seongwoo mengalami kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Ayahnya. Bagaimana dengan Ibunya? Apa yang terjadi pada Ibu Seongwoo?

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan mengajukan ini ke pengadilan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menebus kesalahanku." Ayah Daehyun lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas berat. Suaranya terdengar lelah, "aku sudah meninggalkan orang yang kucintai dengan anak yang ada di kandungannya. Membiarkannya menikah dengan pria lain yang ternyata tak lebih baik, pria kejam yang membunuhnya secara perlahan. Sekarang saatnya aku melindungi Seongwoo. Biarkan aku melindungi anakku sendiri."

Nafas Daehyun tercekat. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada sosok Ibunya yang menangis sambil memukulinya, berteriak mengatakan kalau Ayahnya adalah pengkhianat yang ternyata sudah mempunyai anak dengan wanita lain. Wanita yang merebut kebahagiaan Ibunya.

Mungkin waktu itu Daehyun belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ibunya.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Ong Seongwoo ternyata adalah kakak tirinya. Anak dari wanita yang telah membuat Ibunya menderita dan hampir gila. Merebut semua kebahagiaan Ibunya. Walaupun Daehyun tahu kalau sejak awal hubungan orangtuanya tidaklah harmonis, tapi dulu Ibunya adalah seseorang yang sangat lembut dan penyayang.

Apa Ibunya mengetahui semua ini?

Dan apa sekarang Seongwoo datang untuk merebut Ayahnya?

"Daehyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kepala Daehyun terangkat, dia menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Ayahnya.

"Mau ke belakang, kasih makan Yuju sama kelinci lain," jawab Daehyun. Mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut karena mendengar percakapan tadi.

"Kau punya kelinci?"

"Hum!" Daehyun mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa ke gendongan sang Ayah. "Ada empat dan aku paling suka sama Yuju. Soalnya dia satu-satunya yang warna putih seperti kelinci salju."

"Benarkah?" Tangan besar pria itu mengacak rambut Daehyun. "Dimana tempatnya, Ayah ingin lihat."

Daehyun mengalungkan lengan ke leher Ayahnya saat mereka berjalan menuju kandang kelinci kecil di belakang rumah.

Sebelumnya, Daehyun bisa mendengar suara kucing yang dia duga sebagai milik Daniel mengeong. Sedang apa kucing itu di sini? Bukannya Daniel tidak pernah membiarkan kucingnya keluar rumah?

"Aaaa!"

Kali ini suara teriakan dari arah kandang kelinci. Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya. Meronta dan memaksa turun dari gendongan Ayahnya. Berlari menuju kandang kelinci dengan wajah panik.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" teriak Daehyun pada Seongwoo yang berada di dekat kandang kelincinya. "Sudah kubilang jangan dekati kelinciku!"

Daehyun mendekati Seongwoo menarik kerah bajunya erat-erat. Hidungnya mencium bau anyir darah.

"Itu... tadi Rooney..." Seongwoo bicara patah-patah karena ketakutan. "Kelincinya..."

Cengkraman di kerah baju Seongwoo mengendur. Pandangan Daehyun teralih ke arah kelinci-kelincinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir dari luka yang menganga.

Yuju keadaannya paling parah dibanding kelinci lain. Lehernya hampir putus seperti digigit sesuatu.

"Kau sengaja, kan?!" Daehyun mendorong Seongwoo hingga terjatuh ke atas tanah. "Kau melepaskan Rooney dan sengaja menbuatnya membunuh kelinciku kan?!"

Dengan cepat Seongwoo menggelengkan kepala. Padahal niatnya tadi memberi makan kelinci Daehyun yang sudah berisik karena kelaparan. Tapi begitu sampai ke kandang, dia dikejutkan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Seongwoo ingin memberikan penjelasan, tapi Daehyun terus mencecarnya dengan tuduhan.

"Tidak cukup?! Kau mau mengambil Ayah dariku dan sekarang kau membunuh kelinciku!"

"Daehyun!"

"Seongwoo- _hyung!_ "

Ayah Daehyun dan Daniel berlari mendekat. Menarik Daehyun yang hampir saja mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Seongwoo. Sungguh Ayahnya dan Daniel tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga mereka bertekak seperti ini. Ini juga pertama kalinya Daehyun marah pada seseorang sampai seperti ini.

"PEMBUNUH!" teriak Daehyun.

 ** _Plaak_**

Sebuah tamparan dari Ayah mendarat di pipi Daehyun. Terasa panas dan perih di saat bersamaan. Kacamata bulatnya jatuh dan pecah di atas tanah. Pelupuk mata Daehyun sudah berair. Emosinya tidak stabil sekarang.

"Aku benci..." geramnya. "AKU BENCI KALIAN!"

Belum sempat Ayah menjelaskan, Daehyun sudah berlari menuju ke dalam rumah. Mengundang tanya dari Kakek yang sedang minum di ruang tamu. Daehyun menangis dan membanting pintu kamarnya kuat.

Sedangkan di belakang rumah, Seongwoo masih menangis di pelukan Daniel. Berulang kali berucap maaf. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Terlebih ketika Daehyun mengatakan kalau Seongwoo akan mengambil Ayah Daehyun. Seongwoo sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk seperti itu. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu menahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Daniel. Bawa Seongwoo ke kamar," ujar Ayah Daehyun.

Daniel mengangguk, kemudian dengan mudahnya menggendong tubuh Seongwoo yang lebih kurus berjalan memasuki rumah. Sedangkan Ayah Daehyun kini berjalan menuju kamar Daehyun setelah memerintahkan seorang tukang kebun untuk mengurus mayat kelinci di kandang. Pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana dia bisa menampar Daehyun dengan gampang seperti tadi?

"Daniel... Seongwoo bukan pembunuh..."

"Iya, Daniel tahu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Daniel terlihat marah. Sangat marah. Rasa hormatnya pada Daehyun berubah. Luntur menjadi kebencian.

 **。。。。。。**

Daniel terlihat panik saat berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat dan kakinya terasa lemas karena mendengar kabar buruk dari rumah.

Seongwoo hampir saja mati karena mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini ada yang terjadi pada Seongwoo?" tanya Kakek yang duduk di depan ICU.

Daniel menghela nafas. Perlahan dia bercerita pada Kakek. Mulai dari kematian kelinci Daehyun, kematian Rooney yang diduga perbuatan Daehyun karena dendam, penindasan yang dialami Seongwoo di sekolah karena ada yang menyebarkan kabar kalau Seongwoo tega membunuh kelinci. Ya, penindasan karena hal seperti itu sering terjadi di Korea.

"Tak hanya satu luka yang ada di tangan Seongwoo... ada banyak goresan lain."

"Apa Seongwoo akan sehat kembali, Kakek?" tanya Daniel. Nada suaranya sudah bergetar menahan tangis. Daniel takut tidak akan bertemu dengan Seongwoo lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Daniel mendongak, mendapati Ayah Daehyun yang sudah jelas air mukanya terlihat panik. Sedangkan Daehyun di belakangnya hanya diam, menunduk melihat lantai di bawahnya.

"Masih belum tahu," jawab Kakek. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Hak asuh sudah di tanganku. Setelah dia dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit aku akan membawanya ke Ilsan," jelas Ayah Daehyun.

"Bersama Daehyun?"

"Tidak. Seongwoo harus berada jauh dari penyebab phobianya muncul."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seongwoo bilang padaku kalau banyak anak-anak di sekolah yang menatapnya tajam dan membuatnya ketakutan. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini," jelas Ayah Daehyun.

Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menahan tangis yang hampir saja lolos dari matanya. Daehyun sudah benar menduga kalau ini akan terjadi. Ayahnya akan diambil oleh Seongwoo dan dia akan ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Apakah ada keluarga dari Seongwoo?" tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang ICU.

Ayah Daehyun langsung mengacungkan tangan dan dokter membawa Ayah Daehyun masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Seongwoo sudah sadar dan ingin bertemu.

Kakek pergi untuk membeli makan. Hari sudah cukup sore dan diantara mereka belum ada yang menyantap makan dari siang. Jadilah Daniel dan Daehyun ditinggal berdua di depan lorong sepi.

"Puas?" tanya Daniel sinis.

"Apa?"

"Sudah puas menghancurkan hidup Seongwoo?" tanya Daniel lagi.

"Sejak awal dia yang membuat hidupku hancur," ujar Daehyun tak kalah sinis. "Datang tiba-tiba dan membuat hubungan dengan Ayahku hancur. Lalu aku yang disebut bersalah?"

"Dan kau telah membuat Seongwoo terluka luar dalam. Membuatnya mempunyai phobia terhadap tatapan orang. Membunuh kucingku karena dendam. Bukankah hatimu terlalu busuk, Daehyun?"

"Kau!"

Cengkraman di kerah baju tak membuat Daniel gentar. Bahkan kini dia mendongakkan kepalanya, seakan menantang Daehyun untuk melayangkan pukulan di wajahnya. Daniel bukanlah Daniel yang cengeng lagi sekarang.

Daniel yang sekarang adalah Daniel yang siap untuk melindungi Seongwoo.

"Menghilang dari hadapanku," geram Daehyun.

"Dengan senang hati."

 **。。。。。。**

Seminggu setelahnya, Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah tidak lagi berada di rumah. Ayah membawa mereka berdua pergi ke Ilsan. Demi menjaga Seongwoo, Daniel harus keluar sekolah dan ikut _homeschooling_ bersama Seongwoo.

Daehyun masih terus diam sejak saat itu. Ayahnya tak pernah lagi menghubungi. Biar saja, paling juga sibuk dengan anak kesayangannya.

"Tidak merindukan Ayah?" tanya Ibu Daniel.

Entah sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini. Ibu Daniel lah yang paling memperhatikan kondisi Daehyun sekarang. Satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan kalau cara Ayah Daehyun itu salah.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Bi," jawab Daehyun.

"Jangan menyimpan dendam berlama-lama, Daehyun sayang."

"Iya, Daehyun tahu."

Walaupun begitu, bagaimanapun dia mencoba membuang kebenciannya itu tidak pernah berhasil.

Dia tetap membenci Seongwoo. Seongwoo yang telah merebut kasih sayang Ayah darinya.

 **。。。。。。**  
 _ **To be continued?**_  
 _ **。。。。。。**_

 **Full flashback ya ini. Karena saya prefer bikin flashback di satu chapter yang berbeda dibanding nyampur sama alur aslinya~**

 **Begitulah kira-kira.**

 **Oh, iya. Tiap chapter panjang/pendek itu udah ada porsinya. Ada bagian dimana asiknya konflik dipotong dan dilanjutin ke chapter berikutnya ahay.**

 **Btw, aku lebih ingin mengenal kalian~ nambah temen lumayan.**

 **Ada yang mau tukeran sosmed? Instagram atau facebook atau twitter~ bisa komen di review. Ntar aku follow kalian follback ya xD wkwk  
**

 **See you 😘**


	12. 11

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi apa yang aku punya. Apa itu salah?"

Jemarinya meremat gagang garpu perak kuat-kuat hingga memerah. Daehyun mencoba mengatur nafas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia meluapkan semua emosi yang mengendap lama.

"Hanya karena aku anak yang lahir dari rahim wanita yang tidak Ayah cintai..."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau berbuat seperti itu pada Seongwoo!"

Kali ini Daniel angkat bicara. Dia juga tak kalah kesal pada Daehyun. Bukankah, jika dari dulu semua masalah ini dibicarakan dengan baik maka akan ditemukan titik terangnya, kan? Hanya karena kekeraskepalaan Ayah Daehyun dan Daehyun sendiri, masalah menjadi semakin rumit.

Jujur saja, awalnya Daniel merasa kebingungan. Kebingungan karena tidak tahu di pihak mana dia harus berdiri. Namun, melihat Seongwoo yang menangis sesegukan sendirian di kamar karena disudutkan dan dikatai pembunuh oleh anak-anak di sekolah membuat Daniel tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak ingin kebahagiaanmu direbut, tapi kau merebut kebahagiaan orang lain," cibir Daniel geram.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Daehyun melempar garpu tersebut tepat ke arah Daniel. "Mau membalas dendam?"

"Daehyun."

Daehyun mengabaikan teguran sang Kakek, berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Daniel di depannya hanya bisa diam, menatap makanan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh sejak tadi.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak ada gunanya," gumam Daniel pada Kakek.

Kakek menghela nafas lalu berdiri, "bawakan makanan ke kamar Seongwoo."

Daniel mengangguk pelan, tak ad niatan untuk menatap Kakeknya yang berjalan pergi keluar rumah. Pikiran mereka sama-sama kalut kali ini. Padahal niatnya pulang untuk berlibur dan bersantai, tapi malah terjadi hal yang tak pernah Daniel duga sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya dari awal juga Daniel tak pernah menyangka kalau Daehyun akan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengan sepupunya itu, kini mereka kembali bersatu dalam situasi yang lebih buruk.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Seongwoo setelah ini..."

 **。。。。。。**

"Eh?"

Youngjae hampir saja memekik ketika mendengar suara dari seberang sambungan teleponnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu tengah malam dan itu membuatnya panik setengah mati.

Pasalnya, Youngjae baru saja mendapat kabar kalau Daehyun berada di stasiun kereta sekarang. Jadilah sekarang dia berada di dalam mobil bersama supirnya melesat menuju stasiun secepat mungkin. Untung saja Ayahnya tadi masih bangun dan berada di ruang kerja, jadi Youngjae bisa meminta izin walau ditanya ini-itu sebelumnya.

Mobil hitam diparkirkan tak jauh dari stasiun, Youngjae segera melesat pergi mencari Daehyun. Pemuda itu kini berdiri di dekat gerbang kedatangan dengan secangkir _latte_ di tangannya.

"Hei, bodoh!" Youngjae mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, menghampiri Daehyun yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Youngjae. Namun senyum tersebut tak bisa menutupi kekusutan di wajah tampan si pemuda culun itu.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Youngjae, tapi disimpan sajalah sendiri untuk saat ini. Daehyun pasti sedang tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam sampai dia sendirilah yang ingin menceritakannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Daehyun.

Youngjae menuntunnya berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir rapi di dekat stasiun. Mereka berjalan beriringan, tapi tidak bersebelahan. Youngjae berjalan lebih dulu dari Daehyun dan tangan mereka saling bertaut. Iya, Daehyun yang menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan si manis sama sekali tidak meluncurkan protes.

Youngjae membiarkan Daehyun masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil. Mereka duduk berdua di jok belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk banyak diam dan mendengarkan alunan lagu klasik yang diputar oleh sang supir.

Mata Daehyun melirik ke luar jendela, menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang tak ada matinya. Lampu-lampu yang berkedip manja, dentum suara musik dari klub malam yang tak ada hentinya. Lautan manusia masih berlalu-lalang meski waktu sudah mengatakan orang-orang harus tidur. Menakjubkan. Pemandangan yang belum pernah Daehyun lihat sebelumnya.

Selama ini, Daehyun selalu menyibukkan diri dengan buku dan belajar. Mengurung diri dan membuat dunianya sendiri, dimana hanya ada Daehyun dan buku-buku kesayangannya. Tanpa Daehyun sadari, dia telah melewatkan banyak hal-hal yang indah dalam hidupnya. Dia terlalu menutup diri dari dunia luar.

Daehyun takut. Takut jika seseorang datang dan merusak kebahagiaan yang dia jaga.

― ** _plok_**

Bahu kiri Daehyun terasa berat. Dia melirik dan mendapati Youngjae yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Daehyun menarik senyum tipis lalu sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya agar Youngjae merasa lebih nyaman.

"Maaf ya, Pak, harus repot menjemput saya," ujar Daehyun pada supir di depannya.

"Tidak apa, saya malah merasa senang entah kenapa." Dari kaca, terlihat sang supir menarik senyum hangat. "Ini pertama kalinya Tuan Youngjae meminta untuk menjemput teman selain Tuan Jaebum."

Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya seberapa dekatkah Youngjae dengan Jaebum? Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang menggelitik rongga dadanya. Si Jaebum-Jaebum ini adalah Jaebum yang selalu datang di saat yang kurang tepat itu, bukan?

"Saya senang Tuan Youngjae mendapatkan seorang teman lagi. Mungkin ini lancang untuk saya mengatakan ini, tapi tolong jaga Tuan baik-baik. Dia sudah banyak melewati masa sulit," ujar sang supir.

Dalam diam, Daehyun menganggukkan kepala. Tangan kanannya meraih kepala Youngjae, menggusak lembut helai kecokelatan itu. Daehyun membuat janji, janji pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa dia akan melindungi Youngjae, tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Sekarang, Daehyun menyadari. Keberadaan Youngjae di sini sudah menjadi salah satu sumber kebahagiaannya. Matahari yang selalu membantu sang Rembulan untuk bersinar.

Youngjae ada di sini. Disimpan dalam kotak hati Daehyun. Untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mmm... Daehyun..."

Youngjae memeluk lengan Daehyun erat-erat. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, tapi mulutnya mengecap-ngecap pelan.

"Banyak roti stroberi..."

Dan Daehyun serta supir tergelak mendengar igauan Youngjae. Sepertinya dalam mimpipun Youngjae menyukai roti stoberi Daehyun.

 ** _。。。。。。_**

Yongguk menghela nafas sesaat setelah mematikan sambungan telepon dari kliennya. Pengaduan lagi-lagi datang setelah sekian lama. Padahal Yongguk sudah lama meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tapi pria itu masih terus menghubunginya.

Dulu saat kuliah, Yongguk pernah ditunjuk oleh dosennya untuk mengurus salah seorang anak yang mempunyai phobia. Setiap murid memang mendapatkan satu pasien untuk melengkapi nilai tugas praktek dari sang dosen. Suka-suka dosen memang kalau memberi tugas, tuh.

Yongguk masih ingat persis siapa pasien yang dia dapat dan sampa sekarang Ayah dari pasien itu masih terus menghubunginya.

 _"Kumohon, anakku tidak mau kalau konsultasi dengan yang lain."_

Padahak sejak lulus kuliah psikologi pekerjaan yang Yongguk ambil bukanlah psikolog melainkan menjadi seorang guru. Bagaimana bisa? Karena Yongguk inginnya jadi guru.

Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, pekerjaannya terus menerus bertambah. Waktu istirahatnya semakin menipis karena mengurusi banyak hal di sekolah dan di luar. Untung Himchan peka dan sesekali datang menemuinya. Seperti sekarang ini. Asrama guru sedang kosong karena banyak guru yang kembali ke rumah untuk liburan yang singkat dan Himchan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Yongguk. Dia juga ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Yongguk mengenai temannya. Teman Himchan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaebum dan Youngjae.

"Pria itu lagi?" Himchan yang bergelung di selimut Yongguk mendongakkan kepala. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua, tapi Yongguk enggan menutup mata.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Yongguk mendekati Himchan, duduk di tepi kasur lalu mengelus kepala istrinya lembut. Meski selelah apapun, pria itu tidak pernah mengabaikan Himchan. Kadang saat mengajar olahraga di kelas Himchan, Yongguk suka curi-curi waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan istrinya tercinta. Mengisi tenaga, katanya.

"Bukankah anaknya itu sekolah di sini juga?" tanya Himchan.

"Benar, kau tahu. Ong Seongwoo yang pernah kuminta kau dan Minhyun panggilkan," ujar Yongguk. "Ayahnya memintaku untuk melakukan terapi lagi padanya. Makanya kemarin aku minta panggilkan."

Himchan mengedipkan mata pelan-pelan, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Yongguk.

"Kalau Ong Seongwoo yang kemarin, berarti sama dengan Seongwoo yang akan mengulang kelas itu, bukan?"

Yongguk lagi-lagi mengangguk. Istrinya ini ternyata tahu lumayan banyak hal yang terjadi di sekolah. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau Himchan ini _social butterfly_ yang suka templok sana-sini dan banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang. _Too much information_.

"Katanya dia akan masuk ke kelasmu," ujar Himchan lagi. "Sebenarnya Seongwoo kenapa, sih?"

Oh, ternyata ada juga yang Himchan tidak tahu. Menyangkut soal Seongwoo yang jarang masuk sekolah, Himchan sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu. Yang dia tahu hanya jangan pernah terlalu dekat dengan Seongwoo karena pemuda itu berbahaya. Tapi Himchan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin pemuda manis dan imut seperti Seongwoo itu berbahaya. Orang memang suka mengarang cerita demi kesenangan diri masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan rahasia pasien~"

Yongguk menggeser tubuh Himchan hingga terpepet ke dinding. Menarik selimut lalu memeluk tubuh Himchan erat-erat. Himchan tertawa geli saat Yongguk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang, berbagi kehangatan ditengah malam yang sepi.

Masih banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Himchan, tapi tepukan pelan di punggung membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Himchan tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Yongguk, mendahului suaminya pergi ke alam mimpi. Kini tersisa Yongguk yang masih terjaga. Dengan pikirannya yang lelah dan kacau. Masalah antara tiga murid yang dia awasi sepertinya akan semakin rumit sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kedepannya?"

Ah, kenapa jadi guru saja rasanya sesulit ini?

 _ **。。。。。。**_  
 _ **To be continued?**_  
 _ **。。。。。。**_

 **Maaf telat update, saya ketiduran waktu ngetik :(**

 **Konfliknya jadi makin gaje aja wkwk**

 **Masih ada yang baca ini? I hope you like this story~**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Love you all**


	13. 12

Jadi kedatangan Daehyun ke Seoul tengah malam itu bukanlah tanpa alasan yang pasti. Setelah bertengkar—tepatnya berdebat—dengan Kakek dan Daniel kemarin malam, Daehyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan pergi keluar tanpa pamit. Ya, buat apa dia pamit? Toh, perhatian semua orang kini hanya tertuju pada Seongwoo dan Seongwoo seorang. Pura-pura lemah, padahal sudah menghancurkan seluruh kebahagiaan Daehyun.

Ah, Tidak.

Daehyun masih punya sumber kebahagiaan lain. Pemuda yang sekarang dia coba untuk sembuhkan phobianya, Yoo Youngjae yang kini berada di rumahnya di Seoul. Tanpa pikir panjang, Daehyun berlari memanggil taksi lalu melesat menuju stasiun kereta di Busan dan memesan tiket menuju Seoul. Mumpung belum terlalu malam—masih sekitar pukul sembilan waktu dia pergi—dan kereta yang dia pesan sampai di tujuan sekitar pukul sebelas-setengah dua belas malam. Daehyun menyempatkan untuk makan _ramyeon_ instan sambil menunggu Youngjae yang akan menjemputnya.

Sebenarnya, Daehyun juga tidak menyangka kalau Youngjae akan benar-benar menjemputnya tengah malam begini. Apalagi melihat Youngjae yang terkantuk-kantuk di dalam mobil, Daehyun jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu waktu tidur si manisnya itu. Hm, _manisnya Daehyun_. Dia juga tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang tua Youngjae akan menyambutnya dengan baik. Begitu turun dari mobil dengan Youngjae dalam gendongannya, Daehyun disambut oleh Ayah Youngjae yang tersenyum cerah dan menyuruh Daehyun untuk masuk ke dalam dan ikut tidur di kamar Youngjae—mereka tidak punya kamar tamu di rumah yang ini.

Keluarga Youngjae membesarkan anak mereka dengan baik. Sepasang orang tua yang selama ini Daehyun harapkan, tapi tak pernah diberikan. Tidak, Daehyun tidak iri melihat Youngjae yang dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu, karena dia tahu kalau dalam kesempurnaan dalam diri Youngjae, terdapat luka dalam yang masih belum bisa tertutup. Phobianya.

 **。。。。。。**

Pagi ini Daehyun terbangun dengan suara yang tidak biasa. Ada tangan yang mengusap helai rambut hitam Daehyun dengan lembut, membuatnya ingin terbuai kembali ke alam mimpi. Tapi si pemilik tangan itu menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan itu terdengar seperti perintah mutlak di pendengarannya.

"Bangun, ya. Sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi."

Suara wanita itu terdengar lembut, begitu juga paras yang ditangkap dalam pengelihatan rabun Daehyun. Rambut panjang yang digelung berantakan, senyum lembut dan tangan kecil yang hangat. Mirip sentuhan sang ibu dulu.

"Maaf, ya. Bangunkan Youngjae juga."

"Ah, baik, Tan—"

"Ibu. Panggil aku Ibu saja," ujar wanita itu sebelum pergi keluar dari kamar Youngjae.

Daehyun mengerjap bingung sekali. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang baru dia kenal meminta agar dia memanggil dirinya Ibu. Biasanya, 'kan, wanita pasti bilang agar tidak dipanggil Ibu atau Tante karena akan berkesan kalau dia sudah tua. Tapi, tadi? Tadi wanita itu meminta untuk dipanggil Ibu. Daehyun benar-benar tidak mengerti wanita.

Meraba ke nakas di samping dan meraih kacamata bulatnya, setelah itu Daehyun membangunkan Youngjae yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Si manis mengulet lucu di dalam selimut. Pagi itu memang agak dingin, sih. Perlahan Daehyun mengguncang tubuh Youngjae, tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung membuka mata. Daehyun langsung putar otak. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Youngjae, Daehyun membisikkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu dan dalam sekejap Youngjae langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Youngjae ingin berseru, tapi suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Daehyun hanya tertawa geli lalu turun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar Youngjae untuk membasuh mukanya. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih mengantuk dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena bisikan Daehyun sebelumnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali, sih!" gerutu Youngjae sambil mengusap matanya pelan. Daehyun benar-benar menyebalkan.

 _"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak bangun segera."_

"Main cium-cium segala. Pacar juga bukan."

Youngjae sebal. Youngjae ingin menendang bokong Daehyun setelah pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi nanti. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak terjadi karena begitu melihat Daehyun keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah dan kacamatanya yang ikut basah, Youngjae malah tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sampai diteriaki sang Ibu dari lantai bawah.

Daehyun selalu, _selalu,_ lupa melepas kacamatanya saat cuci muka dan mandi.

Kebiasaan memang.

Setelah bergantian untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan karena sudah ditunggu oleh anggota keluarga yang lain. Makan bersama keluarga Youngjae memang sangat unik. Bukan hanya anggota keluarga inti saja yang ikut, tapi juga supir dan pembantu mereka juga ikut makan bersama-sama. Biar ramai, biar tahu keluh kesah apa saja yang para pegawai rumahnya miliki. Daehyun senang melihatnya.

"Youngjae bercerita banyak tentang Daehyun saat dia sampai kemarin siang." Suara wanita yang tadi—Ibu Youngjae—yang membuka pembicaraan dengan Daehyun. Daehyun menoleh ke arah wanita berparas manis yang masih meneruskan makannya sambil mengobrol, "terima kasih banyak karena sudah menjaga Youngjae. Jaebum tidak selamanya bisa diandalkan."

Ah, lagi-lagi nama Jaebum di sebut. Seberapa dekat keluarga ini dengan Jaebum, sebenarnya?

"Ah, tidak masalah. Saya justru senang bersama Youngjae. Saya pikir akan sendirian di asrama, tapi ternyata ada Youngjae yang pindahnya bersamaan dengan saya," ujar Daehyun.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Daehyun-ah. Santai saja." Kali ini Ayah Youngjae buka suara. "Kudengar kau banyak membantu Youngjae."

Daehyun tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Youngjae sudah mengembangkan senyum lebar melihat interaksi canggung Daehyun dan Ayah-Ibunya. Apakah perlakuan orang tua Youngjae akan membuat Daehyun lebih terbuka nantinya? Entahlah. Setidaknya ini adalah salah satu cara agar teman sekamarnya itu lebih terbuka dengan orang lain.

Kemarin Daehyun sempat memberitahukan alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada di Seoul melalui telepon. Masalah keluarga. Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Tidak mengatakan masalah seperti apa yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang ini. Ah, bukannya Youngjae _kepo_. Tapi, Youngjae sudah terlalu banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Daehyun dan pemuda itu banyak membantunya. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Daehyun akan terbuka dan membiarkan Youngjae membantu masalah yang sedang Daehyun hadapi?

"Daehyun pintar, lho, Yah! Baca buku terus di asrama," ujar Youngjae lalu mengunyah habis _bacon_ dan roti yang menjadi sarapannya.

"Benarkan? Kalau Youngjae rajin tidak, Daehyun?" tanya Ayah.

Daehyun yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya melemparkan senyum canggung. Mau menjawab kalau Youngjae tidak rajin salah... menjawab Youngjae rajin juga, hm... Youngjae rajin, kok. Rajin mencontek tugas Daehyun. Daehyun juga suka rela, sih memberikan contekan pada Youngjae. Padahal dulu banyak yang bilang Daehyun sangat pelit kalau soal tugas seperti ini.

"Rajin, kok, Yah~" kata Youngjae.

"Ih, Ayah tanya ke Daehyun, bukan ke Youngjae."

"Ishhh..."

Youngjae meringis saat pipinya dicubit gemas oleh Ayahnya. Selanjutnya, seluruh orang yang ada di ruang makan tertawa melihat Youngjae yang memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. Ayahnya lebih memilih percaya sama Daehyun yang baru saja ditemui daripada anaknya sendiri.

"Ayah, jahat, ih!"

 **。。。。。。**

"Pulang ke asrama kapan?"

Daehyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Melirik ke arah Youngjae yang sedang bermain bersama _playstation_ yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Daehyun sendiri lebih memilih untuk membaca sebuah novel yang dia bawa di tas kecilnya lkemarin.

"Hm... Malam ini," jawab Youngjae. "Ikut bareng aku sama Jaebum saja pulangnya."

"Sama Jaebum?"

Youngjae mengangguk lalu mengakhiri _game_ yang dia mainkan. Melatakkan _stick playstation_ nya sembarangan lalu menghentakkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tubuh Daehyun juga jadi sedikit berguncang karena gerakan Youngjae. Alhasil bacanya jadi tidak fokus dan Daehyun memasukkan novel itu kembali ke dalam tasnya. Tubuh Daehyun juga kini berbaring di samping Youngjae yang memilin-milin ujung rambut kecokelatannya lalu ditiup-tiup kecil. Uh, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jaebum, _tuh_ , yang mana ya?" tanya Daehyun.

"Tidak tahu?"

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae. Youngjae heran, sudah sering bertemu, tapi tidak tahu yang Youngjae maksud Jaebum yang mana.

"Ingat yang makan keripik kamu pas Himchan minta maaf ke aku di kamar?" tanya Youngjae.

"Sama Himchan ingat, Jaebum... lupa. Ketua asrama, kan?"

"Nah, itu tahu."

"Iya. Wajahnya aku lupa."

Youngjae terpingkal mendengar jawaban Daehyun. Daehyun ini benar-benar tertutupnya melebihi Youngjae. Walau begini, Youngjae juga punya satu atau dua orang teman yang dia ingat dan dekat dengannya, sedangkan Daehyun, mungkin Daehyun hanya punya Youngjae sebagai temannya di sini.

Mengatur nafas, Youngjae berubah posisi menjadi tengkurap lalu mendekat ke arah Daehyun. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh helai hitam Daehyun yang sudah menutupi matanya, jadi ingin dipotong rata oleh Youngjae.

"Daehyun, coba perhatikan sekitarmu. Sedikit saja," ujar Youngjae.

"Sudah, kok. Aku sudah memperhatikan sekitarku." Daehyun menyampingkan badan agar bisa menatap Youngjae yang ada di sebelah kirinya lebih jelas. "Dengar. Aku memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekitarku. Ada kasur, ada lampu tidur, nakas, _playstation_."

"Haha! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Heh, belum selesai."

Daehyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi. Dua kata yang membuat pipi Youngjae bersemu merah entah kenapa. Dua kata sederhana yang entah kenapa membuat Youngjae ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ibunya karena malu sekali. Telinganya panas, begitu juga wajah dan jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang.

Daehyun dan suara madunya itu kurang ajar.

"Ada kau."

Ah, Youngjae akan terbang tinggi sekarang. Daehyun menyadari ada semburat yang muncul di pipi Youngjae. Yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi itu dan memotong jarak diantara mereka berdua. Youngjae tahu keadaan seperti apa yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang dan dia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Pandangan Daehyun jatuh pada bibir merah Youngjae yang meminta untuk di kecup. Youngjae sudah akan menutup matanya kalau benar akan terjadi.

Daehyun akan menciumnya, sedikit lagi.

— ** _BRAAK_**

"Youngjae, jadi ma—in...?"

Ya. Kalian sudah tahu siapa yang selalu ada diantara mereka disaat-saat seperti ini.

"DAEHYUN BANGSAT!"

"JAEBUM JANGAN BICARA KOTOR!"

Dan teguran dari Ayah Youngjae terdengar dari lantai bawah menggema di telinga Jaebum. Jaebum langsung menutup mulutnya, tapi matanya masih menatap kedua pemuda yang berada di atas ranjang dan hampir berciuman itu. Dia tahu, Jaebum tahu. Dia bukanlah anak yang polosnya minta ampun seperti Huang Justin—murid kelas satu yang kelewat polos di sekolah mereka. Jaebum tahu apa yang akan Youngjae dan Daehyun lakukan di dalam kamar itu berdua.

Youngjae menghela nafas, perlahan menarik tangan Daehyun dari wajahnya. Youngjae duduk dan menatap Jaebum tajam. Kesal, Youngjae sangat kesal. Dari dulu Jaebum selalu begitu. Tidak tahu bagian mana yang bisa dia ikut campuri dan bagian mana yang privasi. Maksudnya, Jaebum selalu dengan tidak sopannya menggebrak pintu kamar Youngjae—baik di asrama maupun di rumah—tanpa izin. Bukan karena sudah berteman sejak kecil, Jaebum bisa seenaknya seperti itu, bukan?

"Jaebum, sekali lagi seperti itu aku tidak akan segan mengusirmu segera," ancam Youngjae.

Jaebum bungkam, begitupun Daehyun yang kini beradu tatap dengan Jaebum. Mempelajari garis wajah pemuda yang menjadi sahabat kecil Youngjae itu. Jelas terukir kalau dia tidak suka Daehyun menyentuh Youngjae seperti tadi.

"Phobiamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jaebum tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jaebum..."

"Aahh... aku mengerti, maafkan aku!"

Jaebum masuk ke kamar lalu duduk di samping kiri Youngjae yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan tingkah laku aneh Jaebum yang tidak berubah sejak mereka kecil.

"Tapi aku benar penasaran..." Jaebum mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Apa kau benar sudah sembuh?"

Telapak tangan itu kini menempel di pipi Youngjae—seperti saat Daehyun menyentuhnya tadi. Namun ada rasa yang berbeda saat Jaebum menyentuhnya. Rasanya seperti yang pernah dia rasakan sebelum-sebelumnya. Menjijikkan.

 ** _PLAK_**

Daehyun dan Jaebum sama-sama terkejut ketika Youngjae menepis tangan Jaebum dari pipinya. Wajah Youngjae berubah pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Daehyun sempat curi-curi menyentuh tangan Youngjae secara kilat. Dingin sekali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku..." bisik Youngjae.

"Youngjae, maaf. Aku hanya—"

"Keluar."

"Tapi—"

"Kalian berdua keluar!"

Daehyun menuruti Youngjae. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Berbeda dengan Jaebum yang sesaat terpaku karena terkejut kemudian berjalan pelan keluar kamar Youngjae dan menutupnya.

Jaebum terlihat syok.

Dan dari sana Daehyun tahu. Kalau Jaebum, sahabat kecil Youngjae, ketua asrama mereka, juga orang yang selalu menganggu saat keadaan sedang hangat-hangatnya di antara Daehyun dan Youngjae tersebut menyimpan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

Jaebum menyukai Youngjae.

Dan dia cemburu pada Daehyun yang bisa bebas menyentuhnya seperti tadi.

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued?_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Full DaeJae** **J**

 **Jujur saja saya ngestuck ngetik ini makanya late update terus. Berasa dikejar sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Haha.**

 **Hope you like this chapter :3**

 **Thanks for reading XOXO**


	14. 13

Daehyun dan Jaebum turun dari mobil Ayah Youngjae, mereka diantarkan oleh orang tua Youngjae yang kebetulan ada urusan pekerjaan di Busan. Youngjae masih diam di kursi belakang, menatap Ayah dan Ibunya lekat-lekat. Sengaja menyuruh Daehyun dan Jaebum turun lebih dulu karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan orangtuanya. Sudah jelas kalau yang akan dia ceritakan adalah tentang phobianya.

Youngjae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh telapak tangan Ayah dan Ibunya. Ketika epidermis kulitnya menyentuh kulit kedua orangtuanya, tidak ada perasaan aneh seperti yang dia rasakan saat disentuh oleh Jaebum siang tadi. Rasanya sama seperti disentuh oleh Daehyun. Nyaman dan hangat.

"Aneh...," gumam Youngjae. "Aku bisa menyentuh kalian dan rasanya... seperti kalian menyentuhku sebelum kejadian itu."

Ayah tersenyum, kini dialah yang menggenggam tangan Youngjae dengan lembut. Sudah udah bertahun-tahun sang Ayah tidak bisa menyentuh anaknya sendiri, bukankah rasanya menyakitkan?

"Kau berhasil melawannya, Jae."

"Tidak. Belum sepenuhnya," ujar Youngjae. "Ini juga berkat bantuan dari Daehyun."

"Daehyun?" tanya Ibu.

Youngjae menjawabnya dengan anggukan, lalu matanya melirik pada Daehyun yang masih menunggu di luar dan Jaebum yang berjalan pergi dengan wajah kesal. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua.

"Entah bagaimana, dia banyak membantuku," kata Youngjae. "Youngjae harus masuk. Ini sudah malam sekali. Kalian juga harus istirahat, kan? Besok harus bekerja lagi."

"Youngjae." Suara Ibu menahan gerakan tangan Youngjae yang akan membuka pintu mobil. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Youngjae lalu mengelus helaian rambut Youngjae pelan, menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang sudah lama terpendam. "Ibu sangat senang, entah kenapa. Baik-baik pada Daehyun dan Jaebum, mereka temanmu yang berharga."

Sekali lagi, Youngjae menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian dengan cepat mengecup pipi Ayah dan Ibu sebelum dia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Daehyun. Pemuda itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat Youngjae yang ceria sekali saat keluar dari dalam mobil. Tangannya juga terulur untuk mengacak rambut Youngjae pelan.

"Ayah, Ibu, hati-hati!" seru Youngjae sebelum sedan hitam itu berjalan menjauhi gerbang asramanya. Youngjae juga tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman seperti apa yang Ibu dan Ayahnya lukiskan ketika melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae akrab seperti itu.

"Masuk, yuk."

Daehyun berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Youngjae. Mau tak mau Youngjae harus mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan bersama Daehyun. Daehyun terdengar bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, hingga seketika Youngjae lupa ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara Daehyun dan Jaebum tadi.

Setelah kejadian Youngjae meneriaki Jaebum siang tadi, sebenarnya mereka sudah berbaikan. Youngjae sudah minta maaf karena berkata kasar pada Jaebum, Jaebum juga sudah minta maaf pada Youngjae karena menyentuh Youngjae tanpa izin dan pada Daehyun yang sempat dia maki. Youngjae pikir, semuanya sudah selesai sampai di sana, tapi sayangnya tidak. Ada hal lain yang Youngjae tidak ketahui.

Saat hampir sampai di pintu masuk asrama, Youngjae sempat melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dalam kegelapan. Dia menghentikan langkah dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang dia lihat itu. Ternyata orang yang dia kenal, Himchan, berdiri di taman dengan beberapa buku di tangan, juga Pak Yongguk yang tersenyum manis sebelum mengacak rambut Himchan dan pergi ke arah asrama guru.

"Youngjae, ada apa?" tanya Daehyun yang merasakan Youngjae tidak mengikutinya.

Tersadar, Youngjae dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala dan menghampiri Daehyun. Pemuda berkacamata itu menarik tangan Youngjae dan menggenggamnya erat. Dan lagi, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Youngjae memerah sempurna.

"Jangan sampai jauh dariku," ujarnya. Sangat pelan, tapi Youngjae masih bisa mendengarnya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya tertawa kecil dan membalas genggaman tangan Daehyun. Bersyukur karena mereka sampai di asrama saat hampir jam malam asrama sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, karena jika tidak, besok pagi akan ada gosip yang tidak-tidak soal mereka.

 **。。。。。。**

"Youngjae~"

Kelas selesai lebih awal karena kepala sekolah melaksanakan rapat antar _staff_ sekolah. Himchan yang baru saja selesai melakukan tugas piket kelas berjalan menuju kantin karena perut yang mendadak berbunyi minta diisi, kebetulan, dia melihat Youngjae sedang makan bersama Daehyun di sana.

Iya, Daehyun selalu, selalu menempel dengan Youngjae. Himchan jadi heran sendiri. Sebenarnya wajar, sih, Daehyun teman sekamarnya, tapi, kalau diperhatikan lagi, Daehyun berada di samping Youngjae benar-benar dua puluh empat jam.

Youngjae tersenyum manis, menyuapkan _ramyeon_ ke dalam mulut lalu menghela nafas karena kepedasan. Daehyun di depannya membukakan botol minum lalu diberikan kepada Youngjae. Himchan bisa melihat Youngjae berujar terima kasih pada Daehyun dengan kontak mata, Daehyun juga tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

"Kalian pacaran?"

Seketika itu juga Youngjae tersedak air yang masuk ke tenggorokkan, terbatuk kencang sambil menepuki dada. Daehyun tertawa pelan mengejek, tapi kemudian membantu mengusap punggung pemuda manis itu pelan-pelan. Nah, ini lagi. Youngjae tidak apa-apa disentuh Daehyun seperti itu.

" _Hyung,_ apa-apaan, sih!" gerutu Youngjae.

"Kalian kelihatan seperti itu~" jawab Himchan santai. "Ah, aku belum pesan makanan. Tunggu aku, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Temani aku makan."

Tanpa persetujuan, Himchan meninggalkan mereka untuk membeli kupon makanan. Setelahnya Youngjae dan Daehyun saling berpandangan, lalu bertukar senyum penuh makna. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dua remaja penuh misteri itu. Biarkan merek saja, yang lain tak perlu ikut-ikutan.

"Kakak kelas itu akan masuk besok, ya?" tanya Youngjae.

"Hm." Daehyun menyuapkan _jjajangmyeon_ porsi keduanya. "Kenapa kau penasaran sama orang itu?"

"Namanya tidak diberitahu, sih, kemarin."

Benar juga, soal kakak kelasnya itu, Daehyun juga diam-diam penasaran. Siapa yang akan mengulang kelas? Ke kelas mana dia akan masuk? Kalau masuk ke kelas Daehyun, jelas dia tidak akan mau berhubungan. Dengan Youngjae saja sudah merepotkan begini, apalagi dengan yang lain. Tapi, dia cukup merasa senang dengan ini.

Tak lama Himchan kembali dengan dua porsi _jjajangmyeon_ dan sekotak susu stroberi. Makhluk cantik luar biasa itu porsi makannya tak beda jauh dengan Daehyun ternyata. Cara makannya juga—sebelas-duabelas, mirip. Melihat Daehyun yang membuat ekspresi jijik saat melihat cara makan Himchan membuat Youngjae ingin memberikan kaca besar pada pemuda itu. _Lihat cara makanmu sendiri, Daehyun_.

Mengelap mulut setelah selesai dengan makannya, Youngjae menenggak habis air di dalam botol. Bersamaan dengan habisnya air, acara makan Himchan dan Daehyun pun juga selesai. _Daebak_. Mereka makan seperti _vacum cleaner_ yang menghisap debu dengan sekali sedot. Sangat cepat.

"Kalian berdua memang monster makan," ujar Youngjae sambil tertawa. Dia mengambil tisu lalu mengelap sisa saus di sekitaran mulut pemuda berkacamata di depannya.

Sesekali Himchan menarik senyum melihat interaksi kedua orang di depannya ini, ingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Yongguk dulu dan saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ouh, masa muda. Tapi Himchan masih muda juga, ingat dia masih kelas dua SMA.

"Ah, kalian tahu soal kakak kelas itu?" tanya Himchan. Sengaja membuka pembicaraan dengan berita terpanas di sekolah agar dirinya tidak menjadi obat nyamuk diantara Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sedang mesra-mesranya walau mengaku tidak berpacaran.

Youngjae paling semangat mengenai hal ini. Bisa dilihat kedua mata bulatnya makin membesar ketika mendengar tentang kakak kelas itu. Dia penasaran, sungguh.

"Dia teman sekelasku," ujar Himchan lagi. "Dia punya phobia."

"Phobia? Apa sepertiku?"

"Kalau kau, kan, takut disentuh. Kalau dia takut dengan tatapan mata orang lain. Istilahnya apa, ya. Lupa," jelasnya.

Daehyun diam-diam melirik, sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan walau tidak menunjukkannya. Jarinya memainkan ujung _notebook_ kecil berisikan rumus fisika, memainkankan hingga ujungnya terlipat kusut. Kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang dia tahu memiliki phobia seperti yang Himchan sebutkan.

"Siapa namanya?" tiba-tiba bibir Daehyun tergerak untuk bertanya, dia cukup penasaran. Apakah benar orang itu yang dimaksudkan Himchan.

Himchan baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi terhenti begitu merasakan sebuah buku mendarat halus di kepala. Mendongak untuk melihat sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Pak Yongguk yang baru saja membeli _sandwich_ dari mesin penjual otomatis. Wajah Himchan berubah makin cerah, tapi yang lain tidak menyadarinya.

"Kubilang ke ruanganku saat makan siangmu selesai. Tugasmu masih belum kau kumpulkan," ujar Yongguk.

Himchan terkikik kecil, lalu dia berdiri setelah pamit pada Daehyun dan Youngjae. Yongguk mengambil nampan bekas makan Himchan untuk dikembalikan ke konter makanan. Sebuah perlakuan yang biasa saja bagi orang lain, namun sangat manis bagi Himchan.

"Bukankah mereka sangat lucu?"

"Bukankah kita sudah cukup lucu?" balas Daehyun dengan pertanyaan juga.

Youngjae terpaku, Daehyun menatap ke sepasang matanya dalam sekali. Keduanya lalu menertawakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Pemandangan yang membuat orang lain terpaku saat menatapnya. Dua makhluk baru di sekolah yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dengan orang lain kini tertawa berdua di muka umum. Membuat dunia sendiri yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh orang lain.

Tentu pemandangan itu membuat seseorang bergetar kesal. Merasa kalah oleh orang yang baru masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Jaebum yang baru saja ingin duduk di lantai dua kantin memutuskan untuk kembali turun ke lantai satu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap bingung kepergian si ketua asrama secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada yang panas," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Tak ada yang menanggapi, sayangnya. Perut mereka sudah terlalu kosong sehingga otak tidak bisa dipaksa untuk berpikir. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyusul Jaebum yang sudah duduk sendiri di pojokan kantin dengan wajah muramnya. Makanan lezat di hadapan tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Ah, sial..."

 **。。。。。。**

Seongwoo terus menggigiti kukunya panik. Makanan yang Daniel bawakan di dari kantin sama sekali belum disentuh, padahal sudah sejak dua hari lalu dia sama sekali belum mengisi perut. Ya, sejak bertemu dengan Daehyun sabtu malam kemarin dia belum makan meskipun Daniel memaksa untuk menyuapinya.

"Dia belum siap untuk masuk sekolah besok," ujar Daniel frustasi. Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mengatup rahang keras, mencoba menahan emosi yang hampir meluap.

"Tapi kau sudah dengan sendiri dari Kakekmu kalau Seongwoo tidak melakukanya kali ini maka dia akan dikeluarkan. Kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya, kan?"

"Tapi, Pak... Keadaan Seongwoo memburuk..."

Lagi-lagi Yongguk menghela nafas, menatap Daniel yang meremat kerah seragamnya sendiri hingga kusut tak kira-kira. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya, di sini terlihat jelas kalau Daniel lah yang terlalu dilihat dengan jelas kalau daritadi Daniel menghalangi untuk berbicara berdua dengan Seongwoo walau ini adalah permintaan dari sang Kakek.

Daniel takut kalau Seongwoo dilukai sehingga dia menjadi terlalu protektif pada pemuda yang dianggapnya lemah itu. Yongguk tahu, Daniel lah yang sebenarnya menakut-nakuti Seongwoo agar Seongwoo bergantung padanya. Yongguk tahu, tapi kali ini dia memilih untuk diam saja dulu dan mengamati. Dia harus tetap tenang dengan banyak pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan padanya.

"Kakekmu tidak mau tahu kali ini," ujar Yongguk. "Aku tahu dia menyayangi Seongwoo, makanya dia ingin agar Seongwoo menghadapi ketakutannya."

Daniel terpaku di tempat, diam dan berputar dalam pikirannya sendiri. Melihat itu Yongguk langsung mencari kesempatan untuk masuk dan menemui Seongwoo yang duduk diam di ranjang. Berjongkok di depan pemuda yang terus menghindari tatapannya, Yongguk tersenyum tipis lalu melembutkan suara beratnya agar tidak menakuti Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo."

Ah, suara yang menenangkan seperti suara seorang Ayah. Seongwoo menggerakkan kepala ke arah Yongguk, tapi dia tidak menatap Yongguk tepat dimata. Sesekali Yongguk melirik luka-luka yang terlukis di tangan Seongwoo. Bukan hanya phobia, tapi mental Seongwoo benar-benar sudah terganggu hingga dia melakukan _self injury_.

"Seongwoo siap masuk sekolah lagi besok?" tanya Yongguk lembut.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Seongwoo menggelengkan kepala. Giginya masih mengigiti kuku jari tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak menunjukkan angka dua tepat di depan mata.

"Dua hari lagi... berikan aku waktu dua hari lagi," ujar Seongwoo pelan.

Nafas Daniel tercekat mendengarnya, ketakutannya kembali datang. Terlebih dia sudah tahu di kelas mana Seongwoo akan ditempatkan dan itu membuat ketakutannya semakin besar. Daniel ingin berteriak protes, namun tertahan karena Seongwoo lebih dulu membuka suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku... aku ingin bertemu dan berteman dengan Youngjae."

Dan alasan itu sudah cukup bagi Yongguk. Jika itu yang Seongwoo inginkan maka dia akan sebisa mungkin membantu agar Seongwoo bisa bertahan hingga sembuh total. Ada senyum lega yang terlukis di bibir Yongguk, juga senyum tipis penuh harap yang terkembang indah di wajah Seongwoo. Namun senyum Daniel semakin memudar bersama badannya yang mendingin karena peredaran darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir.

Yongguk berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Daniel yang masih diam dengan nafas yang mendadak tidak teratur. Sepasang matanya menangkap raut wajah Daniel yang terlihat tidak suka.

"Kenapa...," bisiknya.

"Karena dia bukan bonekamu, Daniel. Kau tidak bisa terus membuatnya seperti ini."

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued?_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Sorry kemaren sabtu gak update, gak ada kuota heung :(**


	15. 14

Sesungguhnya ini adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi Seongwoo. Berdiri di depan kelas, di hadapan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Kepalanya terus menunduk menghindari tatapan dari adik kelasnya yang terlihat antusias sekali menyambutnya. Rasanya, dia ingin cepat duduk dan bersembunyi di balik _hoodie_ biru yang dipakainya. Takut, sangat takut.

"Ini Ong Seongwoo. Kakak kelas kalian. Saya harap kalian membantu dan memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin," ujar Yongguk.

Seongwoo membungkukkan badan memberi hormat, perlahan mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi. Yongguk menepuk pundaknya kemudian menunjukkan kursi yang berada di pojok belakang kelas, berjarak dua kursi dari tempat duduk Youngjae. Dia berjalan ke arah kursinya, mengabaikan Youngjae yang sudah berbinar bahagia melihat Seongwoo masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Bukan, bukan Seongwoo sengaja mengabaikan. Memang sedari tadi dia tidak berniat untuk menatap seisi kelas tersebut, terlalu takut.

Daehyun memperhatikan gelagat riang Youngjae, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun diurungkan karena takut merusak _mood_ pemuda manis yang suka naik-turun tidak jelas itu. Mengalah-ngalahi _mood_ wanita saja.

"Daehyun," panggil Youngjae. Cengiran bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. "Nanti ajak Seongwoo makan siang, yuk?"

Oh, tentu saja Daehyun langsung menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Youngjae langsung mengerucutkan bibir sebal mendengar penolakan Daehyun, padahal dia ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan anggota kelas baru yang selama ini dinantikan olehnya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku harus mengembalikan buku perpustakaan. Bisa didenda kalau telat," ujar Daehyun sebagai alasan penolakannya. "Tapi kalau aku sempat, kususul ke kantin."

Wajah sebal itu kini berganti lagi ke senyum ceria sebelumnya, bisa dilihat kedua tulang pipinya sangat terlihat ketika dia menarik senyum. Youngjae menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali beralih pada kegiatan sebelumnya, menyalin tugas kimia Daehyun. Ingatkan dia untuk mengerjakannya lebih cepat karena Bu Jieun akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Semoga dia punya waktu.

 **。。。。。。**

Seperti yang Daehyun katakan, dia segera keluar kelas dengan buku-buku perpustakaan dalam pelukannya setelah pamit pada Youngjae. Teman sekelas lain juga sudah berhamburan keluar, menghilangkan penat dari pelajaran kimia yang membuat otak mereka tinggal separuh karena terbakar.

Di kelas kini hanya ada dirinya dan Seongwoo yang sedari tadi masih tidak bergerak dari kursi. Youngjae bangkit lalu mendekati Seongwoo yang terus menunduk. Penasaran kenapa dari tadi Seongwoo sama sekali tidak mengerjakan apapun seperti mengobrol atau izin ke toilet. Ah, tidak semua murid ingin ke toilet saat pelajaran berlangsung, sih. Apa mungkin Seongwoo canggung karena berada di kelas baru?

"Seongwoo~" sapa Youngjae. "Ternyata kakak kelas itu kamu."

Seongwoo mengangkat kepala dan sekilas menatap Youngjae sebelum mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Youngjae sudah biasa dengan itu, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu juga Seongwoo selalu menghindari tatapannya.

Dilihatnya Seongwoo mengusap tengkuk gugup. Badannya juga terlihat agak gemetar entah kenapa. Jelas saja Youngjae tidak bisa mengabaikan hal itu meskipun dia terkesan cuek pada orang lain.

"Seongwoo tidak apa-apa?" tanya Youngjae khawatir. "Sakit?"

"Tidak, Youngjae. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku," jawab Seongwoo.

Jarinya memainkan _hoodie_ biru di kepala, masih memperhatikan keluar jendela dimana banyak orang yang berlarian di lapangan, bermain-main dengan temanya.

"Ke kantin, yuk."

"Aku _pass_ ," jawab Seongwoo cepat yang langsung mendapat reaksi kecewa dari Youngjae. Tapi tak lama dia kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Seongwoo di sini."

Baru saja Youngjae mau menarik kursi di depan meja Seongwoo, tapi gerakan itu tertahan ketika dia melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyentuh kedua pundak Seongwoo posesif.

Itu Kang Daniel yang entah kenapa selalu datang saat dia dan Seongwoo ingin berbicara berdua. Seakan menghalangi Seongwoo untuk dekat dengan orang lain saja. Seongwoo sendiri terkejut ketika merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya. Perlahan mendongakkan kepala dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Daniel..."

"Ayo, kita makan ke kantin bersama," ajak Daniel. Tapi terlihat Seongwoo memberikan bahasa tubuh bahwa dia tidak ingin. Bahunya bergerak pelan hingga Daniel melepaskan tangan darinya.

"Kakek bilang jangan bertemu seperti ini di sekolah, kan?"

Bukan bertanya, Seongwoo lebih seperti menegaskan pada Daniel tentang apa yang Kakek pernah katakan sebelum dia mulai kembali bersekolah, yang tentu saja tidak setujui oleh Daniel. Bagaimanapun, entah mengapa dia merasa Seongwoo adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Seongwoo tahu kalau Daniel sekarang memasang wajah tidak suka, tapi dibiarkannya begitu saja. Dia hanya tidak ingin melawan perkataan Kakek meski Daniel bersikeras untuk menghampiri.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menjagamu, Seongwoo."

"Tapi aku bisa sendiri, Daniel." Seongwoo berdiri dengan dua telapak tangan yang mengepal kuat meski gemetar. "Kumohon, biarkan aku melakukannya kali ini. Aku bisa sendiri."

Seongwoo melangkah melewati Daniel. Berlari pergi meninggalkan Daniel yang terlihat frustasi dan Youngjae yang masih tidak tahu menahu soal apapun yang terjadi antara mereka. Daniel menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Youngjae dengan ujung bibirnya yang ditarik ke atas, memberikan sebuah dengusan dalam seringai kesal.

"Tolong jangan dekati Seongwoo," katanya. "Dan jangan biarkan dia berdekatan dengan Daehyun."

Tanpa Youngjae sempat melontarkan kata, Daniel sudah pergi berlari untuk menyusul Seongwoo yang kemungkinan sekarang berada di perpustakaan di gedung lama yang sepi.

Youngjae menggaruk kepala, dibingungkan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sesuatu yang baru dia ketahui, tentang Seongwoo dan Daniel yang berhubungan dengan Daehyun. Sesuatu yang tidak dia tahu tentang Daehyun karena pemuda berkacamata bulat itu sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Daehyun nanti..." bisiknya. "Tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengisi perut dulu."

Tertawa geli sendiri mendengar perutnya berbunyi, Youngjae memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sendirian. Baru saja dia sampai di depan kelas, Jaebum berdiri menghalangi langkah pemuda itu. Dengan senyum manis terlukis di wajah dan dua batang cokelat di tangannya.

"Youngjae, kalau aku beri ini. Apa kau mau makan bersamaku?"

 **。。。。。。**

Youngjae ingin sekali melemparkan sendok plastik di tangan pada Jaebum yang tengah tertawa riang saat menceritakan kebodohan Youngjae saat kecil. Tentang Youngjae yang berteriak dan menangis karena menyangka kalau dia akan mati karena seekor nyamuk menyedot darahnya yang tak seberapa. Dia mengadu pada Jaebum dan pemuda itu langsung mencari nyamuk tersebut untuk membalas dendam.

Konyol sekali.

"Hentikan cerita bodoh itu. Kau membuatku malu," gerutu Youngjae.

Tawa dari Jaebum perlahan berhenti dan dia kembali menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Lama mereka diam menikmati makanan, hingga akhirnya Jaebum memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku soal hari Minggu kemarin."

Youngjae meletakkan sendok. Mendorong piring yang makanannya masih tersisa setengah lalu meninum susu sampai habis. Dia kenyang, entah kenapa. Tapi bibirnya masih menyungging senyum, menunggu apa yang akan Jaebum katakan setelahnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau kau masih..."

Jaebum menggantung kata. Mengurungkan niat untuk kembali berbicara setelah melihat Daehyun datang dengan sebuah _sandwich_ yang dibeli dari mesin penjual otomatis, hanya sebuah.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan Youngjae dan Jaebum lalu duduk tanpa izin di sana. Membuka _sandwich_ lalu memakannya tanpa berbicara. Jaebum melirik ke arah Youngjae, meminta izin untuk melanjutkan obrolan. Youngjae mengangguk pelan mempersilahkan Jaebum, tapi belum sempat lagi Jaebum bicara, Daehyun sudah memotongnya.

"Katanya bersama murid baru di kelas itu," kata Daehyun.

"Ah, Seongwoo pergi ke perpustakaan," timpal Youngjae asal, padahal dia tidak tahu Seongwoo berlari kemana setelah melihat dua orang tadi terlihat seperti bertengkar.

"Benarkah? Kami tidak bertemu."

"Ada perpustakaan lain di gedung lama. Mungkin dia ke sana karena buku-bukunya lebih lengkap dibanding di gedung baru." Kali ini Jaebum menjelaskan. Air mukanya mendadak berubah kaku seakan tidak suka Daehyun ada di sana dan mengganggu obrolan mereka. "Kenapa kau tidak kesana saja?"

"Gedung lama terlihat seram. Aku takut ada hantu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkanku."

"Oh, benarkah? Kau takut hantu ternyata," timpal Jaebum.

"Ya, terlebih yang wajahnya sepertimu."

Youngjae terlihat menahan tawa mendengar candaan Daehyun, tapi berbeda dengan Jaebum yang menganggapnya terlalu serius hingga menggebrak meja dan membuat seisi kantin melihat ke arah mereka. Jaebum marah lalu beranjak meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae berdua.

Meringis sedikit saat Youngjae mendaratkan pukulan pelan di bahunya, Daehyun kembali menikmati _sandwich_ tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Kau terlalu kasar, Daehyun," kata Youngjae.

"Maafkan aku." Daehyun mengeluarkan susu dari saku lalu menyedotnya hingga habis.

"Minta maaf pada Jaebum. Kau sudah tidak sopan tadi."

Daehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, mengiya-iyakan suruhan Youngjae meski dia ogah sekali meminta maaf pada Jaebum. Salah Jaebum sendiri karena terlalu emosi menghadapi Daehyun. Keduanya terlihat kekanak-kanakan jika berkelahi karena masalah tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Ah, aku ingin kau bercerita padaku nanti di asrama."

"Tentang apa?"

Alis Daehyun naik antusias. Apa yang ingin Youngjae tanyakan hingga nada bicaranya terdengar serius seperti itu. Wajah manisnya juga berubah menjadi sangat penasaran dan menuntut. Padahal biasanya sepenasaran apapun Youngjae, dia tidak akan pernah terlihat seperti itu.

"Tentang kau, Daniel dan Seongwoo."

Wajah Daehyun berubah seperti halnya Jaebum saat marah tadi. Tangannya mengepal hingga kotak susu di tangannya tak beraturan lagi. Melihat Daehyun yang seperti ini, Youngjae tahu jika Daehyun benar-benar menyimpan sesuatu antara dia dan kedua orang itu. Dia pikir dulu Daehyun hanya bermasalah dengan Daniel saja, tapi ternyata sampai ke Seongwoo. Itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

Daehyun hanya diam dan menanggukkan kepala. Dia tidak bisa lari dari rasa penasaran Youngjae tentang dirinya meski dia tidak mau bercerita. Youngjae harus tahu segala sesuatu tentang Daehyun seperti Daehyun yang begitu mengenali Youngjae.

 **。。。。。。**

Ruangan itu gelap dengan cahaya merah yang mendominasi. Banyak lembar kertas foto basah yang menggantung di tali. Dua orang tersenyum manis melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Kita bisa gunakan ini," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau yakin?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan segala ambisi yang meluap dari tubuhnya. Memanfaatkan lembaran foto di hadapan untuk melakukan dua hal yang menurutnya akan berhasil dengan mudah.

"Dengan ini kita bisa kembali menaikkan kembali nama klub kita," katanya. "Juga bisa menghancurkan hubungan mereka."

Pemuda itu kembali menatap tiga lembar foto di depannya semangat, tapi tidak dengan pemuda lain yang terlihat ragu akan ide ini. Sesekali menggigit kuku ketika melihat dua orang yang tercetak di foto tersebut. Senyum mereka terlihat terlalu berharga untuk di hancurkan, tapi ini adalah sebuah perintah yang harus dia jalankan dan bayaran yang mereka terima tidak murah.

Yang memberikan perintah menawarkan cukup banyak uang untuk membantu klub mereka yang sedang kesusahan dan itu membuat mereka tergiur. Tapi sungguh, pemuda itu sebenarnya tak sanggup melakukan ini.

"Kita akan bocorkan hubungan terlarang guru dan murid ini." Salah satu foto yang menangkap gambar dimana dua orang itu sedang tersenyum manis dengan sebuah kotak kado di dalam pelukan. "Yongguk dan Himchan."

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued?_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Hallo, saya berencana ganti jam tayang(?)**

 **Kemungkinan bakal update setiap Rabu malam atau Kamis~ karena jadwal kosongnya jam segitu dan malah _weekend_ yang sibuk hehe.**

 **Thanks for reading~ XOXO**


	16. 15

"Kira-kira menurutmu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangan dari novel di genggaman tangannya. Youngjae sedang mengeringkan helaian rambut basahnya dengan handuk kuning yang mengalung di leher. Kebiasaan mandi malamnya mulai lagi setelah kamar mandi di tiap kamar asrama dipasangi _water-heater_. Sambil memilah piyama warna apa yang akan dia pakai hari ini, dia menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Daehyun.

Pemuda berkacamata tebal itu menghela nafas kasar. Setelah sering berbicara dengan Youngjae, waktu membaca bukunya banyak berkurang sekarang. Novel itu dia tutup setelah diberi pembatas berbentuk _cheesecake_ dan diletakkan dalam sela-sela buku lain di rak kecil di atas meja belajarnya.

"Soal aku, Daniel dan Seongwoo, kan?"

"Benar! Tapi ini soal hubungan di antara kalian yang tidak aku ketahui," jelas Youngjae.

Membuka kaos abu-abu tanpa lengan lalu menggantinya dengan piyama bergambar beruang berwarna biru muda. Rambut basahnya dibiarkan menutupi dahi, handuk masih setia menggantung di lehernya. Dia berjalan untuk menghangatkan air dispenser, menyobek susu sachet dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas plastik berwarna kuning miliknya. Ingatkan dia kalau susu yang dia sobek tadi adalah milik Daehyun.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu soal kami? Kau tidak perlu tahu," ujar Daehyun seperti ingin menghindari pertanyaan yang akan Youngjae berikan. Memang dia ingin menghindarinya, sih.

"Kau tahu banyak soalku, jadi jangan sok misterius dan tidak menceritakan masalahmu padaku," timpal Youngjae. "Itu kalau kau menganggapku teman dan masih ingin berada di dekatku."

"Kau mengancam?"

Youngjae tersenyum memaksa lalu mengangguk. Dia benar akan melakukannya jika Daehyun benar tidak akan menceritakan masalahnya. Youngjae bukannya sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Daehyun, Daniel dan Seongwoo. Dia hanya malas disuruh menjauhi Seongwoo tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Youngjae kan ingin berteman dengan Seongwoo, tapi Daniel malah melarangnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita," ucap Daehyun. "Dan setelah ini adalah keputusanmu mau memandangku seperti apa."

Youngjae tertawa hingga giginya terlihat. Memasukkan air panas ke dalam gelas lalu mengaduknya dengan bungkus susu yang tadi telah dia sobek. Tangannya meraih roti stoberi di atas meja lalu beranjak mengambil posisi nyaman di kasurnya. Ingatkan lagi kalau susu dan roti stoberi yang dia ambil tadi adalah milik Daehyun juga.

Kenapa? Milik Daehyun adalah miliknya juga, bukan?

"Baiklah. Dengarkan aku." Daehyun bisa melihat kalau Youngjae kini bersiap dan memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Aku dan Daniel adalah sepupu—"

 **。。。。。。**

Pemuda di depannya menghela nafas frustasi. Melihat lembaran kertas berisi sebuah artikel yang mirip seperti artikel gosip panas dengan foto Himchan dan Yongguk terpampang lebar di sana. Mata sipitnya menatap ragu, bibirnya terkelupas karena digigit-gigit pelan.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Ini demi menyelamatkan klub kita." Lawan bicaranya menjawab cepat. Bibir tipisnya menyungging senyum lebar saat lembar artikel terakhir sudah keluar dari mesin cetak. "Uangnya juga lumayan untuk menambah anggaran."

"Tapi kita tidak harus melakukan ini—"

"Cukup Cha Hakyeon," potongnya. "Ini demi kita. Demi klub koran yang kota pertahankan mati-matian ini."

"Juga demi mendapatkan cinta Himchan, bukan, Taekwoon?"

Cha Hakyeon. pemuda bermata sipit itu menatap lawan bicaranya yang terlihat antusias dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Taekwoon selaku ketua klub koran itu hanya mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Hakyeon.

Cinta Himchan? Ah, Hakyeon tidak salah juga dengan kata-katanya. Dia memang melakukan ini karena suruhan orang lain, tapi dia juga menyetujuinya karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa mendekati Himchan dan menarik perhatiannya.

Taekwoon membetulkan posisi kacamata bulatnya, merapikan artikel di pelukannya lalu tersenyum dingin pada Hakyeon.

"Apapun, Hakyeon. Apapun demi menyelamatkan klub ini dan cinta Himchan," katanya.

Hakyeon hanya bisa menatap punggung Taekwoon yang menghilang dari balik pintu ruang klub. Alisnya bertaut menyiratkan kesedihan dan kegalauan dalam hatinya. Taekwoon melakukan apapun untuk klub ini juga Himchan, begitupun Hakyeon yang rela melakukan apapun untuk Taekwoon meski dia harus ikut andil menyebar berita buruk seperti ni. Tapi kenapa, Taekwoon sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikannya? Memperhatikan Hakyeon yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Taekwoon.

"Kenapa... Taekwoon?

 **。。。。。。**

Susu di dalam gelas sudah habis, begitupun roti stoberi yang tinggal kenangan dan menyisakan plastik yang diremat-remat oleh tangan Youngjae. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menghela nafas ketika mendengar kata demi kata keluar dari bibir tebal Daehyun dan menimang-nimang apa yang harus dia katakan setelah mendengar kata-kata Daehyun.

Satu yang pasti.

Youngjae ingin menampar Daehyun sekuat-kuatnya sekarang.

"Ah, kau benar-benar..."

Daehyun tahu reaksi apa yang akan Youngjae berikan—tidak—semua orang berikan ketika mendengar cerita dari sudut pandangan Daehyun. Mereka akan membenci Daehyun setelah ini dan Daehyun sudah biasa dengan semua penolakan itu.

"Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk main benci-bencian," ujar Youngjae. "Dan kurasa ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah siap jika kau mau menjauhi setelah ini," timpal Daehyun.

 _Mood_ nya sudah terlalu buruk untuk lanjut mendengar apa yang akan Youngjae katakan. Semuanya sama. Youngjae akan membencinya seperti Daniel setelah ini. Daehyun berbaring, menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Menghela nafas sekencang-kencangnya menghilangkan sesak di dada lalu mencoba menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tapi semuanya batal ketika dia merasakan selimutnya ditarik oleh tangan kecil Youngjae. Daehyun hampir saja mengerang kesal, tapi satu sentilan di dahi membatalkan protesnya. Youngjae menarik kacamata bulat miliknya, melipatnya lalu menyimpannya rapi di atas nakas.

"Menanamkan kebencian seperti itu tidak ada untungnya, Daehyun." Youngjae berujar lembut sambil mengusap helaian rambut hitam Daehyun. "Belajarlah untuk memaafkan. Kau tidak salah, Seongwoo juga tidak salah. Kalian kan tidak tahu apa-apa dulu."

Daehyun terdiam lama. Menikmati hangat tangan Youngjae yang mengusap kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin marah padaku?" tanya Daehyun.

Gerakan tangan Youngjae terhenti, kemudian dengan tidak berperasaannya Youngjae menjambak rambut Daehyun kuat-kuat hingga membuat pemuda itu hampir berteriak dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Nih, aku marah!" seru Youngjae. "Mengatai anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu pembunuh dan membuatnya trauma seperti itu. Kau pikir aku tidak marah?!"

Daehyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Youngjae dari kepalanya, tapi kemudian dia merasakan jambakan di rambutnya mengendur dan kembali berganti dengan usapan lembut. Dengan mata rabunnya, samar-samar dia menangkap senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajah Youngjae.

"Tapi masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, kan? Kita harus coba memperbaiki diri dan maju ke depan."

Mendengar kata-kata lembut Youngjae membuat Daehyun tertegun. Perlahan dia duduk, memindahkan telapak tangan Youngjae ke genggaman tangannya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya sepasang maik kecokelatan milik Youngjae di depannya. Teduh dan menenangkan.

"Hei. Aku jadi ingin menciummu," bisik Daehyun.

Suara rendah itu menggelitik telinga Youngjae, mengirim sinyal menggelitik dari otak menuju perutnya. Pipinya juga memerah ketika Daehyun tanpa izin mendekat hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Youngjae tidak bisa berpikir ketika Daehyun menatap mata dan bibirnya bergantian, seakan meminta izin agar dia boleh memberikan sedikit kecupan di bibir pemuda manis di hadapannya.

Youngjae bisa gila. Youngjae bisa gila. Youngjae bisa gila.

Kini telinganya seakan tak menangkap suara apapun, selain nafasnya yang berderu kencang, juga suara jantungnya yang seperti meletup-letup. Kedua matanya kini perlahan menutup dan Daehyun semakin memotong jarak.

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil tanpa nafsu. Sebuah kecupan tanda terima kasih dari Daehyun pada Youngjae. Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, tiga kecupan. Hingga akhirnya keduanya kembali berpisah dan saling bertatap dalam.

"Terima kasih," bisik Daehyun. "Terima kasih karena tidak membenciku seperti yang lain."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau telah mengubahku menjadi lebih berani seperti ini. Terima kasih," balas Youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum, menarik Youngjae ke dalam rengkuhannya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Menyesap aroma lemon dan _mint_ yang berasa dari shampo yang Youngjae gunakan. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Youngjae dan berkali-kali membisikkan kata terima kasih pada Youngjae yang terus mengusap pundak Daehyun.

Dan kata terakhir dari Daehyun sebelum dia jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan Youngjae membuat pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

 _"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."_

Daehyun kini rebah di kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menyisakan Youngjae yang terdiam dengan senyum manis yang tak henti-hentinya terkembang manis di wajah. Mencoba mengatur detak jantung yang makin kencang berdebarnya.

"Ah, gila." Rambut Youngjae sudah acak-acakan sekarang. "Apa aku jatuh cinta?"

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued?_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Cie, Daejae ciuman cie. Hahah /plak**

 **Udah tau kan siapa yang jahat sama BangHim? Iya, itu si Leo sama N VIXX, tapi pake nama asli aja biar enakeun gitu. Hehe~**

 **Btw, buat yang di Bandung, hari minggu ini ada yang bakal ke event Lollipop yang koreaan? Ada yang dance cover B.A.P jadi aku mau dateng ke sana~ Kalau ada yang ke sana hayu kita meet up :3**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	17. 16

Harusnya, pagi ini jadi pagi yang damai seperti biasanya bagi Himchan. Harusnya, dia sudah siap-siap bersama bekal makan siang yang terbungkus rapi di tempatnya dan mengantarkannya ke ruangan Yongguk. Dan harusnya, dia selalu punya waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk diam bersama Yongguk sebelum Yongguk pergi inspeksi pagi.

Pagi ini, semua kegiatan Himchan hanya menjadi sebuah kata. Harusnya.

Berantakan. Semua yang dia siapkan hari ini berantakan. Bekal makan yang tadi berada di tangannya kini mendarat dan berantakan di atas lantai. Semua orang menatapnya, kemudian menatap ke arah mading yang sedang ramai-ramainya.

Ada foto dirinya di sana, bersama Yongguk tentunya.

Kedekatan yang mereka tunjukkan di foto itu memang tidak terlalu jelas. Masih ambigu. Sekilah terlihat biasa, namun cukup menimbulkan rasa curiga ketika orang melihatnya. Kedekatan yang mereka tunjukkan terlihat lebih dari sekedar interaksi antara guru dan murid.

"Ada apa berkumpul di depan mading seperti ini? Cepat bubar! Ya, ampun. Anak-anak jaman sekarang."

Himchan menatap orang yang baru saja mengusir siswa yang tadi berdiri di depan mading. Itu Yongguk, yang kini tersenyum manis padanya dan memungut tempat bekal yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Ke ruanganku," kata Yongguk.

"Tapi... foto itu..."

"Ssstt... tidak usah di pikirkan. Ayo."

Himchan menurut dan mengikuti Yongguk pergi ke ruangannya. Berharap agar tidak terjadi apapun padanya juga pada Yongguk ke depannya.

。。。。。。

"Youngjae, ada Daehyun?"

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis yang sedang dia bersihkan. Ada Minhyun di sana, bersama Daniel di belakangnya. Tumben sekali Minhyun datang ke kelas mereka bersama Daniel pula.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Youngjae.

"Begini, Pak Yongguk minta bantuan Daehyun. Kau tahu pagi ini banyak foto Himchan dan Pak Yongguk yang tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Pak Yongguk meminta bantuan pada Daehyun dan Daniel untuk mencabut semua foto itu juga mencari pelakunya," jelas Minhyun.

"Heran. Kenapa harus aku yang di suruh, sih," gerutu Daniel sebal. "Bersama orang aneh itu pula."

"Daehyun bukan orang aneh!" sanggah Youngjae cepat. "Kalau kau bermasalah dengannya, jangan bawa-bawa orang lain untuk ikut membencinya juga, ya, Daniel! Ah, sebentar, Kak, aku panggil Daehyun dulu."

Youngjae meletakkan penghapus papan tulis, kemudian menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Lupa dia kemarin malam karena sibuk curhat dengan Youngjae.

Daniel menatap pada Youngjae dan Daehyun. Awalnya ketika Daehyun mendongak kepala dan melihat Daniel ada di sana, pemuda itu menggeleng cepat dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan rumahnya. Tapi setelah Youngjae terlihat memohon dan seperti memberikan penawaran padanya, Daehyun langsung menutup buku, mengacak rambut Youngjae dan berjalan keluar menghampiri Minhyun dan Daniel.

"Karena Youngjae yang memintanya untukku, maka aku akan membantu," ujar Daehyun.

"Dasar budak cinta," sindir Daniel.

"Tolong berkaca."

Minhyun hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat perdebatan dua orang itu. Kemudian menjelaskan sekali lagi apa yang harus Daehyun lakukan dan pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang terus berdebat secara batiniah itu. Daniel berjalan mendahului Daehyun dan Daehyun terlihat santai mengikutinya setelah melihat Youngjae yang mengepalkan tangan dan berbisik menyemangati.

" _Fighting!"_

Daehyun tertawa kecil lalu melambaikan tangan, menyusul Daniel yang sudah misuh-misuh tidak jelas di depannya.

Pertama-tama mereka berdua pergi ke mading yang berada di dekat pintu masuk sekolah. Cukup terkejut ketika hampir semua cetakan foto itu memenuhi mading, menutupi beberapa informasi penting dari guru.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali, sih! Bikin orang lain kelimpungan saja," ujar Daniel sambil mencopoti foto-foto itu. Sedangkan Daehyun mengerjakannya dalam diam sambil membaca tulisan-tulisan yang berada di sana. Ada kalimat yang terlihat seperti _headline news_ dan ada inisial yang tercetak kecil di bawahnya.

"L?"

"Hm? Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Daniel.

"Tidak. Ini..." Daehyun menunjukkan tulisan itu pada Daniel.

Daniel mengerut dahi ketika melihat inisial itu lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Orang ini seperti ingin di cari," kata Daniel.

"Dan kita memang disuruh mencari," timpal Daehyun. "Kau mengenalnya, kan? Pria ini."

"Hm? Pak Yongguk? Ya, jelas. Dia psikiaternya Seongwoo." Daniel meletakkan foto-foto itu di lantai lalu merenggangkan pinggang. "Aah, kenapa aku harus di tugaskan bersama orang yang aku benci, sih!"

"Aku harusnya berkata seperti itu juga," ujar Daehyun. "Tapi Yongguk ini seperti sengaja menyuruh kita."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan sekarang. Ayo lanjut lagi."

Daehyun merapikan foto di tangan kemudian berjalan mendahului Daniel. Daniel hanya bisa mencebikkan bibir karena kesal.

"Dan sekarang, Tuan Jung Daehyun malah jadi seperti bosku~ Tuhan, kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku~"

。。。。。。

Youngjae membawa nampannya menuju ke arah Himchan yang sedang duduk sendiri di pojok kantin. Pemuda itu terlihat terus menghela nafas dan terus menatap makanan tanpa ada niatan menyentuhnnya. Dan ada hal aneh yang sedari tadi Youngjae rasakan, orang-orang terus melihat ke arah Himchan sambil berbisik-bisik gosip.

Nah, kan, sudah Youngaje duga. Mulut anak laki-laki di sekolah ini memang tak ubahnya mulut perempuan yang selalu bergosip tanpa tahu fakta yang ada. Menggelikan. Youngjae muak melihatnya. Dengan segera ia mendekati Himchan, meletakkan nampannya di atas meja kemudian berkacak pinggan dan berteriak hingga seluruh kantin terdiam.

"Heh! Kalian yang tidak tahu apapun! Daripada kalian sibuk mengurusi orang lain, lebih baik kalian urusi saja diri kalian sendiri. Kalian menggelikan sekali, tahu? Apa yang kalian tahu soal Himchan? Tidak ada, kan?! Maka berhentilah berbicara dan perbaiki diri kalian sendiri. Mulut kalian sama saja seperti perempuan tukang gosip. Malu, dong! Masih punya yang menggantung di balik celana kalian, kan?!"

"Youngjae—"

"Sekali lagi kalian bicara tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Akan kupotong apa yang ada di balik celana kalian itu! Brengsek!"

Youngjae meraih susu kotak lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Lelah juga berteriak seperti itu. Kini dia mendaratkan bokong di atas kursi, menghadap ke arah Himchan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak baik bersedih-sedih di depan makanan. Habiskan lalu ceritalah padaku. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara _Hyung_ dan Pak Yongguk. Semangat lah. Aku mendukungmu!"

"Terima kasih, Youngjae~"

" _No problem!_ Sekarang habiskan atau aku yang akan memakannya~"

"Eh! Enak saja. Ini milikku!"

Dan Youngjae tertawa kecil ketika melihat senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Himchan. Melihat pemuda itu dengan lahap memakan makanannya pun Youngjae senang. Selanjutnya terserah pada Himchan, entah dia memilih untuk tetap diam atau menceritakannya pun Youngjae akan tetap berada di sana. Dia menghargai apapun keputusan Himchan.

"Aku akan menceritakan ini padamu," ujar Himchan tiba-tiba. "Tapi setelah ini kumohon, jangan merasa jijik padaku."

"Tentu. Pelan-pelan saja. Aku akan mendengarkanmu, _Hyung._ "

Himchan menghela nafas kemudian menjabarkan pada Youngjae satu per satu rahasia yang dia punya. Dimulai dari penjelasan kalau Himchan adalah seorang _carrier—_ seorang laki-laki yang bisa dibuahi atau istilah lainya, Himchan bisa hamil. Sejak diberitahu, Himchan selalu merasa kalau hidupnya menjijikan. Dia laki-laki tulen, mana mungkin bisa mengandung. Himchan terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri, hingga dia bertemu Yongguk yang dijodohkan dengannya. Yongguk menerima semua yang Himchan punya dengan baik dan memutuskan untuk menikah secepatnya.

Ya, tidak peduli Himchan masih sekolah atau bagaimana, karena dalam hati Yongguk, dia hanya ingin bisa melindungi Himchan. Yang mengetahui ini hanyalah keluarga keduanya dan Kepala Sekolah, juga Youngjae yang baru saja mendengar cerita dari mulut Himchan sendiri.

Jujur, Youngjae cukup terkejut. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika mengetahui Himchan adalah seorang _carrier_. Berarti dia bisa menjadi seorang paman. Youngjae senang hati sendiri.

"Eh, tapi kenapa kalian belum punya anak?"

"Ah? Oh! Aku, kan masih sekolah. Nanti anakku tidak ada yang mengurus, bodoh!"

"Oh iya, ya. Hehe." Youngjae tertawa lalu mengunyah habis _ramyeon_ nya. "Oh, iya, _Hyung_. Kau sama sekali tidak menjijikkan, kok. Malah, kau diberi anugerah yang luar biasa. Aku senang bisa bertemu _Hyung!_ Dan tidak sabar menjadi paman setelah _Hyung_ punya anak nanti."

"Apa, sih, Youngjae!"

Himchan langsung mengercutkan bibir dan ditertawakan oleh Youngjae. Kenapa Himchan jadi terlihat imut sekali, sih? Ah, mungkin ini yang bikin Yongguk tidak bisa lepas dari Himchan.

Dia memang imut sekali.

。。。。。。

Daehyun dan Daniel masuk ke dalam ruang Yongguk, meletakkan semua foto di atas meja. Yongguk meraih foto itu lalu tersenyum manis. Foto itu diambil dengan bagus sekali. Himchan terlihat sangat manis di sana. Tapi sayang, foto itu mlah digunakan untuk membuat masalah, nilai estetika seninya menjadi berkurang.

"Pelakunya?"

"Masih belum ketemu, Pak. Tapi Daehyun tadi melihat ada inisial penulis di bawah judulnya," jelas Daniel.

Yongguk menelisik untuk membuktikan apa yang Daniel katakan. Benar saja, ada huruf L berukuran kecil yang terlihat di sana. Yongguk tertawa kecil lalu membuka buku daftar siswa seluruh kelas.

"Setelah aku membuat daftar, kalian berdua segera cari dan selidiki," titah Yongguk.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau bertanya kenapa harus kalian berdua, harusnya kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Jangan buat aku menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang masalah kalian berdua agar kalian sadar kalau tidak seharusnya kalian membenci," jelas Yongguk panjang lebar. "Dan aku sudah cukup lelah dengan telepon dari Ayah Daehyun soal Seongwoo dan permasalahan ini. Jadi kumohon bantu aku sedikit."

Protesan Daniel kini hanya bisa tersimpan rapat di mulutnya. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan keluar ruangan Yongguk, diikuti oleh Daehyun yang berjalan di belakangnya tanpa banyak berkata.

Daehyun juga cukup lelah batin. Dia butuh Youngjaenya sekarang juga.

"Kau."

Daehyun menoleh ketika Daniel seperti memanggilnya. Ya, jelas. Tidak ada orang selain mereka di depan ruangan Yongguk.

"Kau tidak menjadikan Youngjae sebagai tamengmu, kan?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Daehyun. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan matanya menatap tajam Daniel dari balik kacamata bulatnya.

"Kau sendiri? Sampai kapan berlagak seperti jadi pelindung Seongwoo? Dia tidak akan bisa berubah kalau kau terus seperti itu. Dan maaf saja. Seongwoo jadi seperti itu, bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"KAU!"

"BERISIK! JANGAN BERTENGKAR DI LUAR RUANGANKU!"

Teriakan dari dalam ruangan Yongguk membuat keduanya terdiam. Daehyun memilih untuk segera pergi daripada terus ribut dengan Daniel. Bisa babak belur dia. Daniel kan badannya lebih berotot dari dia yang kerjanya hanya makan dan makan terus.

Ah, Daehyun butuh Youngjae sekarang juga.

 **。。。。。。**

 **To be continued?**

 **。。。。。。**

 **So sorry baru bisa update lagi. Aku harus ubah draft fanfic ini bersama alurnya.**

 **Dan aku baru ganti provider, ffn di blok jadi ribet harus pake vpn dulu :(**

 **Jangan misuh, jatah DaeJae minggu depan. Mau masalahnya cepat selesai, kan~?**

 **Kalau nggak cepet nggak bakal bisa update fanfic baru lagi huhu.**

 **Okay, thank you so much for waiting, yach!**

 **Love you all~**


	18. 17

**Baca sampai bawah karena ada pengumuman.**

 **。。。。。。**

Daehyun cukup terkejut ketika melihat kamarnya sekarang. Dia baru saja tiba dan disambut dengan pemandangan yang sangat—Waw! Daehyun suka ini!

Banyak makanan berada di atas meja. Tidak banyak juga, sih, ada tiga menu yang semuanya disuguhkan dalam porsi besar. _Jajangmyeon, pizza_ dengan ekstra keju dan _cheese cake_ —bukan _steamed cheese cake_ bungkusan yang rasanya aneh itu, tapi benar-benar _cheese cake_. Di sana sudah ada Youngjae yang tersenyum manis, mungkin sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa banyak makanan—"

"Aku meminta bibi kantin memesannya. Ah, _jajangmyeon_ nya bibi kantin yang masak," ujar Youngjae cepat sebelum Daehyun bertanya macam-macam. Perutnya sudah keroncongan karena waktu makan malam sudah lewat lebih dari satu setengah jam lalu. "Cepat duduk sini."

Daehyun menurut saja. Setelah melepas sepatu, jas dan dasi sekolahnya, dia langsung duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Youngjae. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil dua mangkuk _jajangmyeon_ , menyatukan bagian atasnya yang masuk tertutup plastik lalu menggocoknya—cara mengaduk bumbu _jajangmyeon_ agar cepat merata. Setelahnya dia memberikan pada Youngjae, menggulung lengan baju lalu mengambil sumpit yang disediakan.

"Kenapa bibi kantin mau memesankan ini? Bukannya akan merugikan dia?" tanya Daehyun. Yang ditanya hanya mengelurankan cengiran lucu—seharusnya Daehyun tahu apa maksud senyuman itu. "Dasar orang kaya."

"Maaf. Tolong berkaca," kata Youngjae. "Cepat makan atau aku habiskan semua ini. Aku sudah menepati janjiku, lho."

Daehyun tak lagi banyak bicara dan langsung menyantap makanan sebelum Youngjae merebutnya. Mana bisa Daehyun berpisah dengan belahan jiwa itu. Ah, soal janji, saat tadi di sekolah Youngjae mengatakan pada Daehyun bahwa dia akan membelikan banyak makanan kalau Daehyun mau membantu Yongguk bersama dengan Daniel. Pantas saja Daehyun langsung menyetujui tanpa protes sedikitpun. Makanan semua, sih, yang ada di pikirannya.

Senyum di mulut Youngjae terkembang ketika melihat Daehyun yang melahap makanannya tanpa henti tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Mulutnya yang penuh dengan saos _jajangmyeon_ membuat Daehyun terlihat sangat imut. Ingin Youngjae cubiti jadinya kedua pipi yang sedang menggembung itu.

"Hari ini tidak aneh-aneh, kan? Tidak marah-marah pada Daniel, kan?"

Kepala Daehyun menggeleng cepat, "malah dia yang mencoba memancing amarahku. Tapi sesuai janjiku padamu, aku tidak akan mencari gara-gara dan akhirnya aku pergi dari sana. Pak Yongguk juga meneriaki kami karena berisik di depan ruangannya."

"Pak Yongguk sepertinya menjadi stress karena masalah ini."

Ujaran Youngjae ditanggapi dengan anggukan setuju dari Daehyun yang sudah menghabiskan menu pertamanya. Mulutnya yang penuh saos membuat Youngjae gatal. Dia meraih beberapa lembar tisu, mencondongkan badan ke arah Daehyun lalu mengusap pelan saos yang tersisa di pinggir bibir Daehyun. Keduanya terdiam lama, seperti yang sering terlihat di dalam drama-drama roman picisan tontonan Ibu-ibu di televisi.

Perlahan Daehyun meraih lengan Youngjae dan menariknya agar pemuda itu lebih mendekat. Daehyun menatap manik kecoklatan Youngjae dalam-dalam, kemudian melirik ke arah bibir yang sedikit terbuka seakan meminta izin pada Youngjae untuk menyentuhnya. Setelahnya, Youngjae mengangguk. Membiarkan Daehyun untuk memotong jarang dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan, seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Hei, terima kasih," bisik Daehyun.

"...Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Untuk segalanya." Daehyun melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Youngjae, kemudian membawa jemari mereka bertaut satu sama lain. "Terima kasih sudah ada di sini."

"Kau sudah cukup mengatakannya kemarin," ujar Youngjae pelan. Memejamkan mata ketika merasakan elusan ibu jari Daehyun dalam genggamannya. Orang yang menyimpan sebuah kebencian yang besar ternyata memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya."

Dan kata-kata Daehyun tak dijawab oleh Youngjae yang kini larut dalam kenyamanan. Duduk di samping Daehyun dan menyadarkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata dan saling bergandengan tangan. Youngjae tak tahu harus menjawab Daehyun dengan kata apa, karena dia sendiri belum merasa yakin dengan perasaannya. Begitupun dengan Daehyun yang terus memikirkan perkataan Daniel di depan ruangan Yongguk tadi.

 _"Kau tidak menjadikan Youngjae sebagai tamengmu, kan?"_

 **。。。。。。**

Pagi ini sebelum berangkat sekolah, Youngjae menghampiri Himchan ke kamarnya. Kepala Sekolah meminta Himchan untuk sementara tidak hadir sampai pelaku penyebaran foto dan berita itu tertangkap. Himchan menurut saja. Toh, demi kebaikannya sendiri. Dia juga harus istirahat karena perutnya terus-menerus merasa sakit akibat stress.

"Sudah ada petunjuk siapa pelakunya?" tanya Youngjae.

Himchan mengangguk lemah dia atas kasurnya. Berkali-kali mengoleskan minyak angin agar perutnya terasa sedikit hangat. Ah, Himchan benci ini. Setiap kali stress, pencernaannya akan langsung berantakan. Untung Youngjae tadi membawakannya sekotak susu. Setidaknya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau bukan hanya satu. Entah kenapa..."

"Maksud _hyung?"_

"Ada yang menyuruh si pelaku untuk melakukan ini. Entahlah, aku pusing memikirkannya," gerutu Himchan.

"Kalau begitu hari ini _Hyung_ istirahat saja. Jangan sampai banyak pikiran. Perutmu akan semakin sakit nanti. Tidak bisa bertemu dengan Pak Yongguk dulu, kan, sekarang?"

Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal karena selama beberapa hari kedepan dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yongguknya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Himchan tidak ingin membuat Yongguk repot lebih dari ini.

"Aku ke sekolah dulu, ya. Daehyun sudah menungguku di gerbang. Cepat sembuh, _Hyung_."

Youngjae melambaikan tangan, berjalan meninggalkan Himchan yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya tadi ingin membantu memijat Himchan, tapi dia masih ragu untuk menyentuh pemuda cantik itu. Ah, dia harus cepat-cepat pergi. Daehyun pasti jengkel kalau dia berlama-lama.

Sepeninggalan Youngjae, Himchan memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Niatnya melanjutkan tidur yang sempat tertunda. Dia baru tidur selama tiga jam karena pusing memikirkan masalah. Kadang Himchan ingin mengeluh banyak-banyak, tapi dia sadar kalau mengeluhkan segala sesuatu di kehidupannya tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mencari jalan terbaik untuk keluar dari masalahnya.

Hampir saja Himchan jatuh tertidur kalau tidak mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dengan kesal dia bangkit dari sana dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Wajahnya terlihat masam sekali.

"Tsk! Siapa, sih, yang mengganggu tidurku—"

Gerutuan Himchan langsung terhenti ketika melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut ikalnya yang menyentuh dahi.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

 **。。。。。。**

"L... L..."

Daniel menyebut huruf itu berulang-ulang sambil menatap daftar nama yang ada di tangan yang sudah dicentang beberapa. Tadi dia baru menemui Lee Euiwoong yang merupakan anak klub sastra dan menanyakan ini itu padanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Si Lee Euiwoong ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia adalah pelaku penyebaran foto tersebut.

Kepala Daniel pusing. Di saat seperti ini Daehyun malah tidak ada—Ah, ada! Matanya baru saja menangkap sosok Daehyun yang sedang... menggusak kepala Youngjae lalu mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu sebelum Youngjae memukulnya dan berlari meninggalkan Daehyun.

Daniel meringis melihatnya. Untung saja tempat itu sedang tidak ada orang sekarang, kalau tidak, mungkin saja mereka akan menjadi korban gosip selanjutnya. Daniel biasa saja, sih. Toh dia juga sering mengecup dan memeluk Seongwoo.

"Malah enak-enakan, ya," ujar Daniel saat Daehyun menghampirinya.

"Kau sendiri juga sama saja, kan."

Daehyun merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang sama seperti milik Daniel.

"Kim Myungsoo- _sunbae_ yang punya nama panggilan L itu juga terbukti tidak bersalah," ujar Daehyun. "Seharusnya semua nama yang ada di daftar sudah tercoret sekarang."

Daniel memperhatikan daftar miliknya dan mencocokkannya dengan milik Daehyun. Meneliti satu per satu nama yang ada di sana kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau benar." Daniel menggaruk kepalanya. "Kenapa kita harus mencari ke seluruh sekolah? Kenapa bukan ke klub koran langsung?"

"Karena belum tentu pelakunya ada di sana. Selain itu juga tidak ada dari mereka yang berinisial L," jelas Daehyun.

Dia mengeluarkan dua buah koin dan memasukkannya ke dalam _vending machine_ untuk membeli minuman. Tangannya meraih dua buah kaleng dari dalam sana dan melemparkan salah satunya pada Daniel. Sekaleng susu soda rasa stoberi.

"Apa ini? Sogokan agar memaafkanmu?" tanya Daniel.

"Kalau kau anggap begitu berarti maafmu terlalu murah," ujar Daehyun.

"Sialan."

"Memang dari dulu di matamu aku begitu, kan? Sialan dan brengsek."

Daehyun mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi, kemudian menepuk sisi sebelahnya seakan menyuruh Daniel duduk di sana. Daniel menurut saja dan duduk di samping Daehyun, membuka kaleng susu soda lalu meneguknya pelan.

Kalau begini, Daniel jadi ingat saat masih kecil sebelum Seongwoo datang. Dia dan Daehyun duduk di taman belakang rumah sambil meneguk sekaleng susu soda. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Daniel, bagaimana bisa dia mengingat hal itu di saat seperti ini?

"Teringat masa lalu, huh?" tanya Daehyun.

Alis Daniel terangkat,Daehyun seakan membaca pikirannya sekarang. Dia pikir Daehyun tidak akan pernah mengingat hal semacam itu karena dalam pandangannya selama ini Daehyun tidak pernah peduli padanya. Daniel cukup dibuat terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun tersebut.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku tak pernah peduli padamu, kan?"

Daniel tertawa hambar, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kupikir, kau memang tak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Dulu kau seperti itu. Tapi ketika melihatmu dengan Youngjae, kupikir kau sudah banyak berubah."

"Begitukah? Malah kupikir aku terlalu peduli dengan orang lain... dengan cara yang salah," ujar Daehyun.

Keduanya terdiam lama, bersama kedua kaleng susu soda yang sudah habis isinya. Masa bodoh dengan bunyi lonceng sekolah yang mengalun kencang. Sesekali bolos kelas tak apa mungkin bagi Daehyun.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu, kan?" tanya Daehyun.

"Ya. Karena seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Seongwoo. Kau banyak menyakitinya." Daniel berdiri untuk membuang kaleng tersebut ke tempat sampah. "Tapi dia sudah memaafkanmu, sejak lama."

Daehyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Daniel yang menghampiri dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya pada Daehyun.

"Selama ini aku berusaha untuk membencimu karena membuat Seongwoo menjadi seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau masih _hyung_ ku yang aku hormati seperti dulu," jelas Daniel. "Dan selama Seongwoo di kelasmu, tolong jangan ganggu dia. Aku lelah melihatnya menangis semalaman karena merasa ketakutan."

"Dua tahun lagi kami akan angkat kaki keluar dari rumah Kakek," ujar Daniel lagi.

"Kenapa...?"

"Untuk menyembuhkan Seongwoo dan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu yang sempat kami ambil."

Tangan Daniel dengan santainya menggusak kepala Daehyun. Tertawa kecil lalu berjalan mendahului Daehyun. Pemuda berkacamata itu tak habis pikir. Sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana kerja otak manusia bergigi kelinci satu itu. Dulu Daniel berkata kalau dia membenci Daehyun, tapi sekarang dia malah berkata dia tidak bisa membenci. Daehyun pusing sendiri mendengarnya.

"Ayo! Kita harus laporan ke Pak Yongguk." Daniel berteriak kencang di koridor. Membuat Daehyun menepuk pelan dahinya. Ini sedang jam pelajaran, bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihat mereka berkeliaran seperti ini?

"Dasar bodoh," bisik Daehyun. "Aku juga... bodoh..."

 **。。。。。。**

Youngjae mengambil tempat makan yang diberikan Bibi kantin padanya. Tempat makan berisi sup yang akan dia berikan pada Himchan agar tubuh pemuda itu terasa sedikit lebih baik. Daehyun sudah menunggu di luar kantin setelah mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan mereka sering berdua seperti ini? Maksudnya, Daehyun selalu bersikeras untuk menunggu Youngjae atau mengantarnya kemana-mana meski dalam lingkungan sekolah sekalipun. Meninggalkan Youngjae juga kalau dia benar-benar memiliki urusan yang sangat penting. Dipanggil oleh guru, misalnya. Kalau Daehyun berkata dia tidak mengerti jalan pikir Daniel, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti cara berpikirnya sendiri.

Daniel benar. Daehyun sudah banyak berubah sejak bertemu Youngjae. Menjadi lebih perhatian pada orang lain daripada dengan tumpukan buku yang selama ini menemaninya.

Keberadaan Youngjae benar-benar telah mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

"Mau ke tempat Himchan sekarang?" tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun menganggukkan kepala, meraih tangan Youngjae lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. Yang digenggam tangannya sama sekali tidak menolak. Malah membalas genggaman tangan tersebut agar terasa lebih erat.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Menikmati langit senja yang terlukis indah dengan warna jingga. Terkadang saling bertukar tatap dan senyum jika ada orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Seakan tak peduli pada mereka-mereka yang nantinya akan berbisik nyinyir.

Tak terasa sampai mereka tiba di asrama. Menaiki tangga menuju kamar Himchan sambil bercanda.

"Kau tahu tadi yang bernama Euiwoong mencoba untuk bicara dengan—"

 ** _Bugh_**

Omongan Youngjae terhenti ketika ada yang tak sengaja menabrak bahunya. Pemuda tinggi itu menatapnya tajam dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan maaf sama sekali.

Mata itu, sangat menyeramkan. Seakan-akan ingin memangsa semua yang ada di depannya.

"Youngjae?"

Daehyun meraih bahu Youngjae saat merasakan pemuda itu bergetar pelan. Sorot matanya terlihat ketakutan. Telapak tangan Daehyun mencoba meraih pipi Youngjae kemudian mengusapnya pelan agar pemuda itu sedikit tenang.

"Tarik nafas."

Seperti dipengaruhi mantra, Youngjae menuruti perkataan Daehyun. Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Youngjae benci ini. Benci saat dia tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan orang lain dan ketakutan seperti ini.

Untungnya, ada Daehyun yang bersamanya saat itu. Youngjae bisa merasakan sedikit ketenangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daehyun lembut. Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Youngjae.

"Pemuda tadi... tatapannya sangat menyeramkan," bisik Youngjae. "Seperti seekor singa yang ingin melahap mangsanya hidup-hidup."

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya, pikirannya sedang menyimpulkan banyak hal yang menumpuk di kepalanya. Perlahan di tariknya Youngjae ke dalam pelukan, menepuk-nepuk punggung Youngjae pelan-pelan.

"Tenang saja. Aku ada di sini bersamamu," ujar Daehyun.

" _Dan terima kasih sudah membantuku memecahkan semua teka-teki ini_ , _"_ ujar Daehyun juga, dalam hatinya.

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Masalah Daehyun sama Daniel sudah dianggap selesai, yey. Iya, gitu doang. Nggak seru, kan? Karena aku nggak pengen aja bikin adegan beranteman. Males wkwk. Kalau semua bisa diselesaikan baik-baik ya kenapa tidak~**

 **Dan, kalau begini berarti—FANFIC INI SUDAH MAU SELESAI! /keprok/**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau sampaikan sesuatu, mungkin terlambat karena ini sudah panjang banget.**

 **1.** **Kalau ada cast yang nggak kalian suka di fanfic ini, silahkan klik tombol back.**

 **2.** **Cerita aku bikin sesuai dengan draft yang ada, jadi sudah ada porsi masing-masing per chapternya. Nggak terima request soalnya bisa melenceng dari awal. (ini udah melenceng jauh dari draft awal sih. HAHA).**

 **3.** **Silahkan tanya kalau ada yang nggak tahu castnya.**

 **4.** **MAU VOTING DONG BUAT FANFIC SELANJUTNYA.**

 **Jadi setelah fanfic ini selesai, saya akan hiatus dua minggu sebelum melanjutkan menulis fanfic baru. Berhubung ada dua draft silahkan pilih salah satunya.**

 **Yang pertama judulnya Going Crazy**

 **Tentang Himchan yang selalu dihantui oleh _stalker_ dan dia minta bantuan sama Yongguk buat nyari tahu siapa _stalker_ nya itu.**

 **Yang kedua judulnya Key of Heart**

 **Tentang perjalanan panjang kisah cinta Daehyun dan Youngjae yang meskipun terpisah jauh namun hatinya akan terus bersatu. HAHA. Remake fanfic sebelumnya ini juga, jadi sudah selesai dari awal sampai endingnya~**

 **Fanfic baru bakal dipublish di wattpad karena sebenarnya fanfic cast koreaan gini tuh dilarang di FFn. Ada di rules and guidelinenya kalau fanfic dengan Real Person gitu dilarang, makanya saya mau pindah lapak sepenuhnya. Gitu deh.**

 **Kalau mau cari saya di wattpad bisa langsung cari aja chrnoir. Thank you.**

 **Love you all~**


	19. 18

"Youngjae kenapa?"

Himchan segera membuka pintu kamar ketika melihat Daehyun membawa Youngjae di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepala di pundak Daehyun lemas. Daehyun sempat menepuk kepala Youngjae pelan agar pemuda itu ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Himchan. Himchan sendiri sudah merasa lebih baik karena sudah beristirahat seharian tadi.

"Duduk dulu," kata Himchan.

Daehyun menurut dan menuntun Youngjae untuk duduk di sofa Himchan. Sesekali menggusak kepala Youngjae agar dia merasa lebih tenang.

" _Hyung,_ tadi ada yang ke sini?" tanya Daehyun setelah meletakkan kotak makanan di atas meja Himchan.

Himchan yang sedang mengambil minuman di lemari es kecil di kamarnya langsung menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Daehyun.

"Tadi... Taekwoon menghampiriku."

"Taekwoon?"

Daehyun menerima minuman pemberian Himchan lalu menyodorkannya pada Youngjae. Youngjae menerimanya dan langsung mengarahkan kaleng minuman itu ke kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Youngjae ingin muntah sejak tadi.

"Ya, Jung Taekwoon." Himchan mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Dia datang ke sini sebanyak tiga kali dan sudah kuusir juga sebanyak tiga kali. Aku pusing," gerutu Himchan.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Daehyun dan segala keingintahuannya. Tapi bukan sekedar keingintahuan tanpa dasar, Daehyun masih mencoba mencocokkan semua hipotesa yang sedari tadi menghantuinya. Dia ingin tahu tentang Taekwoon, dan tatapannya yang membuat Youngjae merasa ketakutan.

"Sedikit masalah di masa lalu saat aku berada di klub koran," kata Himchan, "Masalah tidak penting, sih. Memang kenapa?"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat, tangannya masih setia memegang kaleng minuman dingin yang melekat di dahi Youngjae, membantu jemari lemah Youngjae agar kaleng itu tidak meluncur jatuh dari wajahnya. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Himchan. Entah kenapa dua orang ini terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Tadi Taekwoon tidak sengaja menabrakku," kata Youngjae, "Tatapannya sangat menyeramkan."

"Benar, kan? Tatapannya itu benar-benar seperti singa yang siap melahap mangsanya. Aku saja terkadang takut kalau berhadapan dengannya."

Singa.

Daehyun agak berjengit ketika Himchan mengatakan kalau tatapan Taekwoon terlihat seperti singa. Memang ketika sekilas melihat tadi, tatapan itu benar-benar tajam dan memiliki aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Dan dia memiliki nama panggilan sewaktu masih SMP dulu."

"Panggilan?"

Himchan menganggukkan kepala menanggapi pertanyaan Daehyun. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, mencoba mengingat nama panggilan Taekwoo sewaktu masih SMP dulu. Kemudian Himchan terlihat menjentikkan jari dan menatap Daehyun.

"Nama panggilannya Leo! Dulu dia dipanggil begitu oleh pelatih klub sepak bola karena terlihat seperti singa yang mengejar mangsa saat menggiring bola!"

Dan tepat sesaat setelah Himchan menyebutkan nama panggilan Taekwoon, Daehyun langsung berdiri karena tersadar akan sesuatu. Tangannya bergerak menggusak helaian rambut Youngjae pelan.

"Kurasa aku mengetahui siapa yang melakukan ini," ujar Daehyun.

"Siapa?"

"Si Jung Taekwoon itu."

Kedua mata Himchan melebar ketika mendengar nama Taekwoon yang meluncur dari mulut Daehyun. Kepalanya pusing. Kenapa Taekwoon harus melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa dia harus menyebar foto-foto Himchan bersama dengan Yongguk?

Apa Taekwoon punya dendam padanya?

Tapi apa yang telah Himchan lakukan pada Taekwoon?

"Kenapa..."

"Ada banyak hal yang mendasari kenapa dia melakukan ini, terlebih jika _Hyung_ dan dia punya masalah di masa lalu," ujar Daehyun, "Untuk sekarang aku harus menemui Daniel dan melaporkan ini pada Yongguk."

"Aku ikut!"

Youngjae meraih tangan Daehyun saat pemuda berkacamata itu hendak berjalan keluar dari kamar Himchan, tapi Daehyun menggeleng pelan lalu mengusap pipi Youngjae.

"Kau di sini saja dulu. Masih pusing, kan?"

"Tapi..."

Sebelum Youngjae melancarkan protes lebih panjang, Daehyun sudah terlebih dahulu mengecup dahinya lalu belari keluar dari kamar Himchan untuk menemui Daniel dan Yongguk. Sekali lagi, Daehyun mengecup dahi Youngjae. Tanpa sungkan. Di depan Himchan yang sekarang melebarkan lagi mata kucingnya karena terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mungkin saja bola matanya bisa keluar karena terkejut sebentar lagi.

"Kalian..."

Youngjae mengusap tengkuknya pelan, "Lebih baik _Hyung_ memikirkan masalah _Hyung_ lebih dulu dibanding memikirkan kami."

Ah, Youngjae benar. Sekarang dia harusnya lebih memikirkan masalahnya dibanding hubungan antara Youngjae dan Daehyun. Himchan mengusap kasar wajahnya, kemudian bangkit dan mengambil jaket untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan piyama kelinci berwarna merah muda.

"Kau tetap di sini seperti kata Daehyun," kata Himchan. "Aku harus menyelesaian sesuatu."

Lalu setelahnya dengan cepat Himchan berlari meninggalkan Youngjae yang bahkan belum sempat menanyakan kemana pemuda cantik itu akan pergi. Dia harus mengatakan apa pada Daehyun kalau seandarinya pemuda itu kembali?

Ah, Youngjae telalu lelah untuk berpikir sekarang. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing.

Dia saja sampai tidak sadar kalau dia tertidur di atas sofa empuk milik Himchan sekarang.

 **。。。。。。**

"Jadi kita harus kembali ke sekolah, menyusuri lorong gelap dan mengunjungi klub koran yang tepat berada di ujung lorong gelap itu?! _HELL NO!_ "

Daehyun memutar bola mata malas ketika mendengar Daniel yang menggerutu di depan kamarnya sekarang. Tubuh bongsornya melompat-lompat kecil dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kencang. Menolak permintaan Daehyun untuk menemaninya kembali ke sekolah dan pergi ke ruang klub koran untuk mencari bukti.

Oke, Daehyun sepertinya lupa. Sepupunya ini memang berbadan besar dan terlihat garang, juga sangat kuat kalau berkelahi. Tapi Si Bongsor ini sangat penakut. Terlebih pada serangga dan hantu.

"Ayolah! Kita harus menyelesaikan ini dan menunjukkan kalau kita bisa akur di depan Pak Yongguk agar dia tidak mengurusi kita lagi," kata Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba Daniel merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya lembut. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Seongwoo yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Kedua telapak tangan Seongwoo menangkup wajah Daniel lalu mengecup pelan bibir pemuda itu.

"Kalau aku bilang bantu Daehyun apa kau mau?" tanya Seongwoo lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu lagi. " _Please?_ "

Daniel yang mendapat serangan dadakan itu langsung mengangguk cepat, sedangkan Daehyun yang melihat adegan di depannya mengernyit sok jijik. Apakah hubungan Daniel dan Seongwoo di sini bisa diketagorikan ke dalam hubungan _incest_? Entahlah.

"Ayo, Daehyun! Kita harus segera ke sana!"

Daniel berbalik ke arah Daehyun dengan wajah ceria. Senyum terukir lebar di wajahnya lalu tangannya menarik Daehyun untuk berlari menuju ke sekolah yang ada di seberang asrama mereka.

Tolong ingatkan Daehyun untuk berterimakasih kepada Seongwoo nanti. Kalau Seongwoo tidak mencium Daniel, entah bagaimana lagi cara Daehyun membujuk Daniel untuk pergi bersamanya. Dasar makhluk keras kepala.

Eh.

Daehyun juga sama keras kepalanya seperti Daniel, kan?

 **。。。。。。**

Kaki yang berlapis sepasang sandal merah itu menginjakkan kaki di depan ruang klub koran. Dari dalam terdengar ada dua orang berbicara, tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Himchan menghela nafas. Entah apa yang membuatnya datang kemari.

Tapi dia hanya ingin tahu tentang sesuatu.

Kalau memang benar yang Daehyun katakan kalau Taekwoon lah yang menyebarkan foto-fotonya.

 _"Aku akan kembali ke asrama sekarang!"_

 _"Tunggu Hakyeon! Kita harus melakukan ini!"_

 _"Tidak! Sudah cukup, Taekwoon. Kalau kau ingin melanjutkannya, silahkan lakukan sendiri!"_

Kali ini Himchan bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan dari dalam karena kedua dari mereka meninggikan suara. Ternyata ada Hakyeon dan Taekwoon di dalam ruangan itu. Himchan ingat sekali kalau Hakyeon adalah salah satu senior kelas tiga, pencetus klub koran sebelumnya.

Tapi kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan Taekwoo malam-malam begini?

Himchan penasaran. Ketika di memutuskan untuk menyentuh kenop, pintu di depannya sudah lebih dulu dibuka dari dalam. Sedikti terkejut ketika melihat Hakyeon yang berdiri di depannya. Hakyeon sendiri malah sangat terkejut ketika melihat Himchan ada di sana.

"Himchan...?"

"Hakyeon- _hyung..._ "

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hakyeon.

Himchan tidak menjawab. Maniknya melirik ke dalam ruang klub koran yang masih terang benderang. Taekwoon berdiri di sana dengan wajah kusut dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Nafasnya juga tersengal menahan amarah, dan dia melirik ke arah Himchan dengan tajam.

"Aku..." Himchan meneguk ludah. "Ingin memastikan kalau yang dikatakan temanku sore ini benar..."

Hakyeon menghela nafas lalu berbalik menatap Taekwoon. "Aku tidak kut campur masalah ini," katanya.

"Tidak ikut campur? Kau menyetujui semua ini!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui apapun, Jung Taekwoon! Kau memutuskannya secara sepihak dengan alasan demi menyelamatkan klub ini! Klub ini tidak akan pernah bisa selamat sampai kapanpun!"

Himchan masih berdiri di sana, memperhatikan dua orang yang masih terus berdebat. Menyetujui apa? Apakah ada perjanjian yang mereka buat dengan seseorang demi meyelamatkan klub?

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan klub koran, _Hyung?_ "

"Klub koran akan segera di tutup," kata Hakyeon. "Dan kami berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Bukan kami. Tapi aku!"

"Ya! Kau dan segala obsesimu!" timpal Hakyeon cepat. "Kau dan segala obsesimu tentang Himchan. Kau pikir dengan melakukan ini kau bisa mendapatkan Himchan?!"

Mata Taekwoon membelalak lebar ketika mendengar Hakyeon dengan gamblang mengatakan semuanya di hadapan Himchan. Himchan pun sama terkejutnya.

Taekwoon melakukan semua ini demi mendapatkan Himchan? Bukankah dulu Himchan sudah pernah berkali-kali menolak Taekwoon sejak pemuda itu menyataan cinta sewaktu mereka masih SMP?

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihat apa yang ada di hadapanmu, Taekwoon..."

Kali ini Himchan merasakan suara Hakyeon melemah dan bergetar. Himchan tahu pasti kalau Hakyeon menyukai Taekwoon sejak lama. Tapi pemuda singa itu tidak pernah mempedulikannya dan malah terus-terusan mengejar Himchan yang sekarang sudah menikah (meskipun dia Taekwoon sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini).

Menghela nafas berat, Himchan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Mendekati Taekwoon yang masih terlihat sangat marah pada Hakyeon. Perlahan Himchan menarik jemari Taekwoon dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, Taekwoon?" Himchan bertanya lembut sekali, karena dia tahu tidak mungkin menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Taekwoon dengan kekerasan juga. "Kenapa kau masih melakukan ini?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Himchan..." bisik Taekwoon.

Tapi Himchan malah menggeleng pelan, menyangkal perkataan Taekwoon. Dia tahu, Taekwoon tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Taekwoon hanya terobsesi untuk melindungi Himchan karena sejak kecil dia tahu kalau Himchan berbeda dengan teman lelakinya yang lain.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Taekwoon... Dan orang-orang yang mencintaimu," kata Himchan sambil melirik Hakyeon yang berada di luar ruangan, berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya Himchan tahu siapa. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan melakukan ini, bukan?"

Taekwoon terkesiap, kata-kata Himchan benar-benar menusuknya. Himchan benar. Kalau dia mencintai Himchan, dia tidak akan pernah menyetujui suruhan orang itu untuk melakukan hal ini meski dengan iming-iming kalau orang itu akan menyelamatkan klubnya.

Himchan benar. Kalau dia mencintai Himchan maka harusnya dia menjaga apapun rahasia yang Himchan simpan.

Himchan benar. Kalau dia hanya terobsesi untuk melindungi dan mendapatkan Himchan untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Himchan padanya.

"Jadi, kau mau mengatakan semuanya pada suamiku?"

"...Suami?"

Himchan mengangguk lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Taekwoon. "Ini rahasia antara kita, ya. Sebenarnya Yongguk itu suamiku."

Oke, Taekwoon benar-benar diberikan banyak kejutan hari ini. Dan memberikannya kejutan terlihat tertawa dengan santai di hadapannya. Tawa lembut yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

Tak lama kemudian Himchan melihat Yongguk berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tangannya meraih kepala Himchan untuk diusap, tapi malah ditepis oleh Himchan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, kita di depan murid!" katanya.

"Kau juga muridku, Himchan."

Himchan tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Yongguk.

"Jadi, Jung Taekwoon. Maukah kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku hari ini agar semuanya cepat selesai?"

Taekwoon hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan dia berjalan mengikuti Yongguk yang lebih dulu keluar bersama Hakyeon. Hakyeon juga harus menjelaskannya pada Yongguk.

Himchan tersenyum tipis saat dia melihat Daehyun dan Daniel melambaikan tangan padanya dan berlalu dari ruang klub. Satu masalah sudah selesai sekarang. Matanya melirik ke arah meja berlapis kaca. Meja milik ketua klub koran. Senyuman tipis terkembang kala melihat foto yang terselip di balik kaca tersebut.

Fotonya dan Taekwoon saat masih berada di klub sepak bola sewaktu mereka SMP.

"Semoga kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk yang lain, Taekwoon," bisik Himchan sebelum dia keluar untuk kembali ke asramanya.

Tanpa dia sadari sama sekali, seseorang di balik pagar sekolah menatapnya yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Tatapannya terlihat tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya sampai di sini..."

 **。。。。。。**

Youngjae mengerang ketika merasakan tubuhnya perlahan menyentuh kasur empuk di ranjangnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan mendapati Daehyun yang duduk di sampingnya, mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Sudah tidurnya?" tanya Daehyun. "Kau bayangkan aku harus menggendongmu dari kamar Himchan ke sini."

"Maafkan aku..." kata Youngjae dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur itu. "Berat, ya?"

"Sangat." Daehyun menyentil dahi Youngjae pelan. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan menggendongmu meski beratmu satu ton sekalipun."

Youngjae berjengit. Apa dia baru saja digombali oleh Daehyun? Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa hambar, lalu menarik jemari Daehyun untuk dia genggam.

"Bagaimana?"

"Benar Jung Taekwoon itu yang melakukannya," kata Daehyun. "Satu masalah selesai sekarang."

"Dua."

"Hm?"

"Masalahmu dan masalah Himchan- _hyung_ sudah selesai sekarang. Jadi dua masalah sudah terselesaikan," kata Youngjae.

"Hm. Kau benar."

Daehyun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya terasa sangat dengan dengan Youngjae. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja jarak diantara mereka. Youngjae bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Daehyun di wajahnya. Hangat.

"Tapi ada satu masalah lagi yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Hm? Masalah apa?"

Melepaskan tautan jemarinya dari Youngjae, kemudian dia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi gembil pemuda itu lembut. Sesekali ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap bibir kering Youngjae.

Dadanya berdegup, amat sangat kencang.

Daehyun harus memastikannya sekarang, karena dia sudah terlanjur parah merasakannya.

"Kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu, apakah kau akan menerimaku?"

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Mau jujur. Aku sudah agak bosen sama cerita ini makanya mau cepat aku _end_. Alasan kenapa aku bosen adalah karena memang aku bosenan orangnya dan terlalu banyak ide baru yang muter di kepala.**

 **Aku nggak bisa stuck sama satu cerita aja sebenarnya. Lebih menikmati bikin banyak cerita sekaligus. Makanya kalau alur fanfik ini kemana-mana, maafkan aku haha.**

 **Maaf juga baru update lagi karena kemarin aku amat sangat sibuk dan badmood parah. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa, kok~**

 **See you later 3**


	20. 19

"Kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu, apakah kau akan menerimaku?"

Sepasang mata Youngjae menatap lurus ke arah Daehyun yang masih setia mengelus helaian rambutnya. Nafasnya tercekat ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan yang keluar dari belah bibir tebal Daehyun. Pernyataan itu keluar tanpa ragu dan berhasil membuat lidah Youngjae kelu.

Apakah ini artinya Daehyun menyatakan cinta padanya?

Apakah Daehyun ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan dengannya?

Tapi Youngjae tidak mengerti. Apakah jika dia menjawab 'iya' maka dia akan menjadi kekasih Daehyun? Yang dinamakan sebagai kekasih itu akan menjadi seperti apa?

Apakah hubungan mereka akan menjadi seperti Pak Yongguk dan Himchan? Apakah itu artinya mereka akan menjalani hubungan sampai ke pernikahan? Apakah... Daehyun ingin hubungan di antara mereka menjadi seperti itu?

Tapi mereka, kan, masih muda...?

Eh, tapi Himchan juga masih muda seperti mereka.

Youngjae benar-benar bingung. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Daehyun?

"Hei."

Suara Daehyun seakan menariknya kembali pada kenyataan. Kembali fokus untuk menatap manik kembar di balik kacamata Daehyun yang selalu membuatnya mabuk. Tatapan yang begitu lembut, serta sentuhan hangat yang tak pernah membuatnya merasa takut.

Sekarang, degup jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa terkontrol. Bunyinya terdengar sangat kencang seperti ingin meloncat keluar dari dada. Youngjae mengontrol nafas, dia mencoba untuk itu.

"Kau masih belum bisa menjawab?" tanya Daehyun lagi. "Atau kau tidak mau menerimaku?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Youngjae meraih tangan Daehyun yang masih setia mengusapnya, kemudian menariknya menuju dada. Daehyun sedikit terkesiap ketika mendengar degup jantung Youngjae. Rasanya sama, seirama dengan degup jantungnya.

"Kau pasti merasakannya juga..." bisik Youngjae. "Degup jantungku..."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menyungging senyum tipis lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Youngjae. Hal itu seketika membuat hati Youngjae mencelos, ada rasa sakit yang menusuk ketika Daehyun melakukannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian rasanya kembali menghangat. Ini tidak pernah Youngjae duga.

Daehyun perlahan merengkuh erat tubuhnya, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Youngjae. Semuanya terasa begitu lembut, juga hangat. Daehyun selalu tahu cara untuk membuat Youngjae merasakan nyaman.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabku," bisik Daehyun. "Cukup berada di sini bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar perkataan Daehyun membuat Younjae refleks menganggukkan kepalanya. Keinginan Daehyun sama dengan keinginannya. Youngjae pun ingin Daehyun untuk terus bersama dengannya. Mereka merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Hanya saja Youngjae masih belum menyiapkan hatinya. Dia sama sekali belum siap untuk memiliki hubungan yang lebih, dan untungnya Daehyun mengerti.

Daehyun selalu mengerti.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Youngjae..."

 **。。。。。**

Yang keesokan harinya Youngjae dapati di sekolahnya adalah damai. Tak ada foto-foto Himchan lagi yang ditempeli di seluruh sekolah, bahkan murid-murid juga tak lagi membicarakan kejadian kemarin. Semuanya rumor itu menghilang, menguap bersama aroma embun pagi yang menenangkan.

Youngjae melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kelas. Hari ini dia sedikit terlambat karena harus menyalin tugas sastra klasik. Dia lupa mengerjakan kemarin malam karena tertidur dalam pelukan Daehyun. Untung Daehyun selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dari jauh-jauh hari, jadi dia bisa meminjamkannya pada Youngjae. Daehyun sendiri sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena ada tugas piket pagi. Dia harus membersihkan papan tulis dan membantu guru untuk menyiapkan materi.

Tak lama setelah Youngjae mendaratkan bokong di kursi, seseorang mendekatinya. Ternyata itu adalah Seongwoo yang membawa sesuatu berukuran kecil berbungkus kertas kado bermotif bunga sakura.

"Youngjae, ini untukmu... dan Daehyun juga..."

Seongwoo berujar pelan sekali, dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis nan manis pada Youngjae. Youngjae yang melihat itu langsung menerima pemberian Seongwoo. Sedikit berhati-hati agar tidak bersentuhan.

"Terima kasih, Seongwoo!"

"Sama-sama..." Seongwoo mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Mungkin kau sudah tahu tentang masalahku dan Daehyun. Kuharap kau tidak marah padanya karena hal itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah marah akan hal itu. Justru sebaliknya, jika aku meninggalkan Daehyun maka dia akan semakin terpuruk," kata Youngjae.

"Kau benar-benar orang baik, Youngjae..."

Seongwoo sempat melihat sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlukis di wajah Youngjae. Hanya sekilas sebelum dia kembali memalingkan pandangannya.

"Tolong jaga Daehyun, ya. Sebagai seorang Kakak aku merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukannya," ujar Seongwoo. "Sekali lagi terima kasih..."

Belum sempat Youngjae menjawab perkataan Seongwoo, pemuda bermata cantik itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Baru Youngjae sadari kalau pemuda itu tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tasnya juga tidak ada di meja. Hal itu membuat Youngjae bingung, tapi kebingungannya itu teralihkan ketika seorang murid masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah ceria.

"Bu Jieun hari ini tidak masuk kelas. Jadi pelajaran pertama kita kosong!"

Hm... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini?

"Tahu begitu aku tidak akan terburu-buru," gumam Youngjae.

Tasnya diletakkan di dalam laci meja bersama dua kado dari Seongwoo. Dia yang tadinya ingin duduk, kini memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar kelas dibanding mati bosan. Daehyun belum kembali dari ruang guru, jadi dia tidak ada teman mengobrol.

"Apa ke kelas Jaebum saja, ya?"

Setelah mondar-mandir di depan kelas, akhirnya Youngjae memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Jaebum. Sepengetahuannya, kelas Jaebum hari ini sedang jadwal pelajaran olahraga, jadi kalau tidak sedang berganti pakaian di dalam kelas, pemuda itu sekarang berada di lapangan.

Jarak kelas Jaebum dan Youngjae lumayan jauh. Kelas Jaebum berada di dekat perbatasan antara gedung lama dan gedung baru, jadi cukup memakan waktu untuk jalan ke sana. Youngjae mengintip dari balik pintu sesampainya di sana. Anak-anak di sana terlihat santai-santai saja. Tidak ada yang berganti pakaian ataupun belajar. Dan Jaebum tidak ada di sana.

"Cari siapa?"

Youngjae terlonjak ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat seperti Daehyun berdiri di belakangnya. Mata pemuda itu menatap Youngjae dari atas ke bawah kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Cari Jaebum, ya?"

Pemuda itu tahu. Kemungkinan dia mengenal Jaebum hingga dia tahu kalau Youngjae adalah teman Jaebum. Youngjae hanya mengangguk patah-patah dan itu membuat si pemuda mendengus pelan.

"Dia sedang ke kantin bersama Himchan. Kelas olahraga hari ini ditiadakan," katanya.

"Ah, terima kasih kalau begitu."

Youngjae membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan kelas dan memperhatikannya. Tadi Youngjae sempat melihat _nametag_ di baju kakak kelasnya itu.

Namanya sama dengan nama Youngjae, tapi marganya berbeda.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan agak jauh dari kelas Jaebum, Youngjae memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah lain dibanding ke kantin. Dia melangkahkan kaki ke arah gudang gedung olahraga yang berada di bagian belakang sekolah. Di depan gudang itu ada sebuah kolam ikan dan banyak pohon rindang. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

"Setidaknya di sini tidak terlalu ramai orang," gumamnya.

Lagi-lagi, baru saja Youngjae ingin mendaratkan bokongnya di atas rumput, suara dari dalam gudang membuat Youngjae mengurungkan niatnya. Suara yang terdengar seperti suara teriakan wanita itu membuatnya bergidik. Memangnya ada perempuan di sekolahnya? Paling juga guru-guru.

 _"Semua gara-gara kau!"_

 _BRAK_

Sial. Sepertinya terjadi kekerasan di dalam sana. Youngjae harus memanggil seseorang. Tapi siapa yang harus dia panggil? Sekarang pelajaran sedang berlangsung, mana mungkin dia memanggil seseorang. Lagipula dia tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali Daehyun, Daniel, Jaebum, Himchan dan Seongwoo. Dan sekarang mereka tidak ada di sini.

"Ah, sial!"

Akhirnya Youngjae memberanikan diri untuk mendekati dan membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

Sungguh dia terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya sekarang. Di sana ada Himchan yang terduduk di atas lantai dengan lebam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia juga bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela celana sekolah Himchan.

Di sisi lain, ada seorang wanita yang berdiri dengan seorang murid di sampingnya. Murid itu menggenggam sebatang kayu yang sepertinya siap dilayangkan kapan saja.

" _Hyung!"_

"...Youngjae... hh..."

Himchan hendak merangkak mendekati Youngjae, tapi dia terjatuh karena kayu itu dilayangkan tepat ke arah punggung Himchan, membuat Himchan terjatuh hingga dia tak sadarkan diri. Youngjae menggeram, gelap mata ketika melihat Himchan jatuh tak berdaya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini... Bu Jieun?!"

Wanita itu, Jieun, mendengus geli mendengar kemarahan Youngjae. Dia berjalan mendekat, berdiri mantap di hadapan Youngjae.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa soal masalahku?" Jieun meraih dagu Youngjae kemudian mencengkramnya erat. "Aku punya banyak alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini, kau tahu!"

Youngjae merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mendadak beku ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Jieun di kulitnya. Terasa begitu dingin dan menyakitnya, juga menjijikkan. Cengkramannya juga terasa sangat kuat hingga kuku-kuku tajamnya menujuk ke dalam kulit Youngjae.

Pemuda itu berusaha menepis tangan Jieun dari wajahnya, tapi kalah terlambat. Rasa jijik itu kini semakin menjalar ke tubuhnya hingga kedua tangannya tak mampu mengeluarkan tenaga. Kakinya juga semakin melemah.

Sial. Seharusnya Youngjae tadi memanggil bantuan daripada dia begini. Tapi mungkin Himchan akan berakhir lebih parah kalau dia terlambat menyelamatkan kemuda itu.

"Kau yang tidak tahu permasalahan ini jangan coba untuk ikut campur!"

Youngjae merasakan nyeri menyerang ulu hatinya. Kemudian rasa sakit ketika bahunya berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Kudengar kau punya phobia? _Haphephobia_. Benar, kan?"

Jieun berjongok di atas perut Youngjae, kemudian menjambak rambut pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Youngjae sempat meringis karenanya.

"Lepash..."

"Hm? Kau masih berani memohon padaku setelah berlagak sok pahlawan?"

Kini Jieun berdiri, berjalan mendekati murid yang masih setia menggenggam balok kayu di tangannya. Wanita itu memeluknya dari belakang kemudian berbisik.

"Kau ingat, kan? Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan klub kalau kau mau menghabisi mereka berdua." Youngjae bisa melihat murid itu mengangguk mantap ketika mendengar perkataan Jieun. "Lakukan sekarang, _Key_."

Key, murid yang sudah gelap mata itu kini mengangkat tinggi-tinggi balok kayu di tangannya dan bersiap menghantam Youngjae. Tapi belum juga satu pukulan mendarat, gerakannya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dan langsung mendaratkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Key.

Youngjae, dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya menyebut nama pemuda itu sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

"Jae... bum..."

 **。。。。。**

Langkah kaki Daehyun terhenti di depan ruang bernomor 102. Dia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya ketika mendengar kabar dari Kakeknya tentang Youngjae dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa peduli guru sedang menjelaskan pelajaran.

Dia terlalu khawatir pada Youngjaenya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Mata Daehyun menangkap sosok Jaebum yang berdiri di depan kamar Youngjae, menghalanginya untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Youngjae."

"Tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu!" bentak Jaebum. "Kau tidak boleh menemuinya."

"Aku ingin menemui Youngjae! Jangan halangi aku!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Jaebum mendorong tubuh Daehyun ke dinding, mencengkram kuat kerah baju dan mengangkat tubuh Daehyun sehingga pemuda itu hampir tidak bisa berpijak dengan lantai.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jaebum. "Setelah gagal menjaga Youngjae, sekarang kau ingin menemuinya?!"

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau harus menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengan Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun. Dia tidak peduli jika nantinya dia akan ditonjok oleh pemuda itu. Tangannya mencengkram pergelangan Jaebum hingga kukunya hampir menancap ke dalam kulit pemuda itu.

Cengkraman tangan Jaebum melemah, namun Daehyun tetap tidak bisa lepas dari sana. Kedua pasang mata itu beradu dalam api. Sama-sama keras kepala ingin melindungi.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Youngjae dari dalam kamar. Jaebum yang masih memegang kekuasaan langsung membanting tubuh Daehyun hingga pemuda berkacamata itu terjatuh.

"Jangan berani mendekati Youngjae lagi." Jaebum menendang kuat perut Daehyun hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Jaebum sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang. Bahkan tadi dia melayangkan bogemnya juga ke wajah Jieun.

"Mulai sekarang. Aku yang akan menjaga Youngjae."

Dan dia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Youngjae, meninggalkan Daehyun yang mengumpat dala hatinya. Terus merutuki kesalahannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Youngjae sendirian..."

 **。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **。。。。。**


	21. 20

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal.

Daehyun merasa kesal dengan dengan dirinya yang selalu saja cepat menyerah dan merasa sakit hati. Kesal karena tidak mampu meyakinkan Jaebum kalau dialah yang mampu menjaga Youngjae. Meringis karena punggungnya yang menabrak tembok akibat dorongan Jaebum tadi. Mungkin punggungnya ada sedikit memar sekarang.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Jelas, karena Daehyun baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki. Dia tidak mampu berpikir dan berhenti untuk sekedar memanggil taksi. Otak dan hatinya dipenuhi dengan bayangan Youngjae yang tadi berteriak kencang hingga terdengar keluar.

Youngjae kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Ah, Daehyun bingung dengan apa yang harus dia perbuat sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin menemui Youngjae saat ada Jaebum bersamanya. Manusia tengik (menurut Daehyun) satu itu tidak mungkin akan membiarkan dia bertemu dengan Youngjae.

Berjalan ke mejanya untuk mengambil tas dan buku yang dia tinggalkan, melirik ke arah bangku Youngjae yang tasnya juga masih ada di sana. Sepertinya dia harus membawanya kembali ke asrama juga. Daehyun menghampiri meja Youngjae, membuka tasnya kemudian merogoh laci untuk mencari apakah ada buku yang tertinggal di dalam sana.

 _Tuk_

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh.

Daehyun menangkap dua kotak yang berbungkus kertas kado bergambar anjing laut dan beruang kutub. Bungkusnya manis dan... ada sepucuk surat yang ditempelkan di belakang kotak kado tersebut.

Dia mengambil keduanya, kemudian meraih surat yang berada di belakang kado bergambar beruang kutub. Surat dari Seongwoo.

 _Hello, Daehyun. Ini Seongwoo! Kau pasti tahu aku, kan? Tahu, dong. Hehe._

 _Maafkan aku karena hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebelum aku pergi hanyalah memberi hadiah kecil dan menuliskan surat ini untukmu dan Youngjae. Semoga berkenan, ya! Jangan dibuang, lho. Buatan tanganku sendiri, nih!_

 _Sebelumnya untukmu, Daehyun. Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak kata maaf yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa aku sampaikan. Aku sudah menjadi pengecut yang terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengamu, bahkan bertatap mata denganmu. Maaf, jangan tersinggung. Tatapan matamu benar-benar menakutkan bagiku. Huhu_ _L_

 _Tapi tidak apa-apa! Setelah aku pulang nanti aku pastikan kalau aku bisa menatap matamu dengan berani. Ah, bukan hanya matamu, tapi aku akan menatap dunia yang selama ini aku abaikan. Aku akan melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan di depanku tanpa harus takut lagi._

 _Dan... maafkan aku karena telah merebut kebahagiaanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud begitu... Kau tahu, kan? Aku juga ingin bahagia, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Ayah darimu. Bahkan sebenarnya aku sering menyuruh Ayah untuk pulang dan menemuimu, menyuruh Ayah untuk mengabaikan keberadaanku. Ayah juga sebenarnya masih sering mengunjungimu. Datang ke kamarmu dan mengelus rambutmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kau tahu, Ayah sangat menyayangimu! Aku merasa iri._

 _Terakhir, aku ingin minta maaf karena harus pergi sekarang. Aku meminta pada Ayah dan Kakek untuk pergi bersama Daniel dan menjalani terapi di London. Ini kulakukan agar Pak Yongguk tidak merasa terbebani dengan keberadaanku dan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Ayah._

 _Terima kasih, Daehyun sudah mau menjadi saudaraku. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi sosok Kakak yang baik untukmu._

 _Sampaikan salamku pada Youngjae, ya! Kau harus benar-benar menjaganya, lho! Dia sangat menyayangimu._

 _Aku dan Daniel pergi dulu._

 _Salam hangat, Ong Seongwoo._

Entah kenapa membaca kata demi kata yang Seongwoo tuliskan membuat perasaannya semakin memberat. Selama ini dia selalu berburuk sangka dengan apa yang Seongwoo lakukan padanya. Malah, dialah yang membuat keadaan Seongwoo menjadi buruk hingga mengalami trauma dan mempunyai phobia. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya sendirilah yang sangat buruk selama ini.

Daehyun benar-benar ingin mengutuk kebodohannya.

Tanpa Daehyun sadari, setetes air mata yang dari tadi tertahan perlahan mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Setelah sekian lama, pertahanan Daehyun kini meruntuh. Hatinya telah luluh.

 **。。。。。。**

Minggu siang yang dingin adalah hal yang paling Daehyun tidak suka. Terlebih sudah lebih dari seminggu Daehyun tidak bertemu dengan Youngjae. Jaebum juga menghilang dari asrama meski dia masih datang ke sekolah. Dia juga sempat melihat Himchan mondar-mandir di sekitaran sekolah dan bertanya padanya apakah dia mengetahui keadaan Youngjae. Namun sayangnya, Himchan tidak tahu.

Ngomong-ngomong ada berita bahagia. Himchan kini sedang membawa keberadaan lain di perutnya. Ya, Himchan sedang hamil sekarang meski kandungannya lemah dan harus sering kontrol ke dokter. Ini semua karena ulah Jieun yang kemarin menendang perutnya hingga hampir saja mengalami keguguran. _Heol_ , dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung saat itu. Tapi untungnya Tuhan masih menyayanginya dan _cherry_ —nama panggilan untuk anak yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Jieun dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan sedang menjalani pemeriksaan di kantor polisi. Key—siswa yang klub paduan suaranya terancam bubar harus menerima skrosing dan menjadi saksi di pengadilan bersama Taekwoon dan Hakyeon nanti.

Hari ini Daehyun dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia sangka. Orang tua Youngjae datang ke asrama dan sedang mengobrol dengan penjaga asramanya. Daehyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai akhirnya penjaga asrama memberikan kunci duplikat kamarnya dan Youngjae. Kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Daehyun, kan?" Ayah Youngjae memberikan sebuah senyum hangat pada Daehyun. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Youngjae."

Nafas Daehyun tercekat seketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ayah Youngjae. Pria itu masih mengembang senyum meski ada gurat lelah dan khawatir yang tersirat di wajahnya. Ibu Youngjae juga sama, masih berusaha tersenyum meski terlihat berkali-kali menghela nafas berat.

Wanita cantik itu mendekati Daehyun kemudian menangkup wajah si pemuda kacamata. Mengusap pelan pipinya lalu mengacak rambut Daehyun penuh kasih sayang sebelum melewati Daehyun untuk berjalan ke kamar yang dia tempati bersama Youngjae.

Daehyun diliputi perasaan tidak mengenakkan. Dia langsung berbalik dan memanggil Ayah Youngjae.

"Paman..."

Ayah Youngjae berbalik badan. Daehyun benci ini. Benci pada senyum lembut penuh arti yang terlukis di wajah pria paruh baya itu. Dia takut kalau ada sesuatu yang Ayah Youngjae sembunyikan darinya.

"Youngjae—"

"Daehyun," sambar pria itu cepat. "Kami harus membawa Youngjae keluar dari sini."

"Kenapa...?"

"Karena ternyata berada di sini membuat anak kami malah semakin memburuk. Kau tahu, kan, kalau kami selalu ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Kami pun lelah melihat Youngjae yang terus seperti itu," jelas Ayah Youngjae. "Kami tidak ingin keadaan Youngjae parah."

Kalimat itu seakan membuat Daehyun tertusuk seribu jarum. Membuatnya membeku di tempat tanpa bisa sekalipun mengeluarkan kata-kata. Lidahnya kelu.

Keadaan Youngjae memburuk? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi pada... orang yang di sayangi itu. Dan itu adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahan Daehyun karena tidak bisa menjaga Youngjaenya, itu yang Daehyun pikirkan.

Daehyun melemah. Perlahan dia berlutut, kemudian bersujud di hadapan orang tua Youngjae. Air matanya mengalir, lagi. Daehyun jadi cengeng karena seorang Youngjae sekarang.

"Kumohon... Paman... Ibu... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Youngjae..."

"Tidak—"

"Aku merindukannya..." Daehyun bersujud makin dalam, memohon dan meminta. "Aku menyayangi Youngjae... sangat menyayanginya..."

Kemudian dia merasa hangat menyentuh kulit. Daehyun mendongak dan mendapati Ibu Youngjae yang berlutut di hadapannya, mengangkat kedua bahunya agar Daehyun berhent bersujud. Wanita cantik itu menangis, namun masih sempat menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Daehyun.

"Kau menyayangi Youngjae?"

Dengan cepat Daehyun mengangguk. Tak ada lagi waktu dan gengsi untuk menyatakan apa isi hatinya sekarang. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Youngjae. Pemuda yang membuat tidurnya tidak tenang.

"Pergilah... temui Youngjae..."

Dan saat itu juga, Daehyun memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat kepada wanita itu, berkali-kali berucap terima kasih dan berlari kencang keluar dari asrama. Seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir dan menghentikan taksi sampai-sampai dia berlari kencang menuju rumah sakit.

Lelahpun tidak apa.

Asalkan nanti dia bisa bertemu dengan Youngjaenya.

 **。。。。。。**

Di sisi lain, di rumah sakit. Terlihat Youngjae yang sedang terbaring gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat seperti dihantui oleh sesuatu. Nafasnya tersengal, seperti sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Daehyun!"

Mata Youngjae terbuka lebar. Tangannya menggapi udara hampa. Dingin sekali. Kemudian dia merasakan air mata perlahan membasahi, dan isakan menggema di ruangan. Youngjae menutupi wajahnya, mencoba menghapus air mata.

Dia merindukan Daehyun, sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bertatap muka sejak hari itu. Jaebum bilang, Daehyun tidak pernah datang untuk mengunjunginya. Hati Youngjae terasa sakit. Youngjae berpikir kalau mungkin Daehyun sudah bosan dengannya. Mungkin selama ini dia telah merepotkan Daehyun hingga pemuda itu pergi dan tidak lagi ingin bertemu dengannya.

Berbagai spekulasi datang mengantui. Pikirannya menjadi kalut dan kacau, ditambah dengan kondisi mentalnya yang terus memburuk. Dia kembali seperti dulu. Kembali ketakutan untuk disentuh. Bahkan dia akan menjerit ketika Ibu atau Ayah mencoba untuk menyentuhnya.

Youngjae takut. Dia ingin Daehyun. Youngjae ingin Daehyun ada di sini untuk membantu mengatasi ketakutannya.

Tapi Daehyun tidak datang. Pemuda itu tidak pernah datang meski Youngjae menunggunya.

 _BRAAK_

"Youngjae!"

Tangisan Youngjae seketika terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara familiar yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia pikir, orang itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah datang untuk menemuinya. Namun dugaannya salah besar. Malah pemuda itu sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan nafas yang tersengal.

Daehyun datang. Daehyunnya kini telah datang.

"Kau datang..."

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Daehyun, dia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Youngjae agar bisa lebih leluasa menatap wajah yang membuatnya uring-uringan selama lebih dari seminggu.

"Hai... Maaf aku baru datang."

Youngjae duduk, lalu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir. Perasaannya kini menjadi senang. Sangat senang karena Daehyun yang dia inginkan sekarang berada di hadapannya. Kini dia tersenyum, senyum yang manis sekali.

"Boleh aku memelukmu...?" tanya Daehyun hati-hati.

Lama Youngjae terdiam hingga akhirnya sebuah anggukan pelan dia berikan pada Daehyun. Daehyun yang selalu tahu bagaimana kondisi Youngjae perlahan merentangkan tangan kemudian memeluk Youngjae dengan lembut. Memberikan sentuhan yang membuat Youngjae merasakan nyaman. Dia tahu, Youngjae merasa ketakutan, makanya dia mengusap perlahan punggung Youngjae dimana titik itu akan meningkatkan ketenangan.

Perlahan Youngjae juga membalas pelukan Daehyun. Menyentuh punggung Daehyun dengan jemarinya dan meremas kaos _baby pink_ yang dia kenakan. Akhirnya Youngjae merasakannya lagi. Sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan dihargai. Kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya merasa dilindungi dan harum yang entah kenapa dia rindukan.

Daehyun ada di sini, bersama dengannya. Dan dia akan merasa dunianya sekarang menjadi baik-baik saja. Asalkan dia bersama dengan Daehyun.

Daehyunnya.

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Chapter depan chapter terakhir ya~**

 **Cek fanfiksi Daejae terbaru yang ada di wattpad juga**


	22. 21

Jika berpikir setelah aksi Daehyun yang berlari untuk mengejar dan bertemu dengan Youngjaenya akan berakhir baik-baik saja, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Jika berpikir bahwa Daehyun akan baik-baik saja setelah itu, maka jawabannya juga tidak. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau setelahnya Daehyun tidak pernah kembali ke pelukan Youngjae. Dia sama sekali tidak menjenguk dan menjemput Youngjae di rumah sakit, bahkan setelah menyanggupkan diri untuk masuk sekolah seperti biasa Youngjae sama sekali tidak menemukan Daehyun. Dimanapun.

Keberadaan pemuda dingin berkacamata itu seakan menghilang di telan bumi.

Dia sempat bertanya kepada Himchan dan Minhyun namun keduanya tetap tidak tahu dimana Daehyun berada sekarang. Daniel dan Seongwoo juga tidak pernah muncul lagi di sekolah membuat Youngjae dipenuhi pertanyaan sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Memikirkan apa?"

Youngjae yang sedang duduk diam di perpustakaan dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Jaebum yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menepuk pundaknya. Dia hanya bisa mengusap dada untuk menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cepat. Jaebum ini selalu suka muncul tiba-tiba dan mengejutkannya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jaebum sambil melirik ke arah tumpukan buku biologi di atas meja. "Oh, kau mengerjakan tugas? Tumben."

"Berisik. Aku terpaksa mengerjakannya karena tidak bisa meminjam pada Daehyun," katanya.

Menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, Jaebum terlihat kesal saat bibir Youngjae menyebutkan nama orang yang dia anggap (secara sepihak) sebagai musuh bebuyutannya itu. Air mukanya langsung berubah kesal dan dia langsung membantingkan bokong ke atas kursi di samping Youngjae.

"Kau masih memikirkannya? Orang itu..."

"Dia menghilang tiba-tiba. Tanpa kabar dan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya." Youngjae tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan pulpen di atas meja. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya?"

"Kau memikirkan orang yang sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar, Youngjae." Jaebum terlihat meremat kuat buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan dan kebenciannya.

"Daehyun tidak meninggalkanku, Jaebum. Dia tidak akan pernah," sanggah Youngjae cepat.

"Tapi—"

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?" Youngjae menahan nafas, menatap mata Jaebum yang tertutupi kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lurus tepat di kedua matanya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci Daehyun?"

Jaebum terdiam. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Youngjae seakan tepat menusuk jantungnya. Dia membenci Daehyun? Jika ditanyakan seperti itu maka dia akan dengan cepat menjawab kalau dia benar-benar membenci Daehyun, tetapi jika ditanya kenapa dan apa yang membuatnya membenci Daehyun maka dia belum bisa menemukan jawabannya. Dia... tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Dia menyukai Youngjae dan Daehyun berada di posisi yang sangat dengan Youngjae. Bahkan pemuda itu punya tempat spesial di dalam hati Youngjae dan mendapat lebih banyak perhatian dari Youngjae. Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan baginya untuk membenci Daehyun. Daehyun tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya harus membenci, sebaliknya dialah yang selama ini menekan dan membuat kesal Daehyun.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kan?" Tangan Youngjae dengan cepat membereskan buku-buku yang berada di atas meja. _Mood_ nya untuk mengerjakan tugas sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Kau sahabatku, Jaebum, dan Daehyun adalah orang yang berharga untukku. Tolong jangan buat aku merasa risih dengan perlakuanmu yang seperti ini, terlebih pada Daehyun. Kumohon."

Youngjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat untuk meninggalkan Jaebum dan segala kata yang tertahan di ujung lidah. Dia berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya keluar dari perpustakaan. Sudah cukup lelah dengan pikirannya yang terus menanyakan keberadaan Daehyun, Youngjae tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran dan masalah dengan Jaebum.

"Youngjae!"

Suara teriakan Jaebum tak mampu menghentikan langkah kaki Youngjae yang sudah menjauh dari perpustakaan. Meskipun ingin berlari, tetap saja Jaebum tidak bisa melakukannya, seakan tubuhnyapun berkata kalau dia tidak seharusnya mengejar pemuda itu. Mengejar Youngjae yang sudah memberikan pagar pembatas tinggi agar dia tidak bisa masuk dan mengusik isi hati Youngjae yang hanya berisi Daehyun di dalamnya.

Jaebum tidak akan bisa membuat Youngjae jatuh hati padanya.

Dan dia menyalahkan Daehyun untuk segala sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Jaebum merasa dirinya sungguh bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kata itu hanya bisa Jaebum bisikkan dengan pelan. Kepada dirinya sendiri.

。。。。。。

"Satu menit lagi, ya!"

Satu anggukan dari Youngjae menjadi sebuah jawaban. Dia berdiri di samping panggung dengan _hairstylist_ yang merapikan tatanan rambut cokelat terangnya. Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan sosoknya di cermin kecil yang disodorkan oleh _hairstylist noona,_ mengecek kesempurnaan penampilannya. Youngjae merasa cukup puas.

Terhitung sudah empat tahun sejak dia kehilangan kontak dengan Daehyun. Dalam empat tahun itu pula Youngjae menjalani terapi penyembuhan dari phobianya. Dengan semangat dari hati, juga berbekal sebuah cacatan yang Daehyun tinggalkan di atas meja belajarnya, Youngjae menetapkan keinginannya agar dapat segera sembuh dari semua hal yang membuatnya merasa takut.

Ingat catatan perkembangan Youngjae milik Daehyun? Setiap hari pemuda berkacamata bulat itu menulis semuanya dengan detail. Dan di catatan terakhir, Youngjae menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Sebuah ucapan yang kaku namun terasa sangat manis.

 _Cepat sembuh. Kau pasti bisa melalui semuanya. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu meski aku tidak berada di sampingmu._

 _Aku menyayangimu, Youngjae. Sangat._

Hanya berbekalkan itu, Youngjae berhasil melalui semuanya, karena dia tahu kalau Daehyun akan selalu mengawasinya. Meski tak pernah lagi berkontak, Youngjae yakin mereka pasti akan terus berhubung. Hati mereka masih terhubung, hingga sekarang.

"Woah, kenapa aku segugup ini, ya?"

Pertanyaan Youngjae ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh _noona_. Wanita yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatannya menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae sebelum dia kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Mungkin hari ini akan ada sesuatu yang spesial? Semangat, ya, _perform_ nya~"

Jawaban dari wanita itu dianggap angin lalu oleh Youngjae. Panggilan terakhir dari kru televisi, Youngjae berjalan menuju panggung yang bersinar di depan mata.

Semua orang sudah menantikan penampilannya.

Solois Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae menyanyikan _title track_ di album terbarunya yang berjudul _With You_. Dengan suara merdu hasil berlatih selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, Youngjae mampu menggetarkan hati penggemar dan membuat mereka ikut bernyanyi.

Dalam setiap lirik yang dia buat, disana tertumpah rasa rindu yang mendalam untuk Daehyun.. Hati kecilnya selalu berteriak kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah pergi setelah kurang ajar mencuri hatinya. Youngjae ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Memamerkan pada pemuda itu bahwa sendiripun dia telah berhasil keluar dari ketakutannya.

Youngjae larut dalam nyanyian hingga kedua matanya tertutup rapat di sepanjang penampilan. Satu lirik terakhir sebelum lagu berakhir, Youngjae perlahan membuka mata. Dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir, dia menatap lurus ke depan, berniat menelisik ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh penggemarnya. Namun matanya malah terpaku ke satu tempat, menatap sesuatu yang sungguh membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Daehyun ada di sana. Berdiri di kerumunan orang dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Rambut hitamnya sudah berganti menjadi _soft purple_ , kacamatanya berganti dengan kontak lensa berwarna biru gelap. Meski dari kejauhan, Youngjae bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan.

Reaksi selanjutnya sempat membuat suasana hampir kacau. Youngjae yang tak bisa berpikir panjang langsung berlari turun dari panggung, menerobos kerumunan penonton, berlari ke arah Daehyun sebelum sosok itu pergi menjauh darinya.

Youngjae berhasil memeluknya erat, dia berhasil menahan tubuh Daehyun agar tetap berdiri di sana. Tangannya melingkar kuat di leher Daehyun, wajahnya melesak di perpotongan lehernya, menyesap aroma stoberi yang sangat dia rindukan. Sedangkan Daehyun tertawa pelan karenanya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Youngjae—membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Kau sudah berusaha banyak, Youngjae."

Youngjae hanya bisa bungkam, menganggukkan kepala pelan dan menangis dalam diam. Tak peduli pada ratusan pasang mata yang sekarang memperhatikan mereka. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan kerinduannya pada Daehyun. Dengan dirinya yang sekarang, dia bisa melakukannya. Dia bisa memeluk Daehyun sepuasnya.

Dalam hatinya, Youngjae berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah menuliskan kisahnya. Pertemuannya dengan Seokjin, phobia yang dia miliki, bertemu dengan Daehyun yang kini sudah kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Semua adalah kisah yang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Kini dengan kedua tangannya dia bisa terus menggenggam tangan Daehyun, dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Lagi.

。。。。。。

Finish

。。。。。。

Hello, cerita ini tamat sampai di sini. Dan ada 2 sequel yang bakal di publish kemungkinan setelah lebaran.

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia menunggu sampai sekarang. Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~

Love you all.


End file.
